All you need is love and sex XD to survive
by doperwtjes
Summary: Yaoi fic. SasuXneji, GaaXlee, KibaXshika, slight KankuXshino. Gaara wants Lee. Sasuke wants Neji. How do they find love? There's only one way to find out . warning: M for yaoi, rape and torture. ItaXneji, GaaXneji
1. Pairing Guide

**Pairing guide:**

**Maybe you only want to read yaoi when your favourite pairing is in it. Here are the pairings!**

Neji X Gaara

Neji X Sasuke

Gaara X Lee

Kiba X Shikamaru

Sasori X Deidara

Itachi X Neji

Sai X Neji

**Slight :**

Shino X Kankurou

Neji X Orochimaru

Gaara X Kiba

Naruto X Sai

Lee X Neji

**Enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 1 Gay Teachers

**Chapter 1 Gay Teachers. **

It was a beautiful, quiet morning. The greatest part of Konoha was sleeping peacefully, except for a part of the High school, Konoha High. Class 4E and 5A had lessons together. The same teachers, the same STRANGE teachers. And the same classmates. The same STRANGE classmates. Like Naruto, who stood flipping in the classroom. The rest of the class was staring at the scène playing before them in their classroom. Their biology teachers, Mister Deidara and Mister Sasori, were kissing. In the classroom. Deidara was sitting on Sasori's lap. Naruto, who was afraid of gays, was flipping. Kakashi, their teacher English, was coughing to get the pair alert of the watching class. They looked up.

'Huh, it's time already?' Deidara asked astonished. Sasori pouted.

'I did not heard the bell ring.' He said. Deidara smirked to Sasori.

'Boy toilet?' He said. Sasori grinned, grabbed Deidara by the hand and they ran off to the toilet. Everybody sweatdropped. Naruto fainted. Everybody took a seat, except for Naruto, who stayed laying on the floor. Unconscious. In the back of the class were the older students sitting. Hyuuga Neji was sitting next to Rock Lee. Lee was happily looking around and Neji focused his attention to his mp3 player. Next to them, on Lee's left, was Kankurou seated, with Temari, his sister. Temari was mumbling something to the girl before her, Sakura. With Sakura the younger part of the class started. Sakura was sitting next to Ino, her rival and best friend. They were both looking to Sasuke 59 seconds of a minute. On Ino's right sat Sasuke, the object of their obsession. Sasuke was writing something on a piece of paper. He never smiled. Normally Naruto was next to him, but now Naruto was laying in the centre of the doorway. In front of Naruto's place in the class, was Kiba. Kiba had a dog on his head, Akamaru. The two were always together. On Kiba's left was Shino, staring to the blackboard were the teacher was writing something down. Left to Shino was Chouji, eating Chips. He was going to marry his potato chips. Next to him was Shikamaru. He weared a shirt with 'Life is Troublesome' printed on it. The place before him was seated by Gaara. Nobody had the courage to sit next to him. There was a empty place beside him. Next to that place was Hinata seated, Neji's shy cousin. And next to her was Tenten, a cute girl who looked like a panda. That made a small class with fifteen students. And most of them were crazy. VERY crazy.

The last lesson of their day was biology. But the teachers did not came. They did not knew Deidara and Sasori were still 'hanging' in the toilets. So the boys went into the city, to go shopping. Except for Shikamaru, he had to work. For a couple of moments it was quiet. Then Gaara said:

'Yo, boys. Tomorrow my parents leave to Spain, so… will you all come to my house? Let's chill, just hanging out. There will be music, alcohol, food and we can play some games if you like…' Naruto's face lighted up.

'I can't come tomorrow.' Chouji said. 'I have a date with my chips.'

'Baka.' Gaara grumbled. Naruto happilly jumped circles around Gaara.

'I can come! I can come! I can come! I can come! I can come! I can come! I can come! I can come! I can come!' Gaara sweatdropped.

'What about you all, guys?'

'I can come! I can come! I can come!' Everybody ignored Naruto. Finally everybody nodded.

'Cool.' Gaara said. 'See ya tomorrow.' With that he walked away from the group with Kankurou. He stopped near a shop which sold weapons. Before he went into the shop he looked at his classmates. With a smirk he looked at Neji's butt, then to Lee's with an even bigger smirk and after that he went into the shop after Kankurou. Back to the rest of the guys.

'What's the time?' Naruto asked. Shino checked his watch.

'It's four o 'clock Naruto.' He said.

'WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!! I NEED TO GO EAT RAMEN!!! I SEE YOU TOMORROW!' And with that he ran away.

'Thank god.' Neji sighed.

'I am going to the marketplace. I am going to protest against insectpoison with the IRA.'

'Uh Shino?' Kiba asked. 'What's the IRA?' Shino shrugged.

'Insect Rights Actiongroup.' He said and walked away.

'Well, I'm leaving too. See you all tomorrow.' Neji said and walked into a body shop. He needed new shampoo and conditioner. Chouji grumbled.

'I'm going to the supermarket. My chips is gone.'

'Hell, why is everybody leaving?' Kiba said to Sasuke, who was the only one left with him.

'Because they have better things to do.' He said. Then his eyebrows shot up.

'And this is the were I leave and you are alone. See ya.' Sasuke almost ran to a sex shop. Kiba sweatdropped. Then he walked in the direction of the pet shop. He needed dog food.


	3. Chapter 2 Petshop and Sex Education

**Chapter 2 Petshop and Sex Education**

Kiba walked into the first pet shop he saw. When he came in, he saw to his great surprise Shikamaru standing behind the cash register.

'You?' Kiba said surprised. Shikamaru smirked.

'Yes, me.' He said. 'Why so surprised? Can't you imagine me working in a pet shop?' Kiba felt his mouth go dry.

'N-not really…' he stammered. Shikamaru laughed. Then the door was trapped open and a masked man jumped into the shop. He aimed his gun to Shikamaru's head.

'You!' The man yelled. 'Get all the Money of the cash register and give it to me!'

'Troublesome.' Shikamaru mumbled. He began getting all the Money of the cash register.

'No unsuspected moves!'

'Troublesome.' Shikamaru said again.

'Say that again and I'll smack you!'

'Troublesome. Oh hell.' Shikamaru backed out of the reach of the man, but the man followed him. Shikamaru cursed when he backed up against a wall. The man smirked.

'Well, now you can't... OHWWW!' The man fell on the ground and revealed a grinning Kiba.

'Stay away from Shika, you asshole.' He kicked the man in the ribs and out of the door. He smacked the door closed. Shikamaru placed his hand under his chin and leaned over the counter. 'Hey, thanks.' He said. Kiba was quiet for a moment. Then he couldn't stop himself. He jumped over the counter and launched himself at Shikamaru. Together they fell to the ground. Kiba began plundering Shikamaru's mouth with his tongue and Shikamaru surrendered with a grin on his face. He felt tugging at his shirt. Grinning, he pushed Kiba away. 'Wait a second.' He said. Kiba looked surprised. Shikamaru walked to the curtains and closed them. Then he locked the door. Then he hung a sign wich said 'closed' on the door. Finally he closed the door curtains. He turned around and grinned at Kiba.

'Now we can go on.'

The next morning they were in the same classroom. The difference was the lesson they had. Normally, it was biology. But, one of their teachers, Deidara , was acting a bit… strange. He was teaching them a somewhat shameful subject. Sex education. Ahem. Sasori was marking some tests from other classes.

'AND if you are gay, like us…' Deidara said and wriggled his eyebrows. 'You have to make love anal.' Naruto fainted. Kiba grinned to Shikamaru. Shikamaru smirked. Kiba was thinking back to yesterday. Slowly, he sank away in his own dreamworld, only to be yelled to reality again.

'KIBA!' Deidara yelled. 'NO DREAMING IN CLASS! I KNOW HOW GLADLY YOU WOULD WANT TO FUCK SHIKAMARU RIGHT NOW, BUT YOU HAVE TO KNOW HOW YOU DO IT SAFELY! KEEP YOUR MIND AT THE LESSON!' Kiba sat there in shock. Shikamaru did also. What the fuck… how did Deidara knew? Was is so obvious? All the boys were looking at them curiously, except for naruto who was unconscious, and all the girls were looking at them with their mouths half open.

'Is… is that true?' Temari stuttered, who had a crush on Shikamaru. Kiba was turning red.

'Yesitistrue.' He mumbled under his breath. When he saw the misunderstanding looks of his classmates he yelled: 'YES IT'S TRUE!' Silence. Then Deidara happily cheered.

'Yay! Sasori, now we aren't the only ones any more!' He hugged Sasori and kissed him on the cheek.

'Class's over guys!' He chirped. 'I feel like I have to fuck Sasori so I need some privacy, see ya all the next time!' Everybody sweatdropped when Deidara made a peace sign with his fingers and grinned. Even Sasori sweatdropped.


	4. Chapter 3 Gaara party part one

**Chapter 3 Gaara party Part one. **

Gaara was preparing the last things before the other boys would come along. He already had everything planned. This was the perfect opportunity to get Neji and make Lee jealous.

The doorbell rang. Gaara answered the door and Kiba and Shikamaru were standing in the doorway. 'Hey Gaara.' Shikamaru said lazy. 'Hey…Gaara.' Kiba said and grabbed Shikamaru's ass. 'What the! Kiba!' Shikamaru yelled.

'Easy, I know you like that.' Kiba said and smirked. Shikamaru blushed and the two of them were led inside. After that the other boys came one after the other. Shino entered, mumbled something and sat down with the others. Then the doorbell rang again. Gaara opened the door and saw the two people which were part of his plan stand before him: Neji and Lee. They smiled to him and he led them in. Naruto and Sasuke were the last one to come in.

'So what are we gonna do?' Kankurou asked as he walked inside from out his own room. Since he was Gaara's brother, he was living there too. Temari was listening music in her room.

'I know! I know! Let's play truth or dare!' Naruto yelled hyper. The rest sweatdropped. 'You know…the game were you either answer a question, which is always very embarrassing otherwise there wouldn't be any fun and besides…'

'WE KNOW NARUTO!' The rest yelled annoyed.

'Well you should have said so.' Naruto said annoyed and turned away, sulking.

'Well anyway, you all agree?' Gaara asked as he sat down. The rest nodded.

'Well, who wants to start?' Kiba asked. Nobody answered.

'Troublesome. I'll start.' Shikamaru said. 'Shino, truth or dare?' He asked.

'Dare.' Shino answered.

'Alright, it will be troublesome for you, but you have to put off your sunglasses… for the whole troublesome night.' Shikamaru said.

'…' Shino took off his sunglasses. Kankurou looked at him. His eyes were so big and pretty. Shino looked up right into the eyes of Kankurou. Sparks were definitely flying.

'Your turn Shino.' Kiba said.

'Kankurou, truth or dare?' Shino asked. ' Kankurou shrugged.

'Dare.' He said.

'I dare you to remove your make-up and take off your cap, since I had to put off my sunglasses.' Shino was sulking.

'Oh damn.' Kankurou said and walked to the toilet. After a while he came back and said: 'Well I'm done. Happy now Shino?' Shino was quiet. Very quiet. 'Shino?' Kankurou said, waving for Shino's eyes. Shino's left eyebrow twitched. Then he said:

'F-fine.' A question mark plopped above Kankurou's head when he saw the huge blush on Shino's face but kept quiet. He sat down again and thougt of who to pick next.

'Naruto.' He finally said. 'Truth or dare?'

'Dare, of course, I'm not a coward!' Naruto yelled.

'Alright. Go get some deodorant and spray it on…you smell.' Kankurou said, holding his nose closed.

'WHAAAAAT?!' Naruto yelled angry.

'Look next to you and you know why I want you to do it.' Kankurou said calm, pointing to Naruto's side. Naruto turned around finding an unconscious Sasuke lying on the floor.

'Uh, Sasuke?' Naruto said. 'Dobe…?' At that moment Neji got unconscious too, mumbling something about how bad this is for his hair. Naruto panicked. 'NEJI! WAKE UP!' 'NARUTO JUST GO SPRAY THAT DEODERANT ALREADY! OR I'LL KILL YOU!' Kiba yelled. Naruto ran to the bathroom panicking.

'Troublesome.' Shikamaru mumbled.

'Sorry honey.' Kiba said. Shikamaru smirked at him. Neji woke up again, confused about what happened. Naruto came back, now wearing deodorant. As Neji noticed him he jumped up and sat himself down between Gaara and Kankurou. Gaara smirked. This would make his plan easier. Sasuke woke up too.

'Naruto? Did you spray deodorant?' He asked. Naruto nodded after having released his confused stare at Neji. 'Thank god.' Sasuke sighed.

'NOW IT'S MY TURN TO ASK SOMEBODY!' Naruto yelled excited. Everybody sweatdropped. 'Alright! Gaara! Truth or dare?'

'Dare.'

'Alriiiiiiiiiiight! I dare you to remove that painting on your forehead.' Everybody sweatdropped again.

'Naruto…'Gaara groaned. 'That's a tattoo…'

'…..oh.' Naruto said a bit surprised. After a moment of silence, Naruto yelled: 'Then I dare you to wash that colour out of your hair!!' And everybody sweatdropped again.

'Naruto… that's my own hair color…' Gaara groaned again.

'…..oh.' Naruto was thinking deeply of how that was possible.

'Troublesome.' Shikamaru mumbled again.

'Let's just decide this one together, Naruto sucks at it.' Neji grunted. 'WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!! NEJI YOU ASSHOLE! LIKE YOU'RE SO SMART!' Naruto yelled.

'GO BRUSH YOUR TEETH NARUTO! YOU HAVE A HORRIBLE BREATHE!' Kiba yelled at Naruto.

'WHAAAAT?!' Naruto yelled again.

'Troublesome.' Shikamaru said and everybody sweatdropped. AGAIN. For a moment it was silent. Naruto walked to the bathroom again and brushed his teeth. Sasuke grinned evilly. 'Gaara. Kiss the person in this room who is the most attractive to you.' Silence. Everybody stared at Gaara, waiting for the explode… But Gaara smirked. He grabbed Neji and kissed him hard on the mouth, almost crushing Neji's lips. Neji was in shock, but didn't really mind it either. Lee looked at it with a sad face. Naruto walked into the room but fainted the second he saw the two kiss. The rest whistled at the sight. Gaara finally let go of Neji, after he had shown Neji all of his tongues movements. Neji was blushing fiercly and Gaara smirked at Lee, who was walking away, acting as if he was going to the toilet. Something had snapped inside him. After a few minutes Lee returned and the colour of Neji's head had returned to normal. Gaara was smirking.

'Kiba.' He said. 'Truth or dare.'

'What do you think?' Kiba laughed. 'Dare, of course!' Gaara thought of an assigment.

'I want you to eat dogfood.' He finally said. Kiba smiled.

'That's fine with me. I always eat that as my breakfast anyway.' Kiba answered, followed by a silence. Then suddenly, Sasuke bursted out in laughter. Everybody blinked. Sasuke was….laughing? Meanwhile Sasuke was laughing his ass off and clutched his arms around his stomach. He fell with his back on the ground. Kiba ran to the kitchen for some dog food. Gaara had a bulldog as a pet, so there was plenty of dogfood. Kiba came back with a plate full, sat down and began eating. Sasuke almost chocked from laughing. Kiba was just eating his dogfood.

'So, Shikamaru.' He said with his mouth full. 'Truth or dare?' Sasuke snorted.

'How troublesome…truth.' Shikamaru answered. Kiba smirked and said:

'What's your favorite position with me?' He shove down some more food. Naruto was shocked again and Shikamaru almost chocked and blushed.

'That's a…troublesome question.' He said uncomfortable. Sasuke grinned.

'Well, what is it?' He asked. Shikamaru coughed.

'Doggystyleinthebath.' He said under his breath. Naruto fainted.

'What did you say? I didn't hear you.' Shino said teasing Shikamaru.

'I said doggy style in the bath.' Shikamaru said, his head fire red. Kiba smirked.

'Good to know.' He said and turned to his dogfood again. Sasuke began laughing and within a few seconds he was laying on the floor again.

'My turn.' Shikamaru said, quickly trying to change the subject again. He started smirking. 'Neji, truth or dare?'

'Dare.' Neji said calm.

'Good. That's what I wanted to hear. I want you to do a striptease.'

'WHAT!' Naruto, who had just woke up, interupted shocked. Shikamaru coughed annoyed.

'And when you only have your underwear on, I want you to sit on Gaara's lap and…lick him.' He said smirking widely. The rest looked at him. No one expected this kind of dare from Shikamaru.

'You naughty boy.' Kiba said smirking too. He was enjoying this already. Sasuke and Gaara were getting excited.

'I'm not doing that.' Neji said, twitching his eyebrow.

'If you don't do it you have to eat Chouji's last chips.' Shikamaru answered, still smirking. 'But that would be…deadly.' Kiba said.

'Exactly.' Shikamaru answered. Neji turned white.

'Fine.' Neji said. He stood and Sasuke put up a song. Neji started stripping on it. To everyone's surprise he was pretty good. Everybody was practically drooling except for Naruto, who had fainted again. And Lee, who was Neji's best friend. When Neji only had his underwear on, he sat on Gaara's lap, who already was smirking and drooling. Then Neji started licking him. Gaara began to like it more and more. When Neji put off his head protector and let his hair down Kiba jumped on top of Shikamaru and started kissing him heavily. They stood, searching for a way out, still kissing. They bumped into everything and finally made their way out to another room. Sasuke quickly ran away in need of a cold shower when Neji began kissing Gaara. Sasuke needed a REALLY cold shower. Lee walked away with tears in his eyes and a quivering lip. He wanted to go to the toilet but someone was showering. Probably Sasuke who was getting too horny again. The other room was taken by Kiba and Shikamaru. Heck who knew what they were doing now. Lee decided to go outside for a while. He didn't want to show Gaara how much it had hurt him he had kissed Neji two times. A couple of minutes later Neji and Gaara were still kissing each other fiercely. Kiba and Shikamaru walked into the room. Kiba smirked to the quiet Kankurou and Shino, who were both watching the scene before them. Then he and Shikamaru sat down.

'You are doing well, Neji.' Shikamaru teased. Neji looked at him and grinned.

'Thanks for the assignment, Shika.' he said. Gaara smirked.

'Like he says.' Then he paid his attention again to Neji and pulled Neji against him. They kissed again.


	5. Chapter 4 Gaara party part two

**Chapter 4 Gaara party part two. **

Sasuke came walking in the room and saw the position Gaara and Neji were in. With a strange feeling in his stomach he sat down between Shino and de unconscious Naruto. Then Lee came back into the room, just when Neji and Gaara stopped.

'It's enough for today guys.' Shino smirked. 'Neji, it's your turn, isn't it?' Neji, who clambered off Gaara's lap, looked sheepish at him.

'I think it's best one of you guys do my turn, I cannot think clear now.' He said. 'Take Sasuke, and I think he will choose dare. Surprise me. I'm going to put my clothes on.' Kiba grinned. Sasuke paled. Naruto was unconscious. Shino and Kankurou sneered. Shikamaru smirked.

'Alright Uchiha!' Kiba yelled. 'Take a person from this room and kiss him without using your tongue.' Sasuke nodded while thinking: 'Without using my tongue? This is going to be difficult.'

'Fine.' He said. The he stood and grabbed Neji (who had only managed to put a t-shirt on) and pressed his lips on Neji's. Just when he was about to use his instinct and was going to work Neji's mouth open, he felt a strange feeling in his stomach, the same feeling he had felt earlier. He stopped shocked and opened his eyes. He looked into the questioning eyes of a surprised Neji. Sasuke did not know how to react, so he pulled Neji in a hug. Then a thought came up in his mind: 'What the hell am I doing?' He let go of Neji and got the shock of his life. Gaara was looking with him with blazing eyes. Gaara was very angry because his plan on making Lee jealous while using Neji was going to be doomed if it went like this. So he yelled: 'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, UCHIHA?!'

'Troublesome… everybody wants Neji tonight.' Shikamaru noted. Kiba grinned.

'I don't….' he said and began kissing Shikamaru again. Meanwhile Sasuke yelled:

'If you did not knew, that was a assignment from Kiba!'

'AND WHAT WITH THE HUG?!' Gaara roared.

'Gaara!' Yelled a shocked Neji.

'Why are you acting like this? Is he your boyfriend or something?!' Sasuke fumed.

'YES HE IS MY BOYFRIEND!' Gaara yelled. 'SO STAY AWAY FROM HIM!' Silence. Neji looked at Gaara. 'I am…?' he asked carefully. Gaara set on a fake blush.

'Yes…' he said. 'I love you, Neji.' Neji got a cute look on his face.

'I love you too Gaara.' He said. And then they kissed. Again. Lee looked away. Gaara smirked. Sasuke sent a death glare to Gaara. 'Now the only one who is left is Lee.' Sasuke said, trying to act normal. 'Lee, truth or dare?' Silence. 'Lee?' Lee kept staring to something nobody could see. 'LEE!' Sasuke yelled and Lee jumped.

'Yes, Sasuke-kun?' he said. Sasuke sweatdropped.

'Where were you thinking of?'

'Huh?' Lee answered. Sasuke shrugged.

'Whatever. Truth or Dare?'

'Truth.' Lee said quietly.

'Alright Lee.' Sasuke said. 'Who do you love?' Lee got red.

'I…. err….. I gotta go!' Then he ran away in full speed. Everybody blinked. What was with him? Sasuke looked at Lee until he was out of sight. Then his eyes were drawn to something on the floor. It was a piece of dogfood. Before he could stop himself, he burst out into laughter. Everybody looked at him questionable when he fell on the ground from laughing. He could not bring out a single word, so he pointed to the piece of dogfood. Everybody sweatdropped when he began hitting his fists on the ground.

'And now everybody leave.' Gaara grunted. Everybody looked shocked, but stood up and walked to the door. Neji stood up too. But Gaara came up behind him and swung his arms around Neji's chest.

'And where do you think you're going?' Gaara whispered in Neji's ear. Neji started blushing. 'I…uuh, I'm going home?' Neji answered confused.

'Oh no you don't.' Gaara said, laughing evilly. 'Not after making me all exited. I want to have more after that licking. I want you.' Gaara whispered the last thing, kissing Neji's neck. Sasuke was standing outside the room and heard it.

'What the…' He thought with an angry look on his face. 'Why do I even care so much?' Sasuke quickly thought to himself and walked away.

Maybe he'd go after Lee, he had seen awfully upset when he left. Besides, he wanted to find out who Lee was in love with.

'So, what do you say? Instead of putting more clothes on, just get them all off will you.' Gaara said naughty pushing Neji against the floor.

'G…Gaara…since when do you even like me?' Neji asked, looking confused.

'Since I saw you.' Gaara said. He was undressing himself and Neji at the same time. 'I've always wanted you.' As Gaara was completely naked and Neji only had his underwear on, Gaara ripped off Neji's underpants.

'Gaara!' Neji screamed, not really hating what Gaara was doing.

'That's right.' Gaara whispered and leaned in further. Then he smirked evilly. 'Scream for me.'

Sasuke was walking to his home. Lee's house was right on his way, he'd better stop by to ask how he was doing. Besides he could use some distraction. He didn't wanna think about Gaara and Neji and whatever they were doing all night.

Sasuke knocked on Lee's door. After a while Lee finally opened. Even though it was quit dark, Sasuke could have sworn he saw tears in Lee's eyes.

'Oh Sasuke. Please hold on for a moment.' Lee said and closed the door. After a moment he opened it again with a smile on his face. Sasuke got a bit confused.

'Please come in.' Lee said. Sasuke walked inside.

'Lee, I wondered if you were in for a movie tonight.' Sasuke said.

'Sure.' Lee said. 'I could use some distraction. Just don't start crying Lee.' He thought to himself. Lee and Sasuke sat down and watched the movie. Both of them didn't say anything, and they both weren't really watching the movie.

'Hey Lee.' Sasuke suddenly said. Lee looked at him.

'You haven't answered your truth yet.' Sasuke said calm.

'Oh….promise you won't tell?' Lee asked looking down.

'Sure.' Sasuke answered.

'I'm in love with Gaara.' Lee said. Sasuke nodded.

'I was expecting that.' He said. 'The way you looked when he kissed Neji, I saw your pain…' Lee nodded. 'But I saw something with you too. Is Neji….?' Sasuke shrugged.

'I don't know.' He said. 'I must admit that I'm feeling something for Neji, but I don't precisely know what it is.' Lee sighed.

'Nice couple we are.' He said. Sasuke grinned.

'Yeah. But let's focus our attention on the video, ok? Let's do some nice things.' Lee smiled.

'I agree.'


	6. Chapter5 a new relation and broken heart

**Chapter 5 A new relation and a broken heart. **

Lee was sadly looking out of a window. The teacher was late, so everybody was walking in and out the class. Gaara had walked out of the class a couple of minutes ago. Neji had not shown up. But now he heard laughing coming out the hallway. Within a few seconds a laughing Gaara appeared in the doorway, pulling a laughing Neji with him. They talked a bit and then Gaara sat down. Neji began making his way to Lee, but then Gaara called:

'Neji, come sit with me.'

'But, I'm always sitting with Lee-kun.' Neji said. Lee looked at Neji.

'You can sit with him, Neji-kun' he said softly. 'I'm okay.' Neji nodded and put his backpack on the table beside Gaara's. Gaara grinned.

'I mean something else with sit with me.' He said. Neji questioning looked at Gaara and Gaara grabbed his hand and pulled Neji in his lap. Neji began laughing. Lee looked away. This hurted him. Oh this hurted him. Meanwhile all the girls were surprised. Another pair of gays? What was going on here? Then their art teacher Gai entered.

'HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!' He yelled excited. Then he saw Neji sitting on Gaara's lap. 'OH, HOH! WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE? YOUNG LOVE! HOW BEAUTIFUL!' Neji didn't know how fast he had to jump off Gaara's lap and sit on his own place with a fury red head.

'WHY SO SHY, NEJI-KUN?' Gai yelled while shaking Neji. 'IT'S BEAUTIFUL! IT'S A GIFT! THIS WILL BE OUR NEXT ART OBJECT! THE LOVE!!!!!' Everybody sweatdropped and Neji felt dizzy and thought he was getting deaf.

'Whatthefuck…' he mumbled under his breath. Gai sensei walked to the blackboard and began writing something on it. 'Thank god…' Neji mumbled. Then Gai turned.

'LEE-KUN!' he yelled. Shikamaru, who had been sleeping, swore he nearly had a heart attack. 'Troublesome.' He said, more to himself.

'Hi Gai-sensei.' Lee said somberly. Gai's face fell.

'Lee-kun?' he said. Everybody looked up. Gai sensei… had said something? Not yelled?

'Lee-kun? What's wrong with you?'

'Nothing is wrong. I'm just tired. That's all.' Lee said. Gai made a concerned face, but kept silent. Lee just looked out of the window. Gaara smirked.

That afternoon Neji was walking in the forest. He did this on Wednesday and Friday. It was a part of his outline. He loved this forest. Nobody came here. It was very quiet. He loved silence. Lee did too. Only he and Lee ever walked in this forest. He was expecting Lee every moment. Lee walked in this forest almost every day. So they met each other very often. Neji turned off his mp3. When he looked up he looked into the grinning face of Gaara.

'Gaara!' Neji said surprised. 'What are yóu doing here?' Gaara started walking towards him.

'Why, aren't you happy to see me?' Gaara sneered. 'I'm here to see my love.' Neji blushed.

'T-thank you… but Le…' Neji couldn't finish his sentence because Gaara grabbed him and kissed him on the lips. Then Gaara pushed him and he fell on the ground. Within a few seconds Gaara was laying on top of him. Naked. Neji laughed.

'Something says me that you are in a hurry.' Gaara smirked.

'That's right. I'm longing for you.' Neji laughed nervous.

'Um… Gaara, we're…' And again Gaara didn't let him finish his sentence by kissing Neji. Gaara began unfastening Neji's jacket while kissing him, he pulled Neji in a sitting position. When he finished he took off Neji's jacket, revealing the white skin. Gaara was stroking the skin with the back of his hands.

'So soft….' Gaara whispered. He kissed the skin. Neji couldn't suppress a pleasured moan. His head fell back when Gaara began nibbling at his neck. Gaara carefully laid Neji back on the ground. Neji's hands were stroking his hair. Then his hands came up to his own hair. While Neji was pulling out the rubber band in his hair Gaara was tugging at Neji's shorts and tossed them away. Neji wriggled out of his shoes and smiled to Gaara. This simple gesture was enough to extremely excite Gaara. He wildly began licking and kissing Neji's neck, getting exciter with every second. He roughly plundered Neji's mouth, almost crushing the soft lips. Neji's hands wandered to Gaara's head, but Gaara grabbed them and pinned them down on the ground. He hold them in one hand. Then his other hand wandered to Neji's black boxers. Now they were both heavily sweating. Just when he was about to pull them down, a voice stopped them.

'…G…. Gaara….' Gaara and Neji both looked up just in time to see Lee, close to tears turning and run away. Neji's eyes got big.

'Oh no… LEE!' He struggled against Gaara's grip and tried to get up but Gaara just grabbed Neji's hands in his own again and pushed him down against the ground.

'Gaara, what….'

'Listen Neji.' Gaara said. 'I don't know what's wrong with him, but let us not ruin this moment. I think he needs some time for himself.' Neji shot a concerned look into the direction which Lee had gone, then he looked at Gaara.

'I don't know, he looked hurt.' Gaara grunted.

'Do you care for him?' Gaara said. Neji looked confused.

'Yes, I do, as a friend.'

'But nothing more then a friend?'

'No! Why are you acting like this?' Neji yelled. 'What are you thinking?'

'I'm acting like this because you're mine.' Gaara growled. 'And no one but me shall have you.' Neji gulped.

'W-what?' Gaara smiled.

'I'm just concerned, Neji.' He said. 'And I'm afraid that… you will betray me. Do you understand?' Neji smiled.

'I will never do that. I love you.' Gaara smirked.

'I'm happy to hear that. I love you too.'


	7. Chapter 6 Games

**Chapter 6 Games**

The next day Lee was walking in the school with a sad face. Naruto was walking beside him, and that wasn't really making him happy. Naruto kept babbling about Ramen.

'L-lee kun?' a voice beside him said. Lee looked up and he looked into the shameful eyes of his best friend, Neji.

'Yes, Neji-kun?'

'I'm very sorry about yesterday.' Neji said. 'I… Gaara surprised me. I had totally forgotten about you. I hope you don't mind…'

'No, no I'm happy for you both, I swear!' Lee lied. 'Don't you feel sorry!' Neji smiled.

'So we're cool?' He said. Lee nodded.

'Cool.' Neji said. 'Hey. What about playing videogames at my house this evening?' Lee's face lighted up.

'Cool! Sounds great! Just like in the past, when we were little!' Neji smiled again.

'Yes, just like the old times.' He laughed. 'Do you remember when we….' He could never finish his sentence because he was grabbed from behind, turned around to see the head of Gaara getting closer and closer in a very quick tempo and finally kiss him. What the… Gaara was kissing him in front of Lee? He quickly broke the kiss. He cursed. Lee was gone.

Neji grunted in frustration. Lee had gotten better in the past years. He won. And he won. And again he won.

'LEE!' he yelled laughing. 'What have you done in the past years? Spending all your free time with games?' Lee started laughing too.

'Well, I often play games.' He said. 'But not too often. Only at Sundays.' Neji grunted.

'Damn. I play once in two weeks.' Lee laughed.

'If you want to defeat me you'll have to train harder. Now you're just a weakling.' Neji grinned.

'Whát did you say?' he said dangerously. Lee playfully laughed.

'I said that you're a weakling.' Neji smirked.

'Lee. You're SO dead.' With that he lunged himself at Lee and began tickling Lee. Lee was laughing too hard to get Neji off.

'Hahahahaa Neji…. Stop, Neji! Hahahahaa… PLEASE NEJI STOP THIS!' Lee couldn't bring out more words because Neji's tickle attacks only increased. So did Lee's laughing. After a while, Neji concluded that if he was going to do this any longer, Lee would drop dead. So he stopped. Lee got up, heavenly breathing and looked at Neji sheepish, who sat with a huge grin on his face watching his best friend struggle to breath. Lee laughed when he saw Neji's expression.

'Neji, you bastard.' He laughed. Then he launched himself at Neji. Neji, who hadn't foreseen this, fell back against the floor while Lee started tickling him.

'Holy shit, oh shit!' Neji yelled before breaking down in laughter. Lee laughed with him. When he was done, they sat exhausted on the floor, still giggling. Neji snorted.

'Like a couple of girls.' Lee grinned.

'So?' Neji snorted again. He was happy nobody had heard him. His whole family was out of the house and the house stood alone, so the neighbours wouldn't hear a thing. Then Lee checked his watch. His face fell.

'Oh damn. I have to go home.' Neji's face fell too.

'Aw.. well, we have to do this much more often.' Lee nodded, while standing up.

'I agree.' He said. 'We haven't done this for ages.' Neji smiled and walked to the door of his house while Lee was putting on his jacket. He opened the door and to his big surprise he saw Gaara standing there.

'Gaara, why are y….' Gaara didn't let him finish his sentence, like he always did. Gaara grabbed him by his shoulders and kissed him. Neji was furious. Gaara was kissing him with Lee standing there, AGAIN! He brought up his hands to push Gaara away, but Gaara grabbed them in his own and pushed Neji against the wall, still kissing him. What the fuck?

'Well… Uhm… then I'll be going…' Lee muttered, who was now standing outside. Gaara just grinned to him and then he slammed the door closed. Neji, who was looking very angry right now, opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't because Gaara had grabbed his groin. Hard. He let out a scream which turned into a whimper.

'Such a beautiful sound…' Gaara whispered. 'I like it when you scream.' Gaara smirked to himself. He knew Lee must have heard this. And now he was going to have Neji again… God, he loved this life.

'Gaara!' Neji yelled, very angry. 'What the hell is wrong with you?' Gaara smirked and let sand take the place of his hands which held Neji pinned against the wall. With one of his free hands he cupped Neji's chin and with the other he began unfastening Neji's jacket.

'No! Gaara I do not want this right now!' Neji yelled. 'God damnit, answer my question! What part is Lee taking in this? Why are you hurting him so much?' Gaara grinned.

'That's your look on this.' He sneered. 'He just shows up on the wrong moments.' He let go of Neji's chin and snatched a knife out of a pocket in his jeans. Neji closed his eyes. He didn't like this. But a part of him did. Damn. His mind didn't wanted this but his body did.

'Gaara, stop. If you continue right now, you don't love me, you ass.' Gaara sneered at him. Then he cut away Neji's jacket and shirt. And his pants. And he loosened the band on Neji's head.

'But why should I stop?' Gaara whispered and leaned in. 'I can see you are excited, almost as much as I am.' Neji moaned when Gaara teared away his underwear and Gaara's hand grabbed his groin again. Gaara grabbed Neji's hair with the other hand and kissed him on the lips. Neji could feel his cock harden when Gaara started using his tongue and began plundering his mouth, as usual. When Gaara let go of him and smirked, Neji said:

'Gaara, you bastard. Leave my house.' Gaara grinned. Neji looked at Gaara's eyes and was shocked at what he saw. Gaara's eyes held an insane expression of pure lust. Pure evil.

'No.' Gaara said. 'I'm not leaving until I have taken you.' Then he roughly turned Neji around and the sand kept Neji's hands behind his back. Neji let his head rest against the wall, knowing what was about to come. Angry of himself, he submitted to the pleasure Gaara was giving him.

'I hate you, Gaara.' He said. Gaara laughed. Neji heard Gaara put his jeans down and his underwear. Then he rammed himself inside and Neji screamed with pain and pleasure. His head fell back. 'Oh my god, Gaara….' He moanded. 'Stop this… I don't want…' Gaara grinned.

'It's no rape when you feel pleasure in it, you know.' he sneered. 'And you, my beautiful Neji, you certainly have pleasure in it. Like you always do.'

'Gaara, free me.' Neji pleaded. 'I want… I want to...'

'No I won't release you.' Gaara said. 'There's still a chance that you'll run away. I won't take that risk.' Gaara rammed himself in Neji again. And again. And Neji screamed. Finally Gaara came and came out of Neji and exhausted sat back on the floor. With a sign of his fingers he released Neji, who slumped on the ground. He moaned in pain. He hugged himself.

'Gaara….' Neji breathed. 'Leave… now…' Gaara grinned. Then he stood and pulled his underwear and jeans up again. He kneeled by Neji and roughly kissed him again. But Neji pushed him away.

'Leave.' Neji said, now with more breath. He winced when he felt a flash of pain. 'I need some time for myself.' Gaara stood after he had stroked Neji's cheek with the back of his hand. Neji turned his head away. 'As you wish.' Gaara said. With that he opened the door, stepped outsite and closed the door behind him. Neji hugged his knees. He had worked himself into a lot of trouble. And he was angry. Very angry. He blinked the tears which came up in his eyes away. He wouldn't forgive Gaara for this. That bastard.


	8. Chapter 7 A new relationbroken heart 2

**Chapter 7 A new relation and a broken heart… again. **

School was over and Gaara was walking to his motorcycle. Lee saw him and ran upto him. 'Gaara…I need to talk to you.' He said as he tugged at Gaara's shirt. 'Hehe, this is my chance.' Gaara thought.

'Hop on.' He said to Lee. Gaara decided to take Lee to a nice and 'quit' place. The forest was gonna be perfect. As they reached the forest, Gaara pulled Lee with him to a tree trunk and they sat down.

'Well, what is it?' Gaara asked. Lee was silent for a moment. Then he sighed and said:

'I…just…I had to tell you this…please don't be mad…but I like you…no it's more like…I love you. I need you, I want you to be my everything. I want you to kiss me and I just can't stop feeling this way and at first I thought you liked me too.' Lee looked down sad. Gaara was looking at Lee surprised. He had no idea Lee had such a crush on him. It was…the same as he had for Lee.

'But you are with Neji and I hate it! Why did you do that?' Lee suddenly yelled angry and hurt.

'Baka, I did it to make you jealous…' Gaara answered.

'That's not an excuse…. Wait… wh… what did you say?' Lee asked surprised and looked at Gaara. Gaara looked away uncomfortable. He hadn't learned how to express his feelings with words. He could only do it by showing lust. But with Lee, that just wouldn't be enough.

'I err…I feel the same.' Gaara said, feeling stupid he couldn't say more. Lee first looked surprised and then smiled. Suddenly Gaara turned around, smacked Lee on the floor and pushed his lips on Lee's. Lee was surprised for a while. Gaara opened his mouth and touched Lee's lips with his tongue. Lee opened his mouth, not really knowing what he was doing, just going by his instinct. Gaara started to kiss more heavily and their tongues entwined. Gaara started undressing himself and Lee had no idea what to do. Gaara grabbed the zipper on Lee's back and opened it.

'Gaara I…' Gaara quickly kissed Lee. Lee started kissing back. Gaara was such a great kisser, the way he moved his tongue. Gaara was almost totally naked and Lee's suit was now hanging over his hips. Lee could feel his pants tightening. They kicked out their shoes and Gaara pulled the rest of the suit of off Lee. After that he undressed himself while heavily kissing Lee. Lee was groaning soft and gently, not the kind of moans Neji would give, those were louder and intenser. Gaara knew he shouldn't be too rough on him. They were both naked now.

'Are you sure?' Gaara asked Lee, whispering it in his ear.

'Hn…yeah.' Lee said, already moaning from excitement. Both Lee and Gaara got themselves ready for it and then…Lee stopped Gaara. He had heard someone walking on the path. Gaara had looked up too. They found a shocked Neji staring at them. His big eyes were filling with water as he saw the two. Neji didn't know what to do. 'LEE!' He thought. 'I mean… I could understand it if it was Sasuke, or Kiba, or even Shikamaru… but Lee! How low had he sunk that Lee had gotten better then him?!' Neji quickly turned around and ran away.

'Oh no…Neji.' Lee thought. He had forgotten all about Gaara being with Neji AND the fact that Neji was walking through this forest too. He should have known. This was bad. This was, besides incredibly embarrassing, a smack in the face for Neji. How could he not have seen it coming? Lee wanted to run after Neji, but Gaara stopped him.

'Gaara let go!' Lee yelled.

'No. I don't want this to spoil the moment.' Gaara said stubborn.

'Gaara! Neji is my best friend and I…I go and do this! Just let me go, I have to talk to him!' Lee yelled angry. Gaara didn't let go.

'But you can't…I mean…not in that…scimpy outfit.' Gaara said and smirked at the side of Lee's naked, and still sweaty body. Lee looked down his own body.

'Oh…' He said. Then he pulled Gaara off him and put on his clothes, not saying a word to Gaara.

'I'm sorry Gaara.' He said when he was done. 'But I can't do this until I've talked with Neji.' Lee said. 'We'll continue it later.' Lee said, not really noticing what he had just said. 'Now go dress yourself.' He added and walked away. Lee decided to go talk to Neji first thing tomorrow. Neji probably wouldn't wanna talk to him now either way.


	9. Chapter 8 Coming together

**Chapter 8 Coming together. **

That evening Lee was sitting in the livingroom. His parents had gone away for the weekend, so he was home alone.

'Good thing they're gone.' Lee said to himself. 'Now at least I can think about what I've done.' At that moment the doorbell rang. 'Who could that be, this late at night?' Lee thought and walked to the door. When he opened it Gaara was standing in the doorway, looking away. 'G…Gaara…what are you doing here?' Lee asked surprised.

'I…err….I wanted to apologise.' He said uncomfortable.

'…for what?' Lee asked as he pulled Gaara inside.

'For what I did…to Neji.' Gaara said.

'Well you should not be apologising to me, but to Neji.' Lee answered.

'I know that, but…well let's just say it's complicated. Besides, I wasn't sure if you were mad at me or not…so…are you?' Gaara asked.

'No…'Lee said uncomfortable. 'It's more that I'm mad…at myself…I should have known better then to…you know.' Lee said, blushing.

'Yeah about that. You said we'd finish that later.' Gaara said smirking. He pushed Lee on the couch.

'What the…' Gaara sneered Lee's mouth by kissing him.

'Gaara stop it, this isn't the time for it.' Lee said as he pushed Gaara of him. Gaara was silent as he sat up straight.

'I…I'm sorry.' He finally said.

'It's ok.' Lee answered and looked at Gaara. Gaara was looking down sad.

'You know Gaara. You didn't really do anything wrong. Everyone makes mistakes. You can learn from it.' Lee said, comforting Gaara. Gaara looked at Lee surprised. Nobody had ever been that kind to him. Gaara just couldn't resist. He kissed Lee. But this time it wasn't the forceful kind of kiss. It was more gentle and Lee gave in. He grabbed the back of Gaara's hand and pulled him down on the couch again.

'Is it…ok?' Gaara asked. Lee responded by pulling Gaara's head back down and kissing him. Gaara couldn't keep his head cool after that. His rough self came up again, and he started ripping off Lee's clothes again. In the mean time Lee led Gaara upstairs while they were still kissing. They fell down on the stairs, but Gaara didn't led Lee up anymore. He had fully undressed Lee and was now busy undressing himself. He was plundering Lee's mouth, who just couldn't resist the way Gaara touched him. Now that Gaara too was naked, Gaara started to get control over himself again. Though he still wanted nothing more then to take Lee…and take him good. Gaara started kissing Lee in the neck while rubbing Lee's chest. Lee gave out a soft moan again, which excited Gaara even more. Gaara rubbed his hands down Lee's chest, which caused Lee to moan a bit harder. Gaara roughly turned Lee around.

'To think we couldn't even make it all the way up the stairs.' Gaara thought and smirked. 'Lee…hn…It's your first time right?' Gaara asked excited. Lee replied with a moan, as Gaara hadn't waited for Lee to answer. He had already rammed himself inside, and he was enjoying it. Lee bit his lip. Gaara got his hand down Lee's stomach all the way down below. Lee gave out a soft and weak scream.

'How does it feel?' Gaara asked smirking. He continued ramming himself inside, and with everytime he did Lee's moaning got louder. Gaara was absolutely not being gentle with him. Gaara grabbed Lee's pulses and held them down as he kissed Lee's neck. Lee felt Gaara's sweaty body rub against his.

'It hurts.' Lee thought to himself, but he didn't wanna spoil the moment. Another moan. He wanted to share this with Gaara and he wanted to give Gaara pleasure. Gaara was breathing in his neck as it all came to an end. Gaara turned Lee around again and started kissing him again, holding Lee's arms down against the stairstap. Lee kissed back.

'I'm sorry.' Gaara said out of breathe. 'Did it hurt?'

'Hn…a bit…but that didn't matter, cause it was you.' Lee said, out of breathe too. Gaara let him go and sat down on the stairs. Lee got up too. They just sat on the stairs for a while, both heavily breathing.

'Gaara.' Lee said after a while, as he walked down the stairs tossing Gaara his clothes. Gaara looked up.

'Does this mean we're…together?' Lee asked him. Gaara didn't respond. 'Gaara?' Lee asked and turned around. He was putting on his clothes again. 'You do like me right?' Lee asked worried.

'Y..yes! Of course I do…I just wondered….would you...want to?' Gaara finally asked. Lee gave him a surprised look.

'If I didn't want it, then what was the point in this thing?' He said and smiled. Gaara was surprised. Lee kept being so kind, it was all new to Gaara.

'Then yes…' Gaara said. 'We're together.' And he smiled briefly.


	10. Chapter 9 Make up

**Chapter 9 Make up. **

The next day as Lee got all his courage together and got to Neji's house. He knew that Neji was gonna be mad, that he might not even open the door, but Lee wasn't gonna give up on it. He felt guilty about last day, even about last night, so he had to talk it through. He knocked on the door. After a while Neji's mom opened the door and let Lee in. She probably had no idea what was going on between the two friends. Lee got to Neji's room and knocked on the door. Neji opened it. 'Oh…' He said calm as he saw Lee.

'I…err…I gotta talk to you Neji.' Lee said uncomfortable.

'Hmpf.' Neji said and let Lee in, closing his door. 'Well? What do you want?' Neji asked not interested.

'I wanted to apologise.' Lee said.

'You don't have to.' Neji said. His voice was empty, like it had never been before.

'I do have to.' Lee said strict. 'I should've never done something like that. No matter how much I like Gaara, I…'

'So you do like him?' Neji asked calm, putting his arms over each other.

'Y…yes, but that's not the point.' Lee said, getting even more uncomfortable. Neji wasn't acting like himself at all. Logical, both Lee and Gaara had betrayed him.

'Listen Neji. I know you must hate be by now and I don't blame you. I just wanted to apologise, but if you're not gonna listen now, I guess I'll try another time.' Lee said serious. He started walking away.

'It's not you I'm mad at.' Neji suddenly said. Lee turned around surprised. 'It's Gaara. He was my…He broke me. Not just what he did with you. Something happened before…with him…he…I…I can't tell you.' Neji said and closed his eyes. A tear rolled down his cheek. Lee had never seen Neji like this. Something was wrong. Really wrong.

'Neji, I…' Lee stopped. Neji was actually crying. And not just a little. Tears were pooring down his face. Neji turned around and Lee just stood there. He hugged himself heavy.

'I'm sorry.' Neji said softly.

'Neji what did he do to you?' Lee asked worried.

'He…he…I…I really can't tell you Lee. I'm sorry.' Neji said, whiping away his tears. 'But it's not you Lee, really.' Neji turned around and smiled a bit. That didn't comfort Lee though. 'So we're cool?' He asked insure.

'Yeah, we're cool.' Neji answered.

'You sure?' Lee asked again.

'Yes I'm sure.' Neji answered.

'You are absolutely, positively sure that we're friends again?' Lee asked.

'Yes! Damn Lee stop.' Neji said and laughed. 'And you forgot 'best'.'

'I forgot what?' Lee asked confused.

'You said 'friends', but it should be 'best' friends.' Neji answered smirking. It was a relief to see that. If Neji smirked that meant he could laugh with Lee. And that meant, he wasn't angry. 'Sorry.' Lee said and smirked too.

'But Lee…are you and Gaara…you know? Together now?' Neji asked sad again.

'Err…I don't know.' Lee said quick. He couldn't tell Neji about that night. Besides, Lee wasn't sure if he wanted a relationship with someone who had hurt his best friend like that.

'But err…I gotta go.' Lee said and was already walking away. 'I err…promised my mom I'd clean the house today.' Lee said.

'Oh ok. See you later.' Neji answered.


	11. Chapter 10 Revalation

**Chapter 10 Revelation**

Lee walked to Gaara's house. No it was more like, he stamped to Gaara's house. He was angry at him. Gaara had done something horrible to Neji and Lee was gonna find out. Nobody messed with his best friend, not even Gaara. Lee knocked on the door. A bit too hard, he was sure that would've given him a bruise. Kankurou opened the door. Lee pushed him away and walked to Gaara's room. He slammed it open.

'WHAT DID YOU DO TO NEJI!?' Lee yelled furious. Gaara looked at him shocked. 'W…what are you so mad about?' Gaara asked.

'You know what I'm talking about! You did something to Neji! Now spill it!' Lee yelled walking upto Gaara.

'I don't…know what you're talking about L…' Lee grabbed him by his colar.

'What the! Lee!' Gaara yelled scared.

'What did you do to Neji! Just tell me!' Lee yelled, turning red.

'I…I…I can't tell you.' Gaara said. He knew Lee wasn't talking about what happened between them. He was talking about what he had done to Neji. In the hallway. Dammit, why did he even did that? How was he gonna explain it to Lee? Was his whole plan just doomed to fail?

'You can and you are gonna tell me!' Lee said, letting go of Gaara.

'You don't wanna know.' Gaara said looking down.

'I do wanna know. Neji is my best friend. I went to see him today. We made up, but he was really upset. I've never seen him like that. And it was because of you. He said you did something to him. Now what did you do!' Lee yelled again.

'FINE!' Gaara suddenly yelled, surprising Lee. 'FINE I'LL TELL YOU! I RAPED HIM!' Gaara yelled. He had tears in his eyes. He had screwed up so bad. He was gonna lose Lee and he had torn Neji apart. What was with him these past days? Lee was silent. He hadn't expected something like that.

'Y…you what?' Lee asked shocked. It kinda hurt him too. To think that Gaara had done something like that. How could Lee ever trust Gaara again?

'I raped him. There I said it. That time, when you went to Neji to do videogames. In the hallway, when you left… you must have heard him scream, that was not out of pleasure. I raped him.' Gaara said and backed away from Lee.

'Why for crying out load did you do that?!' Lee yelled now getting angry. He was so confused. How could all of this happen? How?

'I…don't know…I really don't know. I just wanted him…so badly. I was being an animal. I was evil, and I don't know where it came from. And…well, Neji didn't exactly hated it physically. It's just that he…mentally didn't want it. But I didn't care. I just did it and didn't listen to his pleas to let me stop. Oh my god… and now it's gonna screw up everything! You're gonna break up with me! And Neji will hate me for the rest of his life! I never wanted this! I never wanted to end up as the bad one!' Gaara yelled. He was crying. A waterfall of tears were coming down. This wasn't fake. Gaara was in pain. Suddenly Gaara felt Lee's arms surrounding him. Lee…hugged him.

'L…Lee?' Gaara asked with a squeeky voice.

'It's ok Gaara.' Lee said.

'Why aren't you screaming. Or storming out the room?' Gaara asked.

'Because I'm not mad. You've done something horrible, I know that, you know that. It's in the past. But I know you've changed and you regret it. And that's enough.' Lee said calm. Gaara looked sad and confused. Lee was just too nice.

'So…we're still?' Gaara asked.

'Yes we are. But…I couldn't tell Neji today. So…we'll have to explain that to him later.' Lee answered. Gaara looked at Lee and then he kissed him. But this time, no tongue and not rough. And no lust…just love.


	12. Chapter 11 Shower assault

**Chapter 11 Shower assault. **

That Monday the class had a sport day. They had to sport the whole day, in the sport hall of their school. Now they were playing basketball. And Lee was good at it. VERY good. He had now won from Naruto, Kankurou, Kiba, Neji and Sasuke. Now he was playing with Gaara. They kept smirking to each other. Neji was leaning against a wall, staring ahead of him. He had had a mark already, so he was done. He did have to go in a couple of minutes, he had to go to the dentist. He saw Sasuke walk with a limp to Jiraiya, their teacher. They talked a while and then Sasuke hobbled along to the boy changing rooms. Neji frowned. What was wrong with him? Did he had an injury? He checked his watch. Ten minutes left. He looked up to see Kiba watching him closely and Shikamaru looking concerned.

'What's it?' Neji asked. Kiba looked concerned.

'You and Gaara… you're not together anymore?' Neji looked away.

'He is with Lee now.' He said softly. 'We're not together anymore.'

'But…' Shikamaru began but Neji looked at him tiredly.

'Shikamaru. I don't want to talk about it. No relations for me for a month to begin with.' Shikamaru was silent.

'Sorry.' Shikamaru said and walked away, thinking Neji would be better off alone this moment. Kiba left too. Neji was staring at the floor. He was still angry at Gaara. He still couldn't believe Gaara had went só far. But part of him missed Gaara. God, he needed that… rough attitude of him. He closed his eyes. Why did Gaara like Lee that much? Lee was really sweet… but he couldn't represent someone to fall in love with Lee. He opened his eyes again and checked his watch again. It was time to go. He nodded to Jiraiya, who nodded to him too and he walked to the changing room. He needed a shower. He let his hair loosen before he had reached the door. He opened the door and stepped inside. He heard someone shower. That had to be Sasuke. Neji walked to were his clothes were laying and put off his shoes. Then he stepped out of his gym shorts and grabbed a towel out of his backpack. Then he made his way to the showerroom, which was behind a door. Just when he was about to open the door the door opened and he bumped into Sasuke. Sasuke was done with showering and only had a towel around his waist. Sasuke held himself to the doorpost but Neji landed on his back on the floor. With his legs spread. Sasuke stopped in his moments and looked Neji over and over. He almost started drooling. Neji was so… sexy right now. The long hairs were spread over the floor, his hands beside his head and the naked legs spread a little…. Sasuke could feel his own cock harden with the sight.

'Uh, Sasuke?' Neji helped him out of his daydream. He was pushing himself into a sitting position, but before he could finish, Sasuke grabbed Neji's collar and dragged him into the showerroom, only to toss him to the ground again. Neji panicked. What was Sasuke doing? Sasuke slammed the door closed and jumped on him en slammed Neji's hands against the ground. Then Sasuke was only looking at him.

'Sasuke what's wrong with you?' Neji asked confused. Then Sasuke began kissing him. 'Oh no!' Neji thought. 'Not this again!' He began struggling against the hands that were holding him, and tried to pull his head away. Sasuke stopped kissing him and now held Neji's hands in one hand. He hit a shower and moaned in pain. The shower began giving water and splashed upon them. This only excited Sasuke more and more.

'Sasuke let me go!' Neji yelled. Sasuke closed his eyes as if he was thinking. Then he teared Neji's shirt away. A short feeling of pleasure raced trough Neji's body, but it was quickly replaced with fear. Sasuke kissed him again. He trashed wildly against the iron grip around his hands. Sasuke's other hand was holding his head. Then the door burst open. It was Naruto, who had heard Neji scream.

He flipped when he saw the position Sasuke and Neji were in. Sasuke had just looked up and had stopped kissing Neji. Then he saw the look in Neji's eyes, Neji's teared clothes….

'OH MY FUCKING GOD!' Naruto yelled. 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO NEJI?!' Neji didn't knew what he had to think. He had been afraid, but it had been exciting too. The only thing he wanted right now was to go home and think about this all. He needed some time. Sasuke released Neji and just when he got up the other boys and the teacher came running in. They all had their mouths hanging open.

'Sasuke!' Kiba yelled angry. 'What's going on in your mind? He and Gaara just broke up, Why the hell would he want to…' Shikamaru laid a hand on his shoulder and shaked his head. Kiba was silent. Neji quickly stood from were he was laying on the floor. Jiraiya grunted angrily.

'Sasuke. Come to my office after school.' Sasuke bit his lip. What had he done? He turned to Neji and wanted to say something to him, but Neji pushed him away and went to the changing room to put his clothes on. He did this in a quick tempo, then he left without looking back or saying a word.


	13. Chapter 12 Making clear

**Chapter 12 Making clear. **

Neji was walking through the forest, he was a mess. He didn't went to the dentist. He wasn't in the right mood right now. All the events from past week were flowing through his head. His first time with Gaara. His second time, in the forest. And the last time, when he had been unwilling. Gaara had just… he just… took him and didn't care what Neji wanted. Only what he wanted. He didn't listen to his pleas. He only wanted to have sex. Neji pressed his jaw together. Gaara had just used him. To make Lee jealous. Neji felt tears came up in his eyes. He blinked them out. And that Sasuke… he had wanted to do the same thing to him. Sasuke wasn't even a friend, he barely knew him. Sasuke had wanted to use him as well. Just like that night in Gaara's place. With that stupid game. Stupid Naruto. If he didn't had come with that game, none of this would have happened. Neji was now walking out of the forest. He shaked his head in frustration. No, he couldn't think about Naruto like that. Naruto just did not had the brains to think of this things… that this kind of things could happen in a innocent game. That things would get so complicated. Maybe he had to tell someo…

'Hey Neji!' a voice called. Neji looked up, pissed because someone had disturbed his thoughts. And he saw the person who he NOT wanted to see or talk to right now. Sasuke. Sasuke saw the look on Neji's face and felt a guilty feeling flowing trough him.

'Get lost.' Neji said and walked past him. Sasuke grabbed Neji at his wrist and pulled him back. 'No Neji.' Sasuke said. 'I wanted to say sorry.' Neji snorted.

'Is that all you can bring up?' He said sarcastic. 'How courageous of you. Now let go.'

'Why are you acting so pissed?' Sasuke said angry. 'Like something happened!'

'IF NARUTO HADN'T SHOWN UP YOU WOULD HAVE RAPED ME, YOU ASSHOLE!' Neji yelled. Sasuke was shocked.

'Wh-what gives y….'

'I SAW YOUR EYES, UCHIHA! YOU ARE JUST THE SAME AS THAT GAARA! THAT ASSHOLE ONLY USED ME BECAUSE HE WANTED TO HAVE SEX WITH ME AND WANTED TO MAKE LEE JEALOUS! AND WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?! HAVEN'T HAD A FIRST TIME?! CAN'T YOU FIND A DATE? OR IS YOUR COCK LONGING TO RAM INTO SOMEONE'S BODY??! GET LOST AND FIND A LIFE, YOU JERK!!!' With that Neji slapped Sasuke hard in the face and stormed away. Sasuke looked how Neji stamped away and brought his hand to his cheek, were Neji had slapped him. He felt guilty. He knew Neji had lighted his heart. Sasuke clasped his hands to a fist. That Gaara… Oh how he hated that guy. He had to speak with that guy too.


	14. Chapter 13 Wrestling

**Chapter 13 Wrestling. **

The next day they had another sport day. They were training for the week after this week, that would be a sport week. Jiraiya clapped his hands.

'Today we are going to do a recreation exercise.' He said. 'We are just going to play around with each other what will be wrestling in the end. I'll decide your partner and then we will just start. Oh yeah, the girls can go to the other room, they will have dance lessons from Miss Kurenai.' The girls left. Jiraiya looked to the boys.

'Naruto, you go with Chouji.' He said. Naruto looked disappointed. He had too much energy, and Chouji did not. Naruto walked to Chouji.

'Kiba, you're with Shikamaru.' Kiba grinned.

'Yes!' he yelled. Shikamaru snorted when Kiba hugged him.

'Lee, you are with Gaara.' Gaara smiled and Lee blushed sweetly.

'Shino, you're with Kankurou.' The two blinked at each other. Naruto's mouth fell open.

'And Neji, you're with Sasuke.' Neji shot a angry glance in Sasuke direction, Sasuke only smirked. Their classmates watched Sasuke, not trusting him. Everybody chose a mat to wrestle upon. Jiraiya put on some music to relax a bit more. Gaara and Lee sat down.

'I'm concerned for Neji.' Lee said. 'That Sasuke… what is that guy thinking?' Gaara nodded.

'I think he's lusting after Neji… just like….' Lee laid a finger on Gaara's lips.

'Gaara.' He said softly. 'That's over. That's done. You are a better person now. Don't think about your past.' Gaara smiled.

'You're so good for me.' He said. 'So nice and sweet… I feel like I'm a better person now I'm with you, I… I love you so much.' Lee smiled lovingly.

'And I love you too. I want to kiss you right now but the rest of the class is here. Let us fight.' He added the last thing with a grin. Gaara sat into a fight position.

'Let us fight.' He repeated. Next tot hem there was only silence. Shino and Kankurou were already wrestling. Then Shino won, then Kankurou won and again Shino won. They were the best opponents. Next to them were Naruto and Chouji trying to wrestle. But Chouji kept eating his chips and Naruto was furious because he couldn't fight with Chouji. No further comments needed. Next. Kiba and Shikamaru were trying not to hug each other, kiss each other and touch each other in a way that wasn't allowed within the sport. Shikamaru pinned Kiba against the ground. 'Hah!' he yelled. 'I win!' Then he felt something pressing in his belly. 'Uh Kiba… you're not supposed to have Akamaru's stick in your pocket.' Kiba blushed. 'Err…. That's not really a stick…' he said. Shikamaru blushed too.

'….oh…' He said. Then they kissed.

'SHIKAMARU! KIBA! STOP THAT!' Their teacher yelled. They let go of each other, fiercely blushing. They began wrestling again. Next to them Neji and Sasuke were wrestling. Sasuke was smirking, Neji was looking angry. He tried to punch Sasuke, but Sasuke avoided Neji's fist. After a couple of minutes Sasuke had Neji pinned down on the ground.

'I win.' Sasuke said.

'Congratulations.' Neji grumbled. 'Now get off me.'

'Doesn't a winner always gets a price?' Sasuke smirked. Neji gaped at Sasuke.

'What the fuck are you talking abou…' Sasuke kissed him. Oh no, this time he wouldn't let Sasuke do that without getting harmed. Neji kicked as hard as he could with his knee into Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke stopped kissing Neji, grabbed his stomach and moaned in pain. Neji pushed him away.

'You bastard.' Neji hissed. Then he stood. 'I'm going to ask for another partner.' Sasuke grabbed Neji's hand.

'I… I'm sorry Neji.' He said. 'It won't happen again. Let's just sport… alright?' Neji narrowed his eyes. 'Fine.' He said. 'But if you try anything again, I will beat you up.' Sasuke smirked at the idea but nodded.

'That's fine with me.' He said. 'Let us continue.'


	15. Chapter 14 Handball

**Chapter 14 Handball. **

The next day they had their last training of that week. They were playing handball right now. Everybody was playing happily except for Neji. He was in the opposite team from Sasuke and Gaara. So when he had the chance he aimed the ball at one of their heads. As hard as possible. To his great frustration none hit his goal. After a couple of times trying nothing happened. Neji was getting more and more frustrated. Then he felt something knocking in the back of his head.

'Ohww…' he moaned. He saw black spots before his eyes. He vaguely could see a panicking Naruto jumping before his eyes. Then there was only black. Naruto panicked when Neji passed out and fell on the ground. Naruto had given the ball a huge kick but it was a little to close to the ground and the ball had hit Neji. Now Neji was laying unconscious on the ground. Sasuke ran to Neji. Lee followed him.

'Neji?' he called. 'Neji? Can you hear me?' The rest was standing around them. Were was Jiraiya? Naruto panicked.

'OH NO! HE'S GONNA DIE! WHAT DO WE HAVE TO DO?! OH NO, OH NOOOOO!' Sasuke looked at Neji's chest and nearly got a heart attack when he saw Neji wasn't breathing. 'Oh my god he's not breathing!' He yelled.

'What?!!' Lee yelled.

'WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!' Naruto was running around now, yelling 'whaaaat' the whole time. Nobody paid attention to him.

'Someone has to breathe air into him!' Kiba yelled. 'Whaaaaat?!' naruto yelled.

Sasuke didn't had to doubt about that. He pressed his lips against Neji's and closed Neji's nose with his fingers. Then he breathed for him. He did this a couple of times, and finally Neji's eyes flew open and Neji started coughing. Sasuke pushed Neji into a sitting position. Neji looked at him. 'You?!' he yelled. 'You ba…' Then he started coughing again. Lee sat down on Neji's other side.

'Neji-kun?' he asked. 'Are you okay?' Neji breathed deeply and then he nodded.

'I'm… okay… now…' he managed to say. 'Just… short.. hn… of breath…' Lee helped Neji up, after he had sent a warning glare at Sasuke, and accompanied him to the changing room. Sasuke was staring after them. He sighed. He checked the clock which was hanging above the door of the changing room. It was time to change.

'It's time guys!' he yelled. The others sighed relieved and they walked to the changing room. When Sasuke got in he saw Neji in his underwear, trying to get the zipper of his backpack to open. Lee was already dressed and was laughing at Neji, who looked frustrated.

'Stupid backpack.' He grunted and Lee only laughed more.

'Sit down, Neji-kun.' He said gently. 'Your hands are shaking. I think you have to do a little more calmly.' Neji sat down and Lee was looking at the zipper of Neji's backpack. And he opened it.

'What the fuck!' Neji yelled and stood. Lee laughed when Neji snatched his backpack from Lee's arms. Then Neji laughed too. Sasuke watched them jealous. He had never laughed with Neji… And Lee did the whole time. But they were best friends after all. Sasuke had to stop himself from drooling when he looked at Neji's soft skin. That long slender legs, the muscled arms, that sexy butt… Oh god, he wanted him so badly. He wanted to hear Neji moan in pleasure, he wanted to kiss those lips, he wanted to… Sasuke shaked his head. He was getting crazy. The lust was piling up in his head. He had to have Neji. Else he was getting mad.


	16. Chapter 15 Dungeon love making

**Chapter 15 Dungeon love making. **

Thursday. The school was out for a day in the towns castle. Nobody found it really exciting. Shikamaru and Kiba were only busy with each other and Gaara and Lee…well they were gone. Neji was thinking of everything that had happened. Thinking about Sasuke and Gaara. He wasn't really happy with both of them. Not with Gaara, because well…that was clear. Not about Sasuke because Neji just couldn't resist him. He was so rough on Neji, but he didn't mind it at all. He shouldn't be wanting Sasuke the way he did, he should be weeping about Gaara, but he just couldn't stop himself from thinking of Sasuke most of the time. That time in the shower. What would have happened if Naruto hadn't stopped them? And Sasuke had absolutely NO right to kiss him those few times. What was that guy thinking anyway? And why was he himself liking it so much?

The group was led through the dungeons of the castle. 'They are all just tiny rooms with bars.' Neji thought bored.

'You can now go and look inside the cells.' The guide said. Neji walked inside the cell closest to himself. After a while Sasuke followed him in.

'Let's go further.' The guide said and he and the group started walking away. Neji looked one last time, so did Sasuke. Then they heard a smack. They both turned around surprised.

'What the… The door closed.' Neji said to himself. He started pulling and pushing the door. 'Hello! Can someone get us out!' He yelled.

'They can't hear us.' Sasuke said calm. He began walking to Neji.

'You stay away from me.' Neji said annoyed as Sasuke got closer. Sasuke stopped. He still felt guilty, but he also thought he had put up enough patience for Neji. And the situation they were in, he had to do something, he had to use the opportunity. He was in a cell, with Neji. No one could hear them. This was his chance. Neji turned around, his mouth half open. Sasuke got excited already.

'What are you staring a…' Sasuke had pushed Neji on the ground and was now sitting on him while kissing him.

'Sasuke, what the fuck, get off!' Neji yelled angry, after pushing Sasuke's head away.

'No.' Sasuke said.

'Yes! Get off!' Neji yelled panicking. Sasuke held on to his hands. Sasuke kissed Neji again, this time roughly putting his tongue inside. Neji's body got excited, but he was terrified inside. He didn't wanted this! Why did his body react the opposite from his mind? Did it even react the opposite of his mind?

Sasuke was undressing Neji's upperbody. Oh how he loved Neji's body. It was so white and shiny. He stroked over it. Suddenly Sasuke clammed Neji between his legs, while sitting on top of him. He pulled out a rope from his jacket.

'What…What are you planning with that?' Neji asked scared as he tried to release himself from Sasuke's firm grip.

'You know what I'll do.' Sasuke said smirking. He just couldn't control himself anymore. And his body he just noticed. Dammit, his god damn dig just had to harden again. Sasuke grabbed Neji's wrists again and smacked them down. He wrapped the rope around them and the cells bars and tight them up tight.

'Sasuke! Stop this! Why are you doing this?!' Neji yelled.

'Because I want to.' Sasuke said. He thought about that answer for a while. Did he really wanted it? Yes. But why. Not just because he wanted to have sex. No. Because he wanted Neji. He wanted to get intimate with Neji. And if Neji didn't wanted it to, then Sasuke was gonna show him right here, right now what he would be missing. Sasuke 'always' got what he wanted. Sasuke stood up. Now that he had Neji strapped to the bars, it was gonna be a lot easier. He pulled off Neji's pants. Both of them, so Neji was totally naked. Sasuke was looking at him, getting very, very horny.

'Sasuke stop it please! I don't want this!' Neji screamed, struggling against the ropes. Sasuke didn't answer, he pulled off his own shirt…his pants…his other pants…

'My god.' Neji thought, looking at Sasuke's naked body. 'That chest…that skin…those legs…his…. God he was hot. No god damn cock, how dare you harden again.' Neji thought. Sasuke kneeled down, wanted to get between Neji's legs. Neji closed them and tried to kick Sasuke away. Too bad Sasuke was just a bit stronger then the bound up Neji. He pushed Neji's legs away and placed an arm under Neji's back. He pulled the white body up, which was struggling against his grip.

'Sasuke no! I don't…'

'If you don't want it, then how come you're so hard?' Sasuke asked and smirked. His body rubbed against Neji's and Sasuke kissed Neji roughly. His tongue was touching every part of the inside of Neji's mouth. Neji wasn't really struggling against it. 'I shouldn't be liking this, I shouldn't be liking this.' Neji thought as he was turned on really, really bad. Sasuke pulled Neji up even more and rammed himself in hard. Neji moaned load. So did Sasuke. Neji was still struggling.

'Sasuke…stop it..' He said moaning out of protest but enjoying it too.

'Shut up Neji! You're gonna like this whether you want it or not!' Sasuke yelled as he rammed himself in even harder. Neji screamed. Now he really was in pain. But he enjoyed this too.

'Sasuke!' He yelled. 'Stop!!'

'Shut up!' Sasuke yelled back and kept ramming himself inside, faster and faster. Neji was almost screaming on the top of his lungs and Sasuke was obviously enjoying it. Neji put his jaws together. He couldn't let Sasuke know how much he was liking it. Sasuke was so rough and it felt so good. He had never been as excited as now. Sasuke noticed Neji was being silent.

'Start moaning Neji!' He yelled and got even rougher. He put his nails into Neji's back. The ropes were already making strings in his pulses from all the movement Sasuke made his body do. Neji didn't give in. 'No yelling, no screaming and most of all NO moaning.' He thought to himself.

'Moan for me! GOD DAMMIT NEJI! MOAN! NOW! SCREAM OR WHATEVER! BUT YOU 'ARE' ENJOYING THIS!' Sasuke yelled and rammed himself inside as hard as he could. Neji gave in. He moaned and yelled and screamed all at the same time. It felt so good. So rough and so good. He could feel everything. His body tightened and Sasuke started licking Neji's neck and kissing him, putting his tongue inside, while he continued ramming himself inside. Then he came and gave out a moan. Sasuke let Neji down but stayed on top of him. They were both exhausted and breathing loud.

'S…Sasuke…Hn…'Neji was still moaning.

'Good, you liked it.' Sasuke said between his breathing and smirked. They were both sweating too. Sasuke's sweat dripped down his hair and body, onto Neji.

'Now say you like it, I wanna hear it.' Sasuke said.

'Hn…' Neji replied.

'Say it Neji.' Sasuke said.

'I…I…liked it.' Neji said, giving in. Ok so he gave in. That didn't mean anything right. It just meant that Sasuke was really good in…having sex. But not more. Or did it. If Neji really didn't want Sasuke to screw him over like that, then he wouldn't have liked it that much. So he…liked Sasuke. But Neji was angry too. Sasuke didn't cared about his feelings, Neji thougt. He had just done what HE wanted. Sasuke got up and dressed himself. Then he bowed over Neji, kissing him roughly again.

'I'm sorry I had to do it like that. But you had all my lust stuck in my head and it just came out.' Sasuke whispered and then he untied Neji. Neji sat up in shock, but then quickly got dressed. When he was done a guard came down the dungeons and opened the cell for them. They quickly searched for their class, acting as if nothing had happened.

'How could I have done that. No… how could HE have done that. That bastard, he took advantage of the way I feel for him.' Neji thought angry. 'I... I just like him, as a friend, and he…' He noticed Sasuke was staring at him.

'What are you looking at you bastard! Next time, screw someone else, will you!' He yelled and ran to the group. Luckily nobody had heard that. 'Shit.' Sasuke thought and looked down. 'Now I've done it. Dammit, why'd I have to do that? Now Neji is never gonna like me. God dammit! I'm such an asshole!' Sasuke thought to himself, biting his lip. Then he walked to the group too, avoiding Neji for the rest of the day.


	17. Chapter 16 Bitter Revenge

**Chapter 16 Bitter revenge. **

That Friday Neji was besides all confused, furious. How come everyone just wanted to take him…and take him hard. Was it fashion to do it that way or something? And why in heavens name did he enjoy the other day so much. It hurted and he wasn't really lying in that great a position. Then why did he like…no…'loved' it so much. But no way he was gonna let anybody do this to him again. Not Gaara and definitely not Sasuke. He was past Gaara, fuck him. He had no feelings for him anymore whatsoever. But Sasuke. Sasuke was just…so good at everything he did. He made Neji feel so good. But not anymore. Neji wasn't planning on being the victim anymore. That brought him an idea. Maybe not the best idea he'd ever had, but at the time, it seemed a pretty damn good plan.

Sasuke was walking to Neji's house. Neji had asked him to come, to talk about what had happened. Though it seemed a bit weird to Sasuke that he wanted to talk, he went over anyway. At least he was gonna try and talk to Neji about what he felt. And he just had to apologise for the other day in the castle. It wasn't exactly how he had planned it all.

Sasuke knocked on Neji's door. Neji opened it.

'Come in. My parents aren't home, so we can talk all we want.' Neji said as he let Sasuke in and grinned at his back. They sat down on Neji's bed.

'So…' Sasuke said.

'So…I said I wanted to talk to you.' Neji answered. 'Right…Just…Neji…I…' Neji interupted him by grabbing his pulse and throwing Sasuke down on his bed.

'What the…What are you doing?' Sasuke asked.

'We're gonna talk.' Neji said, his face a bit angry.

'But I don't…' Neji pulled out a pair of handcuffs and put them around Sasuke's pulses and the lattice work of his bed. Now Sasuke had no where to go.

'Neji what the hell do you think you're doing?' Sasuke asked him angry. Neji started pulling off Sasuke's pants.

'This is not how I would usually do it, but apparently this is the way to do it, since Gaara and you do it too. I'd better treat you the same way.' Neji sneered.

'What?! Neji stop that! I came here to talk!' Sasuke said angry. Somehow his voice sounded scared too.

'Too bad. I didn't came to that castle yesterday to let you take me like that, but it happened. Consider this my payback.' Neji said angry. He turned Sasuke's body around.

'Neji! Stop this or I'll kick your ass!' Sasuke yelled as Neji pulled down his underpants. 'No…I'm not as helpless as you think I am Sasuke.' Neji said and got his own pants down. 'Neji, I really don't want this! I…really don't want this…' Sasuke said, his voice getting softer.

'Too bad. I didn't want it either.' Neji said and caressed Sasuke's body. He made his way down below. Sasuke gave out a moan.

'And you go telling me you don't like it.' Neji said and held Sasuke down with his free hand. 'That's not it.' Sasuke moaned. 'It's just…I don't…want you to…HN!' Neji had rammed himself inside. Sasuke clenched his fists and closed his eyes tightly. Neji didn't stop ramming himself inside. Sasuke put his jaws together, his eyes filled with water. God it hurted. Now he knew what Neji must have felt the other time.

'N..Neji…Please…..stop.' Sasuke moaned.

'No way! This is payback Sasuke! MY payback! Get used to it!' Neji yelled and just like Sasuke had done, he rammed himself in as hard as he could. Sasuke gave out a scream and his body gave a shock. Neji stopped, exhausted, and Sasuke looked down angry, confused and hurt. Neji freed Sasuke's hands. Sasuke turned around and pushed Neji down on the bed. 'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING! I DIDN'T CAME HERE SO YOU COULD SCREW ME! I CAME HERE TO APOLOGIZE AND TELL YOU HOW I FEEL! DO YOU THINK I LIKED THIS? WELL?' Sasuke started yelling. Neji was shocked. He saw a tear rolling down Sasuke's cheek. 'What the, why is he crying?' Neji thought. 'Sasuke, what are you talking about! You wanted this!' Neji yelled back.

'I DIDN'T! I DIDN'T! GOD DAMMIT NEJI! YOU THINK I WANTED THE FIRST TIME TO BE LIKE THIS!' Sasuke yelled angry and out of breathe. Another tear.

'What? You really can't convince me this was your first time! I mean, you screwed me over before!' Neji yelled back angry.

'THAT!…That was different…I never…I never had someone…inside me….' Sasuke said and looked away. He stood up, dressed himself while walking away and left, leaving a confused Neji behind. Neji finally sat up straight. 'What the hell was that…Sasuke wasn't kidding…Did I…Was I…the first who had ever…done 'it' to him?' Neji thought shocked. Neji felt so guilty. It was unusual for Sasuke to show any sign of emotion, but for him to burst out like that. He must've really meant it. Neji felt so guilty right now. To be honest, he had no idea why he had done that just now. He really liked Sasuke, but he wanted revenge so badly. And now Sasuke was the one who payed the price. How would he ever make it up to him? Neji sighed and buried his head in his knees. What had he done? He had only made things more worse then they were.


	18. Chapter 17 Shame

**Chapter 17 Shame. **

That Saturday Sasuke was feeling very bad. He wanted to contact Neji, and he didn't wanted to do it. He was afraid that Neji was still angry and didn't have had enough revenge on him. And a part of him was afraid that he couldn't stop himself again from jumping on Neji and fuck him again. Sasuke sighed. The best thing he could do was to find some information about Neji, what he like and things like that. He had decided that he wanted to love Neji. He wanted love. Not just sex. Love. He had to learn about Neji. And the best person who could help him with that, was Lee. So now he was walking to Lee's house. When he came there, he ringed the bell and waited. After a while, Lee opened the door. Lee looked surprised and a bit distrustful.

'Sasuke.' He said. 'What do you want?' Sasuke looked down.

'I uh…. I want to apologise to Neji… and uh… I want to know a few things about him so I know how to make him… like me a little… I want to make up with him.' Lee's expression softened.

'Alright.' He said. 'Come in.' Sasuke followed Lee into the house. 'But I'm not alone, you know.' Lee said. Sasuke lifted up his eyebrows . They walked into the living room.

'Is that a pro…' Sasuke stopped when he saw Gaara. Gaara saw him. They stared at each other. Then Sasuke got angry.

'I wanted to talk to you too, you Sand guy!' Sasuke yelled. Lee turned white. He walked to the end of the room and sat down. He didn't wanted to be involved in this fight.

'Well, spill it.' Gaara said calmly.

'Why did you use Neji to get Lee?' Sasuke asked. 'Didn't you think of his feelings? HIS life and HIS emotions?' Gaara frowned.

'I know I was wrong and I'm sorry for it.' Sasuke wasn't done.

'But you have done something wrong, I know it!' he yelled. Gaara slammed his hand on the table were he sat en he stood.

'WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THAT!'

'BECAUSE I CARE FOR NEJI!! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO HIM SO I WILL NOT DO THAT!' Gaara looked furious.

'AS IF YOU ARE THE SWEETEST! NEJI AND I HAD JUST BROKE UP, THEN YOU ALMOST RAPED HIM IN THE SHOWERS OF THE SCHOOL!' Sasuke got tears in his eyes. 'That's just what I've done to him…' Sasuke said very softly. Gaara's eyes got big.

'W-what have you done…?' He asked, not believing what he heard. Lee's mouth was hanging open at the other side of the room. Sasuke got tears in his eyes.

'I… yesterday he had his revenge on me… he raped me… but that's because I… I…' Gaara looked close to tears too.

'I raped him.' Gaara said. Sasuke looked up.

'You… did it too?' He said unbelievingly. Gaara nodded.

'But.. I'm so sorry… I'm so ashamed of myself… I can't look Neji in the eyes anymore.. I'm so ashamed…' Gaara said. Sasuke nodded.

'Me too... But after what he has done to me.. I'm mad at him, and I'm mad at myself…' He shaked his head. 'Oh my god… I love him and I hate him… and I'm so ashamed!' With that Gaara and Sasuke hugged, both crying. Lee smiled. They regretted what they had done, and that was a good thing. Gaara and Sasuke let go of each other and smiled a little.

'Do you want to talk about it?' Gaara said. Sasuke nodded. He told about how he had raped Neji, and how Neji had had his revenge. Gaara lighted his heart too. He told about what kind of animal he had been, what he had done to Neji. Lee listened. He was relieved they were telling the truth, now he would know how to handle when Neji was talking about this. At the end, Lee put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

'Sasuke… I know Neji, he's not going to stay mad at you…'He said. 'I think he's a mess with himself right now. It wouldn't surprise me if he is crying in his room. He hates to hurt people. I think he didn't knew what to do after what you've done to him. He can't think clearly after someone did something to him and he does the maddest things. I think he will come to you, if you don't go to him.' Sasuke smiled.

'I understand.' He said. Then there was silence. They heard the door open. Lee was shocked. His parents were to the city…. And the only one who had a key was…

'Lee?' Neji's voice called from the hall. 'Are you home?' Lee stood, but Neji entered the room already. He froze when he saw Sasuke ánd Gaara sitting there. Gaara had a sad expression on his face, he wanted to say something but he couldn't. Sasuke was looking away, part hurt, part ashamed. Neji bit his lip, turned around and ran away.

'Neji, wait!' Lee called and ran after him. But when he ran out the door, he saw Neji screeching around the corner of the street at his scooter. Lee sighed. He was already gone.


	19. Chapter 18 Break up

**Chapter 18 Break up. **

That Sunday Shikamaru was walking towards Kiba's house. He had dogfood with him.

He had absolutely no intentions with bringing over Kiba's breakfast of course. Ok…that was a lie. But he just couldn't stop thinking of Kiba…again.

He stopped in front of Kiba's house. 'Troublesome. I bet it's just gonna lead to another day of a soar ass.' Shikamaru laughed.

Shikamaru knocked on Kiba's door and Kiba's mom opened it.

'Hi mrs. Inuzuka.' Shikamaru said polite.

'Oh hello Shikamaru. I guess you're here for Kiba again. Let me go call him.' She said. 'KIBA! GET DOWN HERE!' She yelled. Shikamaru poked in his ear.

'Well, talk to you later Shikamaru. Hope your study will go good.' Kiba's mom said and walked away.

'Oh don't worry. We'll 'study' alright….and it will be good.' Shikamaru thought and smirked. At that moment Kiba came down the stairs.

'Hey…what are you doing here this early? I thought we…' Shikamaru interupted Kiba by kissing him.

'I brought you breakfast.' He said as he stopped and held up the dogfood.

'Ah…' Kiba said smirking. 'Thanks, but I think you just wanted to come over here to get your own 'breakfast'.' Kiba said and smirked.

'Hn…maybe I did.' Shikamaru answered.

'I already got the bath running.' Kiba pulled Shikamaru upstairs and into the bathroom. The bath was already half filled with water. Kiba pushed Shikamaru against a wall and started kissing Shikamaru. Then he started undressing the both of them.

'Kiba…hn…did you lock the door?' Shikamaru asked enjoying Kiba's touch already. 'Hn…yeah.' Kiba said, not thinking about the question. When he was done undressing Shikamaru he threw him in the bath. Then he sat down on top smirking. He turned Shikamaru around and got himself inside. Shikamaru moaned. It was only when he was doing such a thing with Kiba that he raised his voice. Kiba moaned too. Shikamaru pushed some bottles away as Kiba slammed inside again. They didn't hear what was happening downstairs.

'Hello! Kiba, Shikamaru. Are you there?' Ino and Hinata were standing in the doorway. 'That's weird. Kiba never leaves his door open.' Hinata said. Ino and Hinata walked inside. 'Maybe he found it too hot. I hope they didn't forget that we were gonna work on our biology project today.' Ino answered. Then they heard something upstairs. They got up, noticing that the sounds came from the bathroom. Ino opened the door and found…Kiba…and Shikamaru…

Kiba and Shikamaru looked up. The four of them were shocked at the sight of each other. 'I…uuuh…well…I'll see you guys later.' Ino said and pushed Hinata with her while walking away.

'Thank god I couldn't see their…uuh…yeah.' Ino thought and quickly walked away with the still in shock Hinata.

As he heard Ino and Hinata left the house, Shikamaru turned around.

'You said you locked the door you idiot!' Shikamaru yelled angry.

'What? You could have checked it if you wanted it locked!' Kiba yelled back.

'I asked you if it was locked and you said yes! Besides, how did they get in?! You forgot to close the door too didn't you, dumbass!' Shikamaru yelled as he dried himself.

'Hey! You could have closed that door! If you would just get off that lazy ass of yours, you could have locked the door!' Kiba yelled back getting out of the bath.

'YOU SAID THAT THE DOOR WAS LOCKED! BUT YOU NEVER LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY, NOW DO YOU KIBA!' Shikamaru yelled furious.

'WHAT? DAMMIT I DO EVERYTHING FOR YOU! MAYBE YOU SHOULD TRY TO DO SOMETHING YOURSELF FOR A CHANGE!' Kiba yelled back.

'WELL MAYBE WE'RE NOT SO PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER AFTER ALL!' Shikamaru yelled.

'MAYBE NOT!' Kiba yelled back. Shikamaru was already dressed.

'WELL, THAT'S SETTLED THEN!' Shikamaru yelled and looked away.

'THEN WE'RE OVER!' Kiba yelled back and pointed to the door. Shikamaru got the message and walked away. 'That annoying snob.' Kiba thought to himself.

'That troublesome guy.' Shikamaru thought.

'It is gonna take a lot to make up.' They both thought and continued their own busseniss.


	20. Chapter 19 Wrestling part two

**Chapter 19 Wrestling part two. **

That Monday the sport week began. Almost everybody noticed the argument between Shikamaru and Kiba. It was very obvious. They were not looking at each other. And when they did, they did not look, but they sended dead glares. Everybody sweatdropped. This was terrible. The two belonged to each other, not to almost kill each other with their glares.

'What happened between them?' Gaara whispered to Lee. Lee shrugged.

'I have no idea.' He answered.

'Today we are going to finish the wrestling section!' Jiraiya called. 'The same teams as the last time, boys!' Lee looked at Neji, who was busy freeing himself from Naruto's 'hug'.

'But I wanna wrestle with Neji!' Naruto yelled and pouted his lip.

'Hell no!' Neji said. Naruto got watery eyes.

'Why not?' Neji was silent. How was he going to explain naruto that he was… irritating?

'No Naruto!' Jiraiya yelled. 'You go wrestle with Chouji!'

'But he is boring!' Naruto yelled. 'He can't do anything but eating chips!' Meanwhile Neji was sneaking away from Naruto. But sadly, Naruto noticed.

'OY NEJI WERE'RE YOU GOING?!' Naruto jumped on Neji's back and flew his harms around Neji's neck. Neji grunted.

'Naruto… get off.'

'No!'

'Get.. off!' Neji grunted, very dangerous at the moment.

'No!'

'GET OFF OR I'LL KILL YOU!'

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' Naruto yelled and ran away.

'Naruto get back here! You have to wrestle with Chouji!' Jiraiya yelled but Naruto was already outside, running out of the town. Neji sweatdropped. Then he saw Sasuke. He got a sad expression in his eyes and walked to him. Sasuke looked at him hurt, then he looked at the ground. Without a word they got down on their knees and began wrestling again. Next to them Shikamaru and Kiba were almost killing each other. Kiba punched Shikamaru in the face, Shikamaru kicked in Kiba's stomach. The others were watching this concerned.

'KIBA! SHIKAMARU!' Jiraiya yelled and separated them. 'Are you trying to kill each other or something?!' Shikamaru snorted.

'Do you really want an answer to that?'

'SHIKAMARU!' Jiraiya yelled.

'Sorry.' Shikamaru said. Jiraiya thougt for a moment how he could settle this.

'Ah, Kiba, I want you to go wrestling with Sasuke, and Shikamaru, you go with Neji.' Neji and Sasuke stood, happy that they could change partners. They stood with Shikamaru and Kiba. Sasuke looked at the two. 'They shouldn't be angry like that…' he thought. 'I should do something… but what…?' Sasuke's glance wandered to something else. He surprised himself. He was looking at Neji's ass. Sasuke let out his breath. He missed Neji. He missed that body, these moans Neji could give, that delicious mouth… Sasuke shaked his head when he brought back memory's. Now the only thing in his mind was Neji. 'Damnit.' He thought. 'I really miss him.' Then he looked back to Shikamaru and Kiba. 'But these two must be together again… Wasn't there a way to push Shikamaru in Kiba's arms?' Sasuke thought for a moment. 'Maybe I can use my butt or something… but how…. Oh I know!' He then bumped his butt in Shikamaru's back, so Shikamaru fell into the arms of Kiba, who was glanced deadly at him. Wel… he ALMOST fell in Kiba's arms. Kiba jumped aside and let Shikamaru fell on the ground.

'What are YOU doing, you rotten underpants!' Kiba yelled. Sasuke sweatdropped. Then he walked off casually to choose a mat to wrestle upon with Kiba. He wondered if Shikamaru and Kiba would make up ever. If it was going to be like this forever, they wouldn't make up. Why were they angry by the way?


	21. Chapter 20 Plans and missions

**Chapter 20 Plans and missions. **

Sasuke wasn't the only one who wanted Kiba and Shikamaru to make up. Lee did too. Lee had made a whole plan. He had put notes in the coats of Kiba and Shikamaru. Both notes said: 'Meet me at locker 2376 after school today.' Lee smiled to himself. Kiba and Shikamaru would walk to each other.

'Hey, what are you doing here? I should be meeting someone right know.' Shikamaru would say.

'So? I have to meet someone too right here. Oh… do you think it was predestined for us to meet here…?' Kiba would say. And then Shikamaru would say:

'I think so.. Why else we should be at the same place to meet someone?'

'Oh Shikamaru!'

'Oh Kiba!' And then they would beg for forgiveness and make up with each other. Lee smiled happily. This was going to be a success!

That afternoon Kiba was walking to locker 2376. He had had a note from someone who wanted to meet him at this place. He looked at the lockers and saw Shikamaru. Wtf? Shikamaru saw him too and looked pissed.

'What are you doing here?' he hissed.

'I'm going to meet someone, you crapped insect.' Kiba grumbled.

'Well, I have had a note from someone who wanted to meet me here, you dogshit.' Shikamaru said. He had a stuck-up look on his face. Then he said: 'I think you have to be mistaken. Who would agree to do something with someone like you anyway?' Silence. Then:

'WHAAAAAAAAAAT?! WHY YOU… DIE SHIKAMARU!' Kiba lunged himself at Shikamaru and began punching him. Shikamaru kicked him. A door banged open and Gai sensei came running into the hallway.

'WHAT KIND OF ONYOUTHFUL THING ARE YOU TWO DOING?!' Gai yelled. Shikamaru gulped and ran away as fast as possible. Kiba stared after him, still angry, but when he looked at Gai, who came running his way, he gulped too and headed for the door. Lee sighed from behind the door were he was hiding. His mission had failed.

The next day they were playing handball. Shikamaru passed the ball to Shino, who scored. Naruto tossed the ball to Chouji, who let it fall on the ground because he was eating chips. Again.

'Come on, Chouji!' Jiraiya yelled. 'I want to see more action!' Then Jiraiya walked away in the direction of the changing rooms. Shikamaru then got the ball and passed the ball in the direction of Sasuke, but the ball hit something else. It hit Gaara. Everybody stopped in their movements. Gaara grunted and Shikamaru paled.

'G-Gaara.. I'm sorry, I…' Gaara had already grabbed Shikamaru by his collar and looked him dangerously in the eyes.

'Now it's too late to excuse yourself, you idiot.' He grunted. 'If SOMEONE…,' he looked at Kiba sharply, '… wants to try to save Shikamaru, let him do it now. Now Shikamaru is unharmed and I've done nothing. Anyone?' Kiba shrugged and walked in the direction of the changing room.

'Whatever, you can have him.' He said and raised his hand to Shikamaru like he wanted to say: 'Talk to the hand.' Everybody sweatdropped, except Naruto, Chouji and Shikamaru. Gaara let go of Shikamaru.

'Idiots.' He grumbled. He let out a sigh. Mission failed.

Finally, they could go to the changing room. Kankurou quickly ran to the bathroom and made a replication of himself. He grinned. Then he let his replication wear a cap. He would let his replication steal Shikamaru's and Kiba's packpacks. Then the two would go after the replication and with teamwork they would get their backpacks back. And then they would see how good their teamwork was. Kankurou smiled. This was definitely going to work! He walked out of the bathroom and began to undress when he saw the rest come in. Then his replication came out and grabbed the packbacks and ran away.

'WHAT THE FUCK!!!' Shikamaru and Kiba yelled.

'HEY!! DON'T YOU MIMIC ME!!!" They yelled.

'AAGH!!' Then they ran out of the changing room, after the 'backpackthief'. They constantly bumped into each other and then they yelled at each other to shut up. Finally they got the thief and when Shikamaru punched him, he did POOF! And gone he was.

'What the fuck.. a replication?!' Shikamaru yelled. 'Which ass…'

'Didn't you notice?' Kiba said. 'Jeez, you are much more stupid as I thought!'

'HAH!' Shikamaru said. 'Like you noticed! Your brains are only filled with dogfood!'

'WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

'YOU HEARD ME, DOGFOODBRAINS!´ Shikamaru yelled. ´AND NOW YOU HAVE TO GO FIX YOUR HAIR, IT DISGUSTS ME TO LOOK AT IT!´

´LIKE YOUR HAIR IS PERFECT! THE GELL IS DRAPING ALL OVER THE FLOOR! IT LOOKS RIDICULOUS, JUST LIKE YOU JUST CAME OUT OF THE WIND AND SPRAYED JEL IN IT!´

´I´M NOT TALKING TO YOU ANYMORE!´ Shikamaru yelled and stamped back to the changing room. Kiba followed.

´THANK YOU GELHEAD! FINALLY!´ He yelled back. They both stamped into the changing room. Kankurou sweatdropped. Mission failed.

When they got back in the changing room everybody was changing for the showers. Shikamaru was still busy with seeking his shirt, when Kiba already went for the showers. He walked in the direction of the showers, nearby Neji was standing in his underpants and his shirt on. Neji was leaning forward to get something from his backpack when Kiba walked by. He grinned and looked at Neji´s butt.

´YO NEJI NICE ASS!' He yelled and just when Shikamaru angrily turned, he slapped Neji on the buttocks. Shikamaru almost exploded when everyone began laughing.

'Very funny Kiba.' Neji said sarcastic but laughed too.

´WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING DOGFOODBRAINS?!' Shikamaru yelled to Kiba. Everybody was quiet. It looked like a musle in Kiba's face was twitching when he got angry.

'WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM GELHEAD?!'

'WELL! BECAUSE I LO… Err…. BECAUSE NEJI HAS BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH THIngs err… Hn.' Everybody except Naruto, Chouji and the fighting two almost slapped themselves in frustration. There Shikamaru had almost said that he was still in love with Kiba. Shikamaru walked into he shower room. Very pissed. After a few seconds Shikamaru came walking outside again, now showered.

'AND BESIDES, KIBA!' he yelled. 'YOU CAN'T GO SLAPPING EVERYONE ON THE BUTT WHENEVER YOU WANT TO! I COULD REPORT THIS YOU KNOW! I COULD REPORT THIS AS A SEXUAL ASSAULT!' Kiba laughed.

'I can slap everyone on the butt who I want to slap on the butt!' he said.

'WHY DID YOU SLAPP NEJI ON THE BUTT!'

'BECAUSE HE HAS A NICE BUTT!'

'WHAT! YOU ARE A PERVERT!'

'I KNOW!' Shikamaru cursed , put his clothes on and grabbed his backpack. He stormed out of the changing room, into the hallway. The door banged closed. A few seconds later Shikamaru stormed in again and grabbed his backpack from were he had left it.

'WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT, DOGSHIT!' he yelled to Kiba and he tripped over a backpack and almost fell. He cursed and kicked the backpack, walked into a wall and finally stormed out of the door.

'Poor boy.' Sasuke said soflty.

The next day, they were doing basketball. So Lee got a ten within a few minutes. Shikamaru and Kiba were STILL trying to kill each other. Naruto had passed out because he had seen Gaara and Lee kiss and Sasuke and Neji still didn't dared to look at each other. So everything was kind of… fine. Shino was playing the ball to Sasuke and after that something got his attention. Kankurou came running past him, after the ball. The ball dropped on the floor. Kankurou leaned forward to get the ball and then Shino saw a part of Kankurou's ass. From this little thing he got extremely excited. His temperature was rising. And he lost control over the insects in his body. The insects were flying everywere. That was the moment Shikamaru got crazy. He flipped. His greatest fear were insects.

'OHMYGOD!!' He yelled and jumped into the arms from the person most closely to him. Kiba. It was quiet for a moment. Then Kiba blushed.

'I-I…' Then he put Shikamaru on the ground and began chasing away the insects. When he was done, he walked back to Shikamaru.

'Hey…' Shikamaru said and smiled. 'Thanks.' He blushed. Kiba blushed. Then they were quiet for a moment.

'So… were're cool again?' Shikamaru said. Kiba grinned.

'Hell yeah baby.' He said and then he lifted Shikamaru in his arms and ran into the direction of the changing rooms.

'KIBA! SHIKAMARU! GET BACK HERE!' Jiraiya yelled. 'OR I'LL LET YOU FAIL!' Shikamaru yelled: 'DO WHAT YOU WANT! I'LL GET ENOUGH EXERCISE!'

Kiba yelled: 'SHUT UP JIRAIYA! THIS IS IMPORTANT!' Then Kiba ran away with Shikamaru, in the direction of Kiba's house.


	22. Chapter 21 Blindfolds and making up

**Chapter 21 Blindfolds and making up. **

Thursday. It had been a while since Neji and Sasuke had talked. And it annoyed Gaara and Lee. Both Sasuke and Neji had come to them to talk about it, and it was so obvious that they liked each other. Gaara and Lee had decided it was time for some action.

'Lee, what are we going to do exactly?' Neji asked, as Lee pulled him with him. 'Oh, just playing some video games with Gaara at my place.' Lee answered.

'Err…ok.'

'Oh by the way. We're going in threw the back. Gaara has the keys of the front door, so let's go.' Lee said and pulled Neji to the back of his house. 'Now I want you to wear this blindfold. I have a little surprise inside.' Lee said as he got Neji a blindfold on.

'Err…ok…Lee what is all this?' Neji asked.

'You'll see.' Lee answered and pushed Neji inside.

At the same time, Gaara had done the same to Sasuke.

'So we're gonna play video games with Lee. But why do I need to wear a blindfold?' Sasuke asked.

'Surprise.' Gaara answered and pushed Sasuke inside Lee's house. He gave Lee a thumb and the grinned.

'Ok, take off your blindfold.' Lee said and he and Gaara quickly ran away.

Sasuke and Neji got their blindfolds off and looked at each other. There was a long silence. Sasuke first looked sad and hurt, and part ashamed. He quickly looked down aside. Neji felt a feeling of guilt and hurt coming up. After Sasuke had told him that Neji was his first they hadn't talked to each other. Neji felt so guilty. Sasuke was obviousley having a hard time and it was because of him. It was all his fault…everything.

'Oh Sasuke, I'm so sorry.. I'm SO SORRY!' Neji suddenly yelled. Sasuke's eyes widened surprised but he kept looking down. 'I am so sorry. I screwed up everything. I don't know what had gotten into me that night. I never wanted to hurt you, it was just…I wanted revenge…I couldn't resist it. And I didn't knew you…you never did it before…but that's not an excuse. Í'm so sorry, I should have said this a long time ago. I should've apologised. But you…you wouldn't come near me…and I don't blame you. I should've listened to you. I should've stopped. I knew you didn't like it…I noticed it hurt….I just couldn't stop. I wanted revenge…I'm so sorry Sasuke. I really am so sorry.' Neji was finally done talking. Sasuke was all confused. And relieved. They were both near crying. They both kept quit for a long time. It seemed hours.

'N…Neji.' Sasuke finally said, still looking down. 'Y…You shouldn't be the one…apologising. I screwed up. The time in the showers…the times I kissed you…that time in the…dungeon. It was my fault. You had every right to take revenge on me.' Sasuke started crying. 'You had every right. I shouldn't have been such a crybaby. It was my fault. I did it first so…you served me right by doing it back. I'm so sorry I screwed up and I understand if you never wanna talk to me again. I understand. Just….I'm sorry.' Sasuke said, almost yelling. The tears wouldn't stop coming. He couldn't look Neji in the eyes. Neji was looking at Sasuke. He was in so much pain. Why did Sasuke blamed it on himself. Ok he started it, but what Sasuke had done wasn't really a rape. Neji had liked it. Physical. He himself had hurt Sasuke so bad. He kept looking at Sasuke. Sasuke was giving shocks of the crying. It seemed there was no end to it. How could he have done that. He had to help Sasuke. Support him…but how? Neji walked up to Sasuke, who was still crying and whispering he was sorry. Suddenly Sasuke felt arms wrapped around him and someone pulled him closer. He felt Neji's long brown hair in his face. What the…was Neji…hugging him? He started crying even more and held onto Neji's shirt.

'Sasuke. It's not your fault.' Neji said.

'Yes it is! It is…' Sasuke said back.

'No Sasuke, it's not. We both screwed up…or maybe we didn't. We both learned something Sasuke.' Sasuke finally looked up, but held on to Neji tight. 'I don't want to lose you again Sasuke. I'm not going to lose you again.' Neji said and stroked his hand through Sasuke's hair. Sasuke held on even tighter.

'Neji…I…' Neji pulled Sasuke off him. Sasuke looked Neji in the eyes and Neji looked back. Then Neji pulled Sasuke's head closer and kissed him. Gentle and sweet. Sasuke was surprised, but then he closed his eyes and kissed back. Neji was so nice to him. He was so glad they had talked it through. Neji pulled Sasuke with him and he fell over on the couch. Sasuke fell on top of him and wanted to get up. Neji though, pulled him closer and started kissing him. More heavily and wilder this time. Using his tongue. At that moment Lee and Gaara came walking in.

'Err…Neji…Sasuke?' Gaara said and sweatdropped. The two looked up surprised.

'Stop whining Gaara. They made up, that's what we wanted right.' Lee said.

'Yeah, but not right now. I wanted to have s…' Lee put his hand on Gaara's mouth, fiercly blushing.

'Eh yeah, we'll do that later.' He said, faking a smile.

'We can go if you want Lee.' Neji said. Sasuke got of him.

'Yeah, I gotta go home anyway. Thanks to Gaara, my house is probably blank. The bath was still running.' Sasuke said and stood up. Gaara looked sheepish.

'I'll walk you home.' Neji said and smiled. Sasuke blushed and quickly looked away. No way Neji was gonna see him blush.

'Fine.' Sasuke answered and they walked out the door. Gaara pulled of Lee's hand.

'Now can we continue what we were doing in the forest just now?' He asked and smirked. Then he threw Lee on the couch and kissed him. This was gonna be fun…again.


	23. Chapter 22 Pub time

**Chapter 22 Pub time. **

That Friday afternoon after school the boys went to eat something in their favourite pub.

'Guys… I have a idea.'Kiba said grinning. Shikamaru lifted a eyebrow.

'Well, tell.' He said.

'You all know the old opera building?' he said. Everybody nodded.

'That one on the edge of the forest?' Sasuke asked. Kiba nodded.

'Yes, that one.' He said. 'Well, I want to go sleep there tonight! What do you all think?'

'YEAAAAAAAAH I WILL COME!!!' Naruto yelled.

Shikamaru made a face.

'You want to go sleep… in a hovel?' Kiba looked sheepish.

'Yeah.'he said. 'I think it's fun. What about you all?'

'Sounds troublesome… but I'll come.' Shikamaru said.

'SOUNDS COOL!' Lee yelled. Gaara smirked.

'Sounds nice…' Kiba grinned.

'I knew I could rely on you guys. What about you two?' He nodded to Neji and Sasuke. Sasuke put an arm around Neji shoulders and smirked.

'We're coming too.' He said. Neji lifted a eyebrow.

'Are we?' he said. From the inside, Neji was a little bit scared. Wasn't a ghost living in that opera building? Sasuke grinned.

'Yes, we are.'he said. Now it was Kiba who lifted a eyebrow.

'Now we see who is the dominant one in your relationship.' Neji and Sasuke went red. Kiba laughed.

'What about the rest?'he said.

'I can't come.' Chouji said. 'I have a date with my chips.' Kiba sweatdropped.

'Again?' Chouji shrugged.

'We love each other.' Kankurou nodded to Kiba.

'I will come.' He said. Shino nodded too.

'Sounds cool.' Shino said. 'I heard a ghost was living there or something. I even heard a whole gang of ghosts is living there.' Neji was flipping on the inside.

'OMG IT'S TRUE!' he thought and he paled. 'Ghosts are the most scariest things on the planet… omg… shit..'

'Do we have to take something with us, Kiba?' Gaara asked. Kiba thought for a moment.

'Uh… what do you need… sleeping bags, food and beer I think…'

'That's cool.' Gaara said. 'How late and where do we meet?' And again Kiba thought for an moment. 'Uh... eleven 'o clock?' Everybody nodded.

'Cool.' Kiba said, happy that everybody agreed to his plan.


	24. Chapter 23 Investigating and kidnapping

**Chapter 23 Investigating and kidnapping. **

That evening, around eleven 'o clock, Kiba was standing for the opera building. Only Naruto was already there. Naruto was jumping around, very hyper and happy.

'THIS IS GONNA BE SO MUCH FUN KIBA! ISN'T IT, HUH HUH HUH?!' Kiba groaned.

'Yes, Naruto, it's going to be fun. Now shut up will you!' Naruto looked hurt and pouted. But, he was silent, to Kiba's relief. Then he saw Neji, Sasuke, Gaara and Lee coming to him.

'Yo guys!' He yelled and they all waved. When they got there, Shino and Kankurou came walking to them. Shikamaru came a couple of minutes later.

'So everybody is here? Shall we?' Kiba said. Gaara and Sasuke smirked. Kiba led them into the building. Sasuke saw with a smirk that Neji was walking closer and closer to him, until he was almost leaning against him. He put an arm around Neji's shoulders.

'Scared?' he whispered. Neji shot him an angry look.

'No way.' He said. Sasuke grinned. 'Yeah right.' He thought. After a while walking, they got into a very big room. This was the hall were the opera's had been given a long time ago. A huge line of purple chairs was present, and the stage was huge. Old, purple curtains were hanging over it. It looked like nobody had been here for more then twenty years. They laid down their sleeping bags. Then they sat down in some kind of circle.

'Alright. You all know there are ghosts here, right?' Kiba said. Neji paled.

'Yes we know.' Shino said smirking. 'What are you up to?' Kiba grinned.

'Well... I have a game in mind. We are going to split in two groups. The only thing we have to do is scare the others. I have some ribbons taken with me. You wear a ribbon if you are in team red. You wear nothing if you are in team white. Agreed?' Everybody nodded. Kiba grinned. 'Alright. Shino, Kankurou, Shikamaru and me are in the red team. Naruto, Gaara, Lee, Sasuke en Neji are in the white team. Alright?' Shino grinned.

'Alright.'

After a while everyone was walking in pairs through the building. Except for Sasuke and Neji, because Naruto was with them. When there was a very soft sound, Naruto jumped on Neji. Now he was clanging to Neji for the fifth time.

'WHOA WHAT WAS THAT?!'he yelled.

'NARUTO LET GO AND SHUT UP!' Neji suddenly yelled. 'IF YOU KEEP YELLING LIKE THIS EVERYBODY WILL KNOW WERE WE ARE AND THEN WE CAN BE SCARED! NOW SHUT UP!' Sasuke laughed when Naruto let go, a little bit scared of Neji right now. Neji smiled to Sasuke. They went further. Suddenly, they heard a strange sound coming their way. Neji clamped himself to Sasuke. Naruto paled. They waited. But they didn't heard the sound anymore. Neji let go of Sasuke.

'What the fuck was that?' Sasuke said. 'It sounded like some kind of yell or something.. almost with… passion?!' Neji lifted an eyebrow.

'I didn't heard any passion… I don't know what you're…' Neji couldn't finish his sentence because the wall behind him came to life and grabbed his arms and put a hand of stone around his mouth. His eyes widened in shock and he struggled against the grip the stones were having on him but without any result.

'WHAT THE FUCK!' Sasuke yelled. Before he could react, the wall had already sucked up Neji, probably to the other side of the wall. They heard a yelp from Neji and then there was only silence. Naruto flipped.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HOLY MOTHER SHIT WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! NEJI! NEJI! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! NEJIIIIII!!' Sasuke punched him. 'Do you think you help him with that, you idiot?' he hissed. Naruto was quiet.

'We have to go look for the others.' Sasuke said. 'I don't know what is happening, but this is a serious situation.' Sasuke was done with his short speech and looked at Naruto. Well, the place were Naruto had been standing a second ago. Naruto.. was gone? Sasuke's eyes widened.

'Holy shit…'


	25. Chapter 24 More kidnapping

**Chapter 24 More kidnapping.**

Sasuke was running trough the building. He was in panick. Neji was kidnapped. Holy shit, Neji was kidnapped. And Naruto was kidnapped. But Neji was more important. He almost ran into a freaking Shikamaru. Ants were crawling everywere.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAH INSECTS!!!' He was yelling. 'SAVE ME! GET THEM AWAY!' Kiba nearly exploded. He began stamping on the insects.

'DIE YOU EVIL BEINGS!' He yelled. Then Shino panicked.

'NOOOOOOOOO LEAVE THEM ALONE YOU JERK!' He yelled and jumped onto Kiba and began hitting him.

'GET OFF HIM! GET OFF!' Shikamaru yelled angry. Then he saw an ant walking on his hand. 'AAAAAAAAAH ANTS! NOOOOOO!' Shikamaru was now running in cirkels.

'SHINO DARLING! I WILL RESCUE YOU!!' Kankurou yelled. Finally, Shino let the insects withdraw. So Shikamaru calmed. Kiba didn't had to fight the insects anymore, so Shino didn't had to fight Kiba anymore and Kankurou didn't had to save Shino anymore. Then they noticed Sasuke, who was standing with a lifted eyebrowe before them.

'Hey. What's wrong, Sasuke?' Kiba said. Sasuke looked at him for a moment. Then he panicked again.

'I don't know what exactly happened, but Neji is kidnapped! We have to look for him! Oh and Naruto is kidnapped too… but…'

'WHAT THE FUCK!' Shikamaru suddenly yelled. Everybody was in shock when they saw Shikamaru being lifted to the ceiling, captured in a huge net which came out an opening in the ceiling. He was trying to cut it, but the net didn´t gave in.

'SHIKAMARU!' Kiba yelled. But the opening was already closed again and Shikamaru was gone. Just like what happened with Neji, they heard a yelp and then only silence. Then they heard a yell from behind them. They just saw the ground closing on the place were Kankurou just had been standing.

'Holy shit…' Sasuke said again.

Sasuke, Shino and Kiba were running through the building, looking for Gaara and Lee. Maybe they were kidnapped too. When they found Gaara and Lee, Gaara was furiously trying to kick a stonen arm off him.

'LET GO YOU FRICKIN STONE!! I'LL KILL YOU!' Gaara hit and kicked the stone and finally it let go. Gaara grabbed the stones with his sand.

'Sabaku Kyuu!' he yelled and the stones exploded and the only thing which was left was sand and dust. They heard some kind of yell getting furder and furder away until they heard nothing anymore.

'Gaara just escaped from a kidnap..' Kiba said. Gaara lifted up an eyebrow.

'What are you talking about?'he asked.

'It's real, Gaara!'Sasuke said. 'There are ghosts in this place! And they try to kidnap everyone! They already have Neji, Shikamaru and Kankurou!'

'And Naruto.' Shino added.

'And Naruto.' Sasuke repeated.

'But that's terrible!' Lee yelled. 'We have to go searching for them!'

'Maybe we can call the police…'Gaara said.

'No they won't believe us when we say that a couple of ghosts have kidnapped him.' Sasuke said. 'And we aren't allowed to visit this building. So then we would be the fall guys.' The rest nodded.

'Let's turn on our phones and contact each other when we have found someone or see something suspicious. We will split here. Alright?' Kiba said. Everybody nodded.

'Alright.' He said. 'Let's go.' When Kiba, Sasuke and Shino walked away Lee was suddenly pushed into Gaara's arms by a invisible hand.

'Whoa…' Lee said but Gaara smirked.

'Hey… what if we go looking for a room… and look for the others when we are finished?' He kissed Lee. Lee blushed.

'Well… Okay!' he said.


	26. Chapter 25 Getting everyone back

**Chapter 25 Getting everyone back.**

Kiba was walking trough the halls of the building with a torch in his hand. He was looking for Shikamaru. For the others as well, of course, but he was concerned for Shikamaru mostly. He walked into a room. He saw only a wardrobe standing in the room. He froze when he heard a sound coming out of the wardrobe. What the fuck was that? Then he heard it again.. It sounded like… snoring? A snoring wardrobe? Kiba walked to the wardrobe and just before he opened it, something bumped to the wall of the wardrobe. From the inside. Kiba was shocked. What the fuck was in that wardrobe? With trembling hands Kiba opened the wardrobe. Then he smiled. He had found Shikamaru, lying on the bottom of the wardrobe, slightly snoring. He was asleep. He had a smile on his face while he slept. That was cute.

'Oy, Shika…' Kiba said and he shaked Shikamaru a little. Shikamaru woke up and looked at him. Then he grinned.

'Hey…' he said. 'You are exactly what I need right now… you know…' With that he lunged himself at Kiba. Kiba fell onto the ground laughing.

'What the fuck have you dreamed off, you naughty boy!' Shikamaru smirked.

'Believe me, you don't want to know.' Kiba raised his eyebrows.

'I'm flattered, Shika, but we can't do this right now. We have to look for the others.'

'What?' Shikamaru said offended. 'You can't be serious!' Kiba pushed Shikamaru off him and stood. 'Sorry dear, I'm serious. I would like to fuck you, but this is just not the time. Let's go look for the others. Or go back to the room were we have to sleep.' Shikamaru grunted irritated. 'Fine.'

Sasuke had looked in every chamber on his way. But he didn't found Neji. Exhausted, he leaned against a wall. Were was Neji? He was very concerned. Suddenly the wall changed into a door and opened, which caused Sasuke to lose his balance and almost fell to the ground. But he had grabbed the doorposts. He was surprised when he saw he was in a secret hall. Maybe he could find Neji here! He opened the first door he saw. It was only an empty room. The next one was equipped, but no Neji. So was the next one. And the next one. The last room he came in was very dark. He didn't saw anything. He turned on his torch and looked in the room. His heart jumped when he saw Neji. Neji's hands were tighted behind his back with a pair of handcuffs and a chain connected them to a support stake. His feet were bound together with a rope and a strip of leather was bound before his mouth. He was trying to free himself. Sasuke ran to him and removed the leather strip.

'Neji! What happened! Are you okay?' He said concerned.

'Well uh..' Neji said, looking sheepish. 'I'm fine. I don't really know what happened. I just woke up like this. I uh… Sasuke, are YOU okay?' Sasuke was looking at Neji. He had just seen in what kind of position Neji was. 'Oh shit…' Sasuke thought. 'Neji is looking hot… ok I soooooo shouldn't be thinking that… but it's true. He. Is. Looking. Extremely. Sexy. Holy shit… I don't think I can hold back today.'

'Uh.. Sasuke are you still there?' Sasuke looked like he woke up from some kind of daydream or something. He opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it again. Then he lunged himself at Neji and began kissing him. Neji let him. Hij opened his mouth to let Sasuke's tongue in. Sasuke directly grabbed this oportunity and began kissing Neji with his tongue. Neji smiled against the lips on his own. He didn't knew why, but Sasuke got extremely excited when Neji's arms were bound. He liked it too, but it was almost funny when he saw Sasuke's reaction. Everytime Sasuke got excited. Sasuke noticed Neji was smiling.

'What?' Sasuke asked smirking. 'What are you laughing at?' he asked when Neji began laughing.

'I'm laughing because of you.' Neji said, still laughing. 'You act like an sexanimal when my arms are bound. Why is that?' Sasuke went red.

'I uh… I don't know.. You just…'

'Yes?' Neji said, lifting his left eyebrow.

'You just look hot, when you are bound, you know…' Neji burst out in laughing.

'That's the most stupist thing I've ever heard!' he laughed. 'I have heard I look hot when my hair is down, when my legs are showed or when I'm blushing, but this is a new one.' He burst out in laughing again. Sasuke's right eyebrow twitched. Then he smirked.

'You are going to regret this, Hyuuga.' Then he began tickling Neji.

'Sasuke stop! Hahahaha, this is unfair! Sasuke!' Neji couldn't bring out more words because he was laughing so much. Finally Sasuke stopped and looked with a smile on his face at Neji's flustered face. Neji was panting and was still giggling a bit. Then Sasuke leaned down and kissed Neji sweetly.

'Now we have to find a way to free you.' He said, smiling. 'I don't want you to stay here forever.'

When Sasuke had finally managed to free Neji, they walked back to the place were their sleepingbacks were laying. When they were there, they saw everybody sitting there again. Except for Naruto.

'Thank god, you are both unhurt.' Lee said relieved. He walked to Neji and hugged him. Neji smiled. 'Yes, we're unhurt.' He said. 'I don't know what the purpose was of this all, but it looks like everybody is unhurt indeed.' Then he noticed Naruto wasn't there.

'But… were is Naruto?' Everybody looked around.

'Uh… I don't see him anywere.' Lee said. Gaara smirked.

'I've seen him walk away with a couple of ghosts.' He said. 'They were heading to the city.'

'WHAT!' Lee yelled. 'Ghosts in the city?! We have to go look for them!'

'Troublesome.' Shikamaru said. 'Who cares? It's Naruto. And as if the other people will be afraid of a couple of ghosts…' Kiba grinned.

'It's that you aren't afraid of anything except for bugs.' He said.

'There is a possibility that everybody is afraid, I think…' Kankurou said, who had woke up in the hall, after he was kidnapped (the ghosts didn't thought he was interesting, so they had just smacked him onto the ground).

'We have to go looking for them.' Kiba said. Everybody except Shikamaru nodded.

'Hmpf. That's too troublesome. I think he is eating Ramen with the ghosts. That's just like him. I'm going home. I'm going to sleep.' With that he grabbed his sleeping back and walked away. Kiba laughed.

'Shika is pissed.' He said and just laughed harder when Shikamaru put his middle finger in the air.

'Come on guys. Let's go search for Naruto.'


	27. Chapter 26 Akatsuki time

**Chapter 26 Akastuki time. **

That Monday they had a biology lesson. Deidara and Sasori had given them some work to do that lesson. At the end of the day they would talk about the assignments. Naruto was humming a song to himself. He was found back eating Ramen with the ghosts, just like Shikamaru had said. So everything was back to normal. Except for Gaara, who was sitting next to Lee now, and Sasuke and Neji were sitting together too. The whole class knew of their relationships. The teachers did too. Deidara and Sasori were whispering together and were looking at Neji the whole time. Sometimes they looked at Sasuke for a few seconds, but then they looked back to Neji. Neji was just busy making his homework and listening to his music, so he didn't noticed. Sasuke did the same.

'Neji?' Deidara said suddenly. Neji looked up.

'Yes, Deidera-sensei?' he said.

'You missed the last test and you wanted to make it today, didn't you?' Neji nodded.

'Yes, Deidera-sensei.' Deidara smiled.

'Come with me, I will bring you to an empty classroom.' Neji nodded again and stood. He followed Deidara out of the classroom. They walked to the hall, until Deidara stopped by a door and opened it. He held it open for Neji and Neji walked in. Then Deidara closed the door. Neji looked around surprised. This wasn't a classroom. This was a storeroom.

'Deidera-sensei, what…' He saw that Deidara had putted on a gasmask.

'I'm sorry that I have to do this, Neji. You are a good student.'

'What are you talking about? Why are you wearing a gasmask?' Deidara grinned.

'Neji, from now on I'm not a teacher anymore. I'm a member from Akatsuki.' Neji's eyes got big. 'What?!' Deidera was smirking.

'And you, Neji, you have fallen right into a plan of ours. We want you Neji. For a reason you will find out soon…' Neji didn't knew what to say.

'I give you two choices Neji.' Deidara said. 'You will come with me willingly, or I have to take you with me with force. What do you say?' Neji looked at him angry.

'I will never come with you.' Deidara shrugged.

'As you wish.' He then tossed a gasbomb to Neji, which exploded. Sleeping powder came free. 'Shit.' Neji thought. The last thing he saw, before he slumped onto the ground, was the smirking face of Deidara. Bastard…

That midday they had the same lessons again. But now the most people of the class were wondering were Neji was. Sasori was waiting until the class was silent. He had his arms folded and a smirk was laying on his face. Finally everyone was quiet.

'Well, I have a message I have to say and then class will be over.' Everybody except Gaara, Lee, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba was cheering. Something wasn't right here… Sasori was waiting again until it was silent. When the class was quiet again, Sasori began speaking again.

'I will tell you all the message. But this message is intended for only Sasuke to know, actually. But whatever. I will go directly to the point. From today I'm not a teacher anymore, so is Deidara. We are members of Akatsuki.' The whole class was shocked.

'And Akatsuki wants Sasuke to join us.' Everybody looked at Sasuke.

'WHAT!' Sasuke yelled, very angry. 'And why exactly are you thinking I would do that?' Sasori smirked.

'We know you don't want it. That's why we have kidnapped Neji this morning.' Sasuke paled. 'W-what…?' The whole class was shocked. Sasori grinned.

'You heard me.' He said. 'Deidara kidnapped him and brought him to Akatsuki. Neji's life lies in our hands. And his future in yours.'

He grabbed into his pockets. He got a map out of it and gave it to Sasuke.

'This map will lead you to our hide-out. You can think about it. You can only see the map with your Sharingan activated. But I warn you, when you enter, you have to come alone. Or with a few of your classmates. No powerful Ninja's. Else, your boyfriend is dead.' Then he turned his attention to the class.

'Class is over guys!' he said just like he and Deidara normally did. Then he dissapeared. Leaving a confused class and a angry and shocked Sasuke behind him. He had to save Neji.


	28. Chapter 27 Torture

**Chapter 27 Torture. **

The next day, Neji woke up. He had a headache and a very strange feeling in his head. What had happened? He blinked and then he noticed he was sitting on a chair. His hands were bound behind his back, and his feet were bound to the legs of the chair he was sitting on. What the fuck was going…

'Finally awakened, little bird?' He looked up. Then he saw who were looking back to him. He was shocked. Seven members of Akatsuki were smirking at him. He recognized Deidara and Sasori. The rest he didn't know. One guy was really freaky, he was looking like a plant had been eating him up but had frozen in the proces. One guy had a blue skin and looked like some kind of shark. Another guy had a yellow-like skin, maybe he had some Indian blood in him. He looked like someone from the Sand. Then there was a guy with white hair and an open Akatsuki costume. A chain hung around his neck. And the last guy looked like Sasuke. He didn't knew why, but he directly knew this had to be Sasuke's brother, who had murdered Sasuke's whole clan.

'Don't you know what to say, little bird?' The voice he had heard said again. The guy with the open costume was smirking at him.

'W.. what do you all want with me?' Neji asked confused. The figure walked to him and grabbed his chin. He then brought his head close to Neji's. Neji could feel the others' breath on his skin.

'Haven't you figured out?' He said, still smirking. Then he roughly kissed Neji. Neji's eyes widened. 'Oh my god..' he thought. 'They can't be seriously wanting to… No! I have to stop this!' When the figure put his tongue in Neji's mouth, Neji bit down hard onto the tongue. The figure immediately pulled his head back.

'What the fuck you little bitch!' He yelled and rammed Neji as hard as he could against the cheek. Neji gave a yelp and then his chair fell sideways onto the ground. He looked up, shocked. The other Akatsuki members laughed.

'Well, Hidan, it looks like this one is really unwilling.' The guy who looked like Sasuke said. 'This is going to be fun.' Hidan grinned, touching his tongue. He saw Itachi looking at Neji's ass, his legs, his face… Hidan smirked.

'I see what you want, Itachi.' He said. 'I'm fine with it. I won't touch him until that… moment alright?' Itachi smirked.

'Thank you.' He said. 'Well, let's leave our prisoner to think a bit. We will visit him again tomorrow.'

Wednesday. The freak with the plant had taken Neji out of the room and had just tossed him onto the ground. He had bound Neji's arms behind his back.

'What do you want now!' Neji said, scared, but angry too. All the members were just looking at him. They did nothing. Just looking. Then Neji noticed that the guy with the yellow skin was missing. Just when he noticed this, he was grabbed from behind and pulled to his feet.

'Wha…' Neji began but just then the figure behind him put his hand before Neji's mouth.

'Don't make any sound, little bird.' Hidan said, who was standing before Neji right know. Then he teared the front of Neji's shirt away. He grinned. He nodded to Zetsu, who grabbed a knife out of his pockets. He walked to the stove and held the knife a moment in the fire. Then he dipped it into red ink. He grinned to Neji and walked to him. He then began carving the Akatsuki sign into Neji's soft skin. In his stomach. Neji let out a muffled scream. What were they doing?! This hurted a lot. It pricked and burned. Neji closed his eyes against the pain. After a while they were done. Kakuzu, the one with the yellow like skin, removed his hand from Neji's mouth. He grinned.

'Here you go Zetsu.' Kakazu shoved Neji, and Neji fell right into the arms of the freak with the plant, Zetsu. Before Neji could react, Zetsu had grabbed him and kissed him roughly. Neji tried to pull his head away, but the plants from Zetsu's body stopped his head. Neji's instinct told him that he had to bit down again on the tongue which was entering his mouth. But a voice from behind stopped him.

'Don't you dare to do that, little bird.' Hidan said, smirking. He cupped Neji's buttocks in his hands softly and squeezed in it. 'Or else I will have to put something in this nice little ass of yours.' Neji froze. He felt Zetsu smile against his lips. Zetsu kissed him on the lips, then he bit down hard on Neji's lower lip. Neji whimpered. He tasted his own blood. Zetsu was now licking the blood away. Then he grinned.

'What a sweet taste…' he said. 'I want to taste more of you…' Then he kissed Neji again on the lips and put his tongue inside again. He roughly kissed Neji, his sharp tongue wounding the inside of Neji's mouth. Neji felt Hidan's hands in his pants, touching his naked flesh. He scratched his nails over Neji's butt.

'Your skin is really soft, little bird.' Hidan commented. It was then that Itachi jerked Hidan away and pulled Neji out of Zetsu's grip.

'Now it's enough!' he grunted. 'We have a deal, remember?' Zetsu and Hidan stared at the ground grumbling.

'Yes Itachi…'they said in the same time. Itachi grinned and kissed Neji roughly, but short.

'So.. we're done with you for today.'he said smirking. 'Kakazu, would you mind bringing our prisoner back to his room?' Kakazu smirked.

'Not at all.'


	29. Chapter 28 Forced

**Chapter 28 Forced. **

Sasuke had chosen a small group to go with him to go save Neji. Lee was with him of course, Lee was very concerned for his best friend. Gaara had come with Lee. Then there were Shikamaru and Kiba, friends of Neji. Naruto had demanded to come and Kankurou and Shino were coming with them too. Sasuke was reading the map, but because of much obstacles on their way like big trees, or grown thick parts of the forest, they were going very small. Sasuke was so concerned for Neji that he was almost acting like a madman. He just kept running, not caring when he teared himself along thorns in the bushes. He had to find Neji. He had to find him and save him. And he had to kill his brother if he had hurt Neji.

Neji was sitting in his room, touching his forehead. His head was hurting so much he was feeling sick of it. He hadn't had any water or food in three days. He felt so weak. His throath was sore. He just needed water… He let his head rest against the wall. Wasn't there someone who wanted to rescue him? Didn't they knew that he was gone? Maybe Deidara and Sasori had lied against the class, using some kind of excuse to let them think he was alright. That nothing was wrong. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forearms. He was really cold now. His feet were bare, Itachi had taken his shoes away so he would have problems with running away. They had taken away his foreheadprotector and his hair was loosened. His shirt was torn, because they had branded him yesterday. The bastards.. They were acting like he was theirs. Maybe he was… They could do with him what they wanted, after all. Where were the others? Didn't Lee feeled concerned for him? Or Sasuke? Neji sighed with the thought of Sasuke. He missed him. God, he missed him so bad. He wondered if Sasuke feeled the same. Neji was in love with Sasuke. But was Sasuke in love with him too? He didn't knew. It was then that the door opened and Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu came walking in. They smirked at him and closed the door. Nej got a unpleasant feeling at seeiing that Kisame held something behind his back. Then Kakuzu came walking to him and janked him away from the wall. He grabbed Neji's pulses and held them together, nodding to Kisame. Kisame grinned and got the roll of black tape he held behind his back. He walked to Kakazu and bound Neji's wrists together with the tape.

'What are… you…' Neji began but Kisame kissed him hard on the lips, silencing him.

'We want you to do something for us, little bird.' Hidan said grinning, while Kisame was still kissing Neji. He started to use his tongue. Hidan smirked.

'And if you don't we will have to hurt you. Really bad.' He began loosening his pants. When he was done, he showed Neji his hardened cock and Kisame stopped kissing Neji, only to push Neji's head to Hidan's cock.

'You know what you have to do.' Hidan said, smirking.

'DO YOU THINK I'M MAD OR SOMETHING?!' Neji yelled, furious. With that Hidan punched Neji in the stomach and then he rammed his cock in Neji's mouth. Neji whimpered and tried to pull his head away, but Kakazu held onto his head. Just then the door banged open and a furious Itachi was standing in the doorway.

'WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THREE THINK YOU ARE DOING, YOU ASSES!' he yelled. The three let go of Neji and standed, shocked at seeiing Itachi like this. Hidan quickly hided his member and closed the zipper on his pants.

'GET OUT OF THE ROOM… NOW!' Itachi growled dangerously. 'I will punish you three later.' Kisame, Kakuzu and Hidan walked out of the room and closed the door behind them. Then Itachi came walking to Neji, with a smirk on his face.

'I know what they wanted to do.' He said, grinning. He stroked Neji's cheek. 'But I'm the only one who can get that. And I can't wait any longer, seeiing you like this. You are too beautiful to stay here untaken.'


	30. Chapter 29 Lifeless

**Chapter 29 Lifeless. **

Itachi smirked. Neji's eyes got big. He couldn't mean… Neji was getting scared. He remembered what Itachi had said, the first time he had seen them. And Hidan. That Hidan knew what Itachi wanted… that he wouldn't touch Neji until one moment… Itachi was going to do something. Itachi lifted Neji in his arms and then tossed him onto the bed which was standing in the room. He bound Neji's already bound arms to the bedpost, very tight. Then he got off Neji. Neji tried to struggle, but he was too weak. He just didn't had the energy.

'Hmm… I'm curious how that body of yours looks.' Itachi said, lifting an eyebrow. 'There is just one way to find out how it looks, isn't there?' He then grabbed Neji's shirt, or what was left of his shirt, and teared it away. Then he teared away his pants and his underpants. He smirked.

'You are truly beautiful.' He said and let his hand run along Neji's hips. 'Well Neji. You've been waiting long enough for me.' Itachi said smirking. He was pulling his robe off.

'I…don't…want you.' Neji said softly. His pulses were bleeding from the tape which was helding his hands together to the bedpost and he was feeling weak. He could barely move. Not to mention, he was naked now. If Itachi did something to him now, he couldn't do anything about it.

'I don't care. I want you. And I'm going to take you. If you want it or not.' Itachi answered and pulled off his shirt. Then he dropped his pants and crawled onto the bed.

'Stay…away.' Neji said and turned his head away. Itachi roughly grabbed Neji's head and kissed him. His tongue was all over Neji's mouth. Then he moved his arms over Neji's chest and started licking him there too. Suddenly he roughly turned Neji around. Neji's pulses were scratched even more. Itachi scratched his hand over Neji's back. Neji whimpered soflty. 'Let's get this over with. I wanna know if you're good enough for Sasuke.' Itachi smirked. He rammed himself in. Neji screamed softly, not very much sound was coming over his lips.

'N…no don't…please.' Neji said. You could see he was getting hurt, both mentally and physically.

'No I won't stop. I'm no different then Sasuke you know. I know what he did to you.' Itachi said, his calm voice raising a bit. He was ramming himself into Neji over and over again. '…please stop it. Stop it.' Neji was starting struggling against Itachi's grip, who held onto his pulse.

'No…I'm enjoying this. You're a great fuck. Too bad you're so weak, it would be even better if your body tightened a bit. If you could struggle a little.' Itachi said and smirked. He was getting rougher now.

'Stop it! Please!' Neji screamed.

'No! Now shut up or I'll break your wrist.' Itachi said angry.

'N…No…Stop it…It hurts…Stop.' Neji said and clenched his fists. It hurt so bad.

'Shut up!' Itachi yelled angry. Neji screamed in pain. Itachi had just broken his wrist in anger. He was holding onto it tightly and got even rougher. Neji screamed. Itachi was ramming himself in way too hard. Itachi was laughing at it. He was moking Neji.

'You know Neji. Your little boyfriend was in it too. Oh yes Sasuke was in this all alright.' Itachi said and started touching Neji's cock now. Neji closed his eyes.

'He had to make you vulnerable so we could take you with us.' Itachi said between his moaning and laughing.

'Sasuke joined us, but he wanted you as a toy. So we decided to take you. Hn.' Itachi moaned. 'He'd…never…do that…' Neji said crying. Itachi suddenly grabbed Neji's hair and moved his head to Neji's ear.

'He would.' Itachi whispered and started ramming himself in even harder. Neji screamed. This was hurting so much… he felt like his body was being torned. Blood poored down onto the bed.

'No…stop it please! I beg you! I'll do anything, just stop! It hurts! Itachi it hurst!' Neji was crying heavilly. He was so beaten up. Itachi held onto his hair and moaned in his ear.

'I won't stop Neji. You're mine. I can do with you what I want. And right now, all I want is to fuck you. Hard. So stop whining.' Itachi said angry.

'No…Itachi stop it. No… ' Itachi rammed himself in so hard that Neji let out the hardest and most nerv-wrecking scream anybody had ever heard. Then Itachi came. Neji cried and cried. He couldn't stop. Why did Itachi have to do that. Why did Sasuke have to be involved. He hated those two so much. Why Sasuke? Why? Had he just been a toy all that time? Dammit, of course. All Sasuke wanted from the beginning was sex. Just like that good for nothing brother of his. Itachi rolled Neji onto his back again. Then he stood. Neji was staring ahead of him. It still hurt even though Itachi had stood up and was pulling his clothes back on. He threw a blanket over Neji's body. Neji let his body losen. He couldn't move anymore. He couldn't blink. He couldn't do anything. Not even think. It was all too much, way too much. He had just been raped, molest, from the inside and the outside. This was too much for Neji too endure. He felt…dead. He felt lifeless.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 Tragic reunion.**

At that moment the door got smacked open and Sasuke was standing in the doorway. He looked into the room in which Neji was lying naked on a bed, lifeless and tortured and Itachi was zipping the zipper closed from his pants with a smirk towards Sasuke. The kunai Sasuke was holding fell out of his hand.

'What…happened?' He thought. He couldn't bring out a word. He just stood there with big eyes, which filled with tears. How could Itachi have done that? Sasuke was watching Neji, who looked like he was dead, and Itachi, who was now walking away. Suddenly the confusion and shock was replaced by anger.

'STOP IT RIGHT THERE! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU MONSTER!' Sasuke yelled and stormed after Itachi. Then the others arrived too. Shikamaru and Kiba saw Neji on the bed and ran up to him. 'Neji! Oh No!' Lee yelled and turned around bumping into Gaara. Lee couldn't look at this. Who had done this! It was horrible. Blood was everywhere. Lee was holding onto Gaara tightly. Tears poored out of his eyes. Gaara tried to comfort Lee. He looked at Neji. Neji had no sign of emotion or whatsoever. He looked dead. Naruto had fainted already. Shino and Kankurou were to shocked to bring out a word. Neji just lay there on his back, his hands bound to the bedpost. His wrists were bleeding fiercely and one of them was in a really strange position. Like it was broken. His legs laid spraid a little and he stared at the ceiling. A blanket was thrown over him, for the rest he was naked. Dried tears lay on his face. He was not moving at all. Kiba brought his hand to his mouth.

'Neji who has done this? Neji please wake up. Neji!' Kiba yelled desperite, tears falling from his cheeks. Was Neji dead?

'Neji, wake up! Where did Sasuke go? Neji what happened to you!' Shikamaru asked panicking. Finally Neji blinked again.

'I…' He said, but he couldn't say more. He coughed and winced against a flash of pain.

'Neji please, you gotta tell us. Please. We wanna help you.' Lee said, hiding his face in Gaara's neck. Neji weakly turned his head to Lee. He was right. He had to tell them what happened, they were his friends.

'I…Akatsuki… did this.' Neji whispered. Everyone sighed in relieve, they were relieved because Sasuke didn't did this.

'Why? What do or did they want from you?' Shikamaru asked.

'I don't know. They just…wanted me…literally.' Neji answered. Kiba carefully freed Neji and helped him sit up.

'Itachi…he…raped me…' Neji whispered. He let his head hung and winced again.

'What? When? That bastard…' Kiba mumbled.

'Just now… He was… just done dressing up…. when Sasuke… walked in.' Neji said. He began coughing up blood. 'Sasuke…that bastard….. I don't ever…. want to see him again.' Neji said. Everybody stared shocked at the blood Neji was coughing out.

'Neji!' Kiba yelled worried. Neji closed his eyes, heavily breathing.

'He…just now? Neji are you ok?' Shikamaru asked worried.

'I…' Neji said softly. 'I feel so… broken… I don't know.. what to believe…' Suddenly Lee turned around and hugged Neji, to Neji's surprise.

'L…Lee?' Neji asked softly. Lee let go.

'I'm sorry. I just can't look at you in this much pain. We have to get you home. No one can ever do this to you again Neji. I'm gonna take care of that. I promise.' Lee said and cried. Neji smiled a bit.

'Thanks…' He said.


	32. Chapter 31 Threat

**Chapter 31 Threat. **

In the mean time Sasuke was following Itachi.

'ITACHI! STOP NOW!' Sasuke yelled. He had no control of his anger anymore. It took over. He could feel a weird kind of power through his body, ready to collapse. Itachi finally stopped.

'You have good taste, little brother.' Itachi said and smirked. 'I understand why you wanted him in your bed. He's really beautiful. I loved to fuck him like that.'

'Why you…WHY DID YOU DO THAT!' Sasuke yelled.

'Why? Because I wanted to for one. And also, because, we Akatsuki want that power of yours, Sasuke. You feel it right? You feel it now.' Itachi said. The other Akatsuki members walked into the room. Sasuke didn't answer. He was breathing heavily.

'Yes, you're feeling it. We can feel it too. It's quite overwhelming Sasuke. But you see. We want you and that power. We want you to become Akatsuki's special weapon.' Itachi said. 'I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU!' Sasuke yelled.

'Oh but you will. You've seen what we've done to that precious boyfriend of yours. Well…that wasn't half of the things we can do. If you want him safe then you join us. If you don't…then goodbye Neji.' Itachi said and waved his hand. The other members laughed. Sasuke almost chocked in those words.

'Yes, nice choice, isn't it? Well, it's all up to you. You have three days to make your decision. Oh and in the mean time…stay away from Neji. Or else we have to hurt him. A lot.' Itachi said and the Akatsuki members dissapeared. They left Sasuke, confused, angry and hurt. What did he have to do now? Lose his boyfriend…lose Neji? Or…lose Neji. Either way he was going to lose him. He didn't want Neji to get hurt, but he didn't want to go to Akatsuki either. Maybe he should talk to Neji first. He walked back to the room. Neji was dressed now...sort of. Neji held the blanket around him. He looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked back. The others decided to leave them alone for a while. To let them talk. They walked out of the room. Neji and Sasuke just stared at each other. Sasuke then stared at the blood on the blanket Neji held around himself. Neji spoke up.

'Why Sasuke…why?' Neji asked, his voice soft and with a sad tone in it. Sasuke looked up.

'What? What why?' Sasuke asked confused even more.

'Why... why did you…have to join them.' Neji asked sadly. He swallowed and blinked the tears away which came up in his eyes. 'Why wasn't I more… then just a sextoy to you.'

'I…I didn't join them…they…' Sasuke said bewildered.

'No Sasuke! Not anymore.' Neji said, now with more strength in his voice. Tears were pooring down his face. 'You've done it now. I'm not going to forgive you. You… you destroyed me. I thought you liked me…loved me…' Neji said angry.

'I do…I don't know what you're talking about Neji.' Sasuke said worrying. What was happening?

'Don't act like you don't know! You used me! You just wanted me for the sex! And you're part of Akatsuki! Itachi told me! He told me about you! I hate you Sasuke! I'll never forgive you!' Neji yelled and he stormed out of the room crying. Just at the moment he reached the door he slumped down onto the ground. He stayed there, crying with his head in one of his hands. The other, the one with the broken wrist, hung weakly against his sides. The others looked at him and then at Sasuke. They gave him an angry look, assuming he did something to Neji…again. That bastard. No one was going to forgive him.

'Gaara…' Lee said and Gaara understood Lee. He walked to Neji, who kept the blanket firmly around him, and lifted him in his arms. Then everybody walked away. They left Sasuke. Alone. Confused. And sad. He had no idea what happened. Why did Itachi tell Neji he was part of his plan? Why? Sasuke bit his lip as he walked out of the Akatsuki hideout. Three days. He had three days. But for what. To decide in which way he was gonna destroy his life. Why did Neji had to think so bad of him. Now he had…no one. He had no one to relay on anymore. What was he gonna do? He loved Neji…he loved him so bad.


	33. Chapter 32 Stay away from me

**Chapter 32 Stay away from me. **

That Friday Lee had asked free from school with Gaara. They were sitting next to Neji's bed in the hospital. Neji was asleep. His broken wrist was bandaged and there was a bandage around his stomach, were the seal was burnt. Lee shaked his head.

'Why him? He has never hurt someone.' He whispered. Gaara put an arm around him.

'I don't know…'he answered. '…the only thing I can think of is that they wanted him because of his looks.' Lee nodded.

'I think so…'he said.

That Monday Neji had decided to go to school again. Maybe he could use the distraction.

They had gym now. The boys had to climb ropes. Neji wasn't doing so well. He was still weak from what had happened, so he fell out of the ropes all the time. To make it worse, Sasuke was climbing next to him. They hadn't say a word to each other. Neji fell out of the ropes again.

'You're doing it wrong.' Sasuke said, after he had spend the other fifty times that Neji fell to get enough courage to say something.

'YOU SHUT UP!' Neji yelled angry at him. Tears appeared in his eyes and he blinked them away. That bastard, he should be in jail. What was he still doing here? Sasuke looked down. What had Itachi told Neji? He didn't do anything, but get worried sick over Neji and now he was rejecting him. Sasuke quickly brushed some escaped tears away and continued climbing. Neji was finally getting the hang of it and he was now climbing to the top.

'Don't fall down now Neji! You could break your neck!' Lee yelled up concerned. Too late. Neji stepped in the wrong way and he slipped down. Dammit, he was even gonna break his neck in gymclass. Suddenly someone caught him. Neji opened his eyes and looked up to find Sasuke holding his hand and sliding them down. When they hit the ground Neji pulled himself free.

'STAY AWAY FROM ME! WHY DON'T YOU JUST FIND YOURSELF ANOTHER SEXTOY!' Neji yelled and stormed to the dressing rooms. Lee gave Sasuke an angry look and then ran after Neji. Sasuke looked at him confused and hurt. Why did Neji do this to him? Why did Itachi have to screw everything up for him? He felt tears come to his eyes again. 'What the hell did you do to Neji, you asshole!?' Kiba suddenly yelled. Sasuke looked at him confused.

'I didn't do anything.' Sasuke said uncomfortable with everyone looking at him.

'Oh sure, that's why Neji hates you all of a sudden. You used him didn't you? You son of a bitch.' Shikamaru said angry.

'N…no…I didn't…'

'Just shut up already Sasuke. It's too late to think of what you've done. You screwed up. Let's go guys. I don't feel like talking to this bastard any longer.' Gaara said and all of the boys walked away. Sasuke just stood there. He let one tear escape, but then he clenched his fists. He remembered again what Itachi had said to him. He had two choices right? Let Neji live a resenable life, or a miserable one. Seems like an easy choice. Sasuke was starting to think leaving for Akatsuki was the best thing to do if he wanted Neji safe.

'You can go now Sasuke. Class is over.' Jiraiya said. Sasuke walked to the dressing rooms. He wasn't thinking straight and he marched in. Everyone was looking at him angry and then they ignored him. He didn't care. He got himself dressed and wanted to stand up, but then he noticed something. Something on Neji's stomach. It was red…a scar. That hadn't been there before. Sasuke looked closer.

'What the?' It was the Akatsuki sign. Who had done that to Neji?

'What are you looking at pervert.' Kiba asked Sasuke angry, who saw him looking at Neji.

'N…Neji…who did that?' Sasuke asked shocked and angry. That god damn Akatsuki. How dare they do this to Neji?!

'None of your busseniss.' Neji snapped.

'It is my busseniss!' Sasuke yelled.

'OH YEAH IT IS! I FORGOT! I'M YOURS AIN'T I! I'M YOUR LITTLE TOY! NEXT TIME YOU DECIDE TO HAVE SOMEONE HOSTAGE, DON'T LET YOUR BROTHER FUCK HIM OK! YOU BASTARD I HATE YOU! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME! I DON'T EVER WANNA SEE THAT FACE OF YOURS AGAIN! JUST GET TO AKATSUKI ALREADY!' Neji yelled in tears. That god damn Sasuke. Why didn't he leave Neji alone. Why didn't he just go and find his new victim. Sasuke didn't say anything. He just stood there, clenching his fists. Sasuke was trying to hold back the tears, but they didn't stop coming. 'So he wants me gone too. Logical. He doesn't want to be torn and hurt again.' Sasuke thought. Maybe he should just give in. He had no clue what he had done to Neji that pissed him off, but it was obviousley bad. He couldn't hurt Neji anymore. He couldn't see Neji hurt anymore. Sasuke looked at the Akatsuki sign on Neji's stomach again. That was it. Akatsuki was gonna hurt him even more if Sasuke kept this up. No more hurting Neji. Even if Neji hated him now, he still wanted Neji safe and unharmed. Sasuke felt tears pooring down his cheeks. Dammit, he couldn't hide them away now.

'Why are YOU crying! You have no right to cry Sasuke! JUST GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE! GET OUT OF MY FACE! I DON'T WANT YOU OR AKATSUKI TO HURT ME EVER AGAIN!' Neji yelled. Sasuke closed his eyes. So this was the end. The end of his live. The end of him. The end of him and Neji. Sasuke turned around and ran away. Neji turned around too, he was crying with his face in his hands and Lee was hugging him.

'Neji, what did that bastard do to you.' Kiba asked angry. Neji couldn't bring out a word but only hugged Lee back, hiding his face in Lee's neck. Why did Sasuke have to end it like this? What happened to the almost sensitive and loving Sasuke Neji had come to know in the past days. How could Sasuke have screwed it all up. It hurt so bad. And why did Akatsuki do this to him? They had tortured him, but for what reason? Neji didn't get it at all. Why? Why him? He was scared, confused, hurt and angry. He didn't know what to do anymore. But that lame excuse for a human called Sasuke better stay out of his way.


	34. Chapter 33 Give in

**Chapter 33 Give in. **

Sasuke was running home. He couldn't handle this. What had happened to his life? It was raining and it felt cold on his skin. But he didn't care. Suddenly he tripped and fell on the floor. He stayed there, crying. Maybe he should just lay there the rest of his life. It would be a lot easier then to deal with all this. Finally he stood up and slowly walked to his house. 'Goodbye Neji.' He thought. 'Take care.'

Sasuke got to his house packed his bag. Should he write a note? No no one would read it. His life was over anyway. It was done. Time to go see Akatsuki and tell them to leave Neji alone. And to tell them his powers were theirs. He took one last look at his house and at a picture of Neji.

'I love you…' Sasuke whispered and then he walked away, out of the city on his way to his new life.

Sasuke was walking through the forest. Last time he had been here was when he was looking for Neji. Now he knew were to find it. After a while he saw the hideout. He walked to it. He opened the door to the Akatsuki hideout and entered.

'Ah look who we have here.' Itachi said as he noticed Sasuke. The other Akatsuki members welcomed him as he was one of them. Deidara clapped him on the shoulder.

'Welcome to the club, Sasuke!' he cheered. Sasuke wasn't moving a muscle. He couldn't show any sign of weakness.

'We were waiting for you. So that Neji truly meant a lot to you.' Itachi said and smirked. Sasuke gritted his teeth a little.

'Well, you'd probably like to know what we did. Just to make sure, you won't make up your mind.' Hidan said and seated Sasuke down in front of a television.

'What the hell is this for? I'm not here to watch your stupid cartoons.' Sasuke snapped.

'Oh but it's not a cartoon. Consider this the images of what's gonna keep you here.' Itachi said and ran the tape.

'Watch it or die Sasuke.' He added. Sasuke turned his head to the television, afraid of what would come. He saw Neji, sitting on a chair, bound to it. The Akatsuki members were waiting for him to wake up. And he woke up.

'Finally awakened, little bird?' He heard Hidan say. Neji was asking what they wanted from him and then…

'What the!' Sasuke said shocked. Hidan had kissed Neji. 'YOU BASTARD! WHY'D YOU DO THAT!' Sasuke yelled angry and wanted to get up. Itachi pushed him back into his chair. 'Whatch it Sasuke. This ain't nothing.' He said. Sasuke gritted his teeth at the smirking Hidan and then looked at the tape again. On it Neji bit down on Hidan's tongue. 'Go Neji.' Sasuke thought. Hidan pulled his head back and slammed Neji.

'Why you…' Sasuke mumbled under his breathe. He was getting rather annoyed by now. Why was he even watching this?

'I don't need to look at this.' Sasuke said.

'Oh but you do. You're gonna see this so you know what will happen to that Neji of yours…and ten times worse then what we're doing on this tape.' Hidan said and smirked. Sasuke gave him an angry look. He barely knew the guy and already did he feel like he wanted to kick the hell out of him.

'We will visit him again tomorrow.' Sasuke heard someone on the tape say. It jumped over to another scene. What was next? The plant guy, Zetsu dropped Neji on the floor.

'Couldn't you treat him more gently?' Sasuke snapped.

'Shut up.' Zetsu said. On the tape Kakuzu grabbed Neji and pulled him up. Hidan teared Neji's shirt away. Sasuke gave Hidan another angry look. Zetsu grabbed a knife and warmed it on the stove. 'Oh…shit, is this where Neji got his…' Sasuke thought. Zetsu then began carving the Akatsuki sign into Neji. Sasuke heard Neji scream out a muffled moan.

'WHY DID YOU EVEN DO THAT? YOU…' Itachi had placed his hand on Sasuke's mouth. 'Just shut up and watch.' He said calm.


	35. Chapter 34 The horrible truth

**Chapter 34 The horrible truth of what happened. **

Sasuke saw how they hurt Neji. How they burnt the knife down into Neji's skin. Blood pooring from Neji's body. 'Those bastards. They're gonna pay for that one day.' Sasuke thought. Kakuzu released Neji's mouth and now….god dammit Zetsu was kissing Neji. Sasuke was starting to get really pissed of now.

'Don't you dare to do that, little bird.' Hidan said, smirking. He grabbed Neji's ass in his hands. 'Or else I will have to put something in this nice little ass of yours.' Sasuke's eyes widened in anger. Zetsu was licking the blood from Neji's lips. He saw Hidan's hands get into Neji pants and grabbing his ass again. Sasuke removed Itachi's hand and stood up.

'YOU AGAIN! YOU BASTARD!' He yelled, but Kakuzu and Zetsu pushed him back into his chair. Sasuke was heavily breathing. 'That Hidan better be prepared.' Sasuke thought. As he turned to the television again he saw Itachi kissing Neji.

'ITACHI! WHAT'S WITH THAT?' He yelled.

'Keep your cool Sasuke. We just liked playing with him that's all.' Deidara commented. Next scene. Hidan, Kisame and Kakuzu walking into Neji's room, binding him up with tape. Kisame was now the one kissing Neji. 'Those bastards. Did they all kiss him?' Sasuke thought angry. Hidan loosened his pants and his dick was visable now. Kisame pushed Neji's head in front of it.

'NO WAY!' Sasuke yelled, only to be told to 'shut up' by Deidara.

'DO YOU THINK I'M MAD OR SOMETHING?!' Neji yelled. 'If they force you, they're dead.' Sasuke thought really, really, really pissed off. Hidan punched Neji in the stomach and then he rammed his cock in Neji's mouth.

'AGAIN YOU! YOU ASSHOLE! YOU'RE DEAD!' Sasuke yelled and attacked Hidan, punching him to the floor.

'GET OFF YOU BRAT!' Hidan yelled as Sasuke gave him another punch. Sasori and Kakuzu pulled Sasuke off.

'LET ME GO YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!' Sasuke yelled trying to kick them off. They sat Sasuke down on a chair roughly and held him down.

'No worries Sasuke. I just saved him from Hidan.' Itachi said and moved Sasuke's head to the television. Sasuke couldn't believe what he saw. His brother undressed Neji. Telling him he wanted him. Bounding Neji to the bed. Undressing himself and then. Ramming himself inside. Sasuke turned his head away, but Itachi roughly grabbed his hear and forced Sasuke to watch it.

'Watch it Sasuke. This is nothing. We can do worse then this. It's just a reminder for you to stay.' Itachi said. Sasuke gritted his teeth. Those bastards. Sasuke saw how Neji was in pain, how Itachi just rammed himself inside every time. He heard Neji scream. It torn Sasuke apart. Why did they do this to Neji? How could they do worse then this? Dammit and it was all his fault. If he would've just stayed away from Neji, then he would be safe now. It was all his fault this had happened. Neji let out the hardest and most nerv-wrecking scream Sasuke had ever heard. He got tears in his eyes.

'No Sasuke. Don't cry. It's a sign of weakness.' Sasuke thought to himself. He saw Itachi come and Neji cry. Then the tape stopped. The members let go of Sasuke, who was astonished. Shocked, angry. Oh like hell he was angry. Nobody had the right to do this to Neji. Those jerks were gonna pay.

'WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU SON OF A…' Itachi grabbed Sasuke by the throath. 'Because we want your power Sasuke. It's ours. If you don't do exactly what we say your precious Neji is gonna be tortured even more. Maybe we even kill him in the end.' Itachi said angry. Sasuke gritted his teeth and gave Itachi and angry look. Itachi let go.

'Let's just leave this guy here for a while. He won't go anywhere I'm guessing.' He said and smirked. Then he and the others walked out of the room. Sasuke dropped down on the floor.

'It..It's all my fault. Dammit, it's my fault. Now I'm stuck with this. But I gotta stay here. They can't do this to Neji…not again. No more.' Sasuke thought. Tears were pooring from his eyes again. The image of all the torture Neji had gone through flashed through Sasuke's mind.

'No…more of this…it's over Neji…I promise.' Sasuke said soft to himself. He whiped away the tears, stood up and walked out of the room. He gritted his teeth and yelled:

'Itachi! I'll do what you want!'


	36. Chapter 35 Farewell class

**Chapter 35 Farewell class. **

_2 and a half year later… (timeskip)_

Someone knocked on Neji's door. Neji looked up from his homework. He was studying for the last exams of the high school, then he was done.

'Come in.'he called. The door opened and Sai came in. He nodded to Neji and Neji smiled.

'Are you done already?' he asked when Sai came walking to him. Sai kissed him on the lips.

'Yup, I'm done. My last exam was yesterday. I have no history and art, like you.' Neji grumbled an looked into his book once more. 'I don't know why I chose so much… But whatever, I'm almost done.' He shrugged. 'Art isn't much to learn. But history… It's hard. It's so much text. I don't know how to rembember all this tomorrow.' Sai came standing behind Neji and laid his arms around Neji's chest and laid his head in Neji's neck.

'I know you'll make it.' He said. 'You are the best in history.' He kissed Neji's neck.

'I like history.' Neji said.

'You are crazy.' Sai said. Neji grinned.

'I know.' Then he turned around to look at Sai. 'Why are you here?'

'I came to pick you up. We have that farewell class with our mentor Gai sensei, rembember?' Neji sighed. 'I'm happy you've come, I would have forgotten it.' Sai made a face.

'Well, we have fifteen minutes left before the farewell class begins.' Neji stood.

'Then we have to go NOW.' Sai snorted when Neji pushed him playfully away and made for the door. Sai ran after him, grabbed Neji by the waist and lifted him in the air.

'Don't you hurry so much.' Sai said. 'We'll come in time.' He put Neji on the ground again and kissed him. Neji smiled.

'And now we go.' Sai said.

Ten minutes later they went into the classroom. Gai had set their chairs in a cirkle. Almost everybody was in the class already and sat on a chair.

'HELLO MY YOUTFULL STUDENT NEJI!!'Gai sensei boomed. 'AND HELLO SAI, MY FEWER YOUTFULL STUDENT!! WELCOME TO THE FAREWELL CLASS!! TAKE A SEAT!!! SNACKS AND DRINKS ARE LYING ON THE TABLE BY THE BLACKBOARD!!' Neji sweatdropped and Sai just walked to a chair and sat down. Neji sat down beside him. He looked to his left and saw Lee sitting there.

'Hi Neji-kun!' Lee said. Gaara showed his head from behind Lee and waved. Neji smiled.

'Hi Lee-kun, Gaara-kun.' He nodded to them. Both Lee and Gaara smiled. Shikamaru came walking by with drinks. But he tripped and the content of the glasses he was holding fell over Sai. 'Heh… Sorry.' Shikamaru said and walked to Kiba, smirking. Kiba punched Shikamaru playfully in his stomach.

'You go, Shikamaru.'he whispered. Shikamaru sat down with a huge smirk on his face. 'Thanks, honey.' Meanwhile Lee was busy holding his laughter and Sai looked expressionless to his now wet shirt. He stood and walked to the bathroom. Neji glared at Shikamaru.

'Did you have to do that?'he hissed, he knew Shikamaru had done it on purpose. Shikamaru shrugged.

'He's a jerk.' He explained. 'That's why I don't like him and that's why I do those things.' Kiba laughed. 'I agree. He's a bastard. He's using you, Neji.'

'Shut up, Kiba!' Neji grunted. 'Mind your own business.' Kiba pouted and then Sai came walking back again, with some drinks. He gave one drink to Neji and then he sat down. Shikamaru 'smiled' to Sai. It was more some kind of devillish smile.

'Well Sai?' he said, talking with a high voice, leaning over Kiba. 'Are you clean again?' Sai just looked at him.

'Yes Shikamaru.'he said. 'I'm clean again.'

'Good.' Shikamaru said and sat down again. Lee walked away and got some snacks. When he sat down again he gave Gaara a gherkin, he knew Gaara liked them. Gaara was looking at the gherkin for a while.

'Well Sai…' he finally said, while inspecting the gherkin. 'Are you still a virgin?' Sai, who was just drinking his drink, almost choked.

'WHAT?!' Gaara smirked and looked at him.

'Well?'he said. 'And don't you go tell me you haven't heard me.' He took a bite of the gherkin.

'Well.. I.. uh… I.'Sai stuttered. Shikamaru got a very big grin on his face.

'Oh god, you're not going to tell me you…'

'SHIKAMARU!'Neji yelled. 'SHUT UP!' Shikamaru began laughing.

'Sorry princess, I will be quiet.' Neji almost exploded.

'WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU SON OF A BITCH! LOOK AT YOURSELF! AS IF YOU ARE NOT WOMANLY WITH THAT RIDICULOUS ATTIDUDE OF YOURS!' Kiba laid a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. 'Don't you say this things to Neji, dear.'he whispered. 'Sai is our target, not Neji.' Shikamaru nodded.

'Sorry Neji.' He said. Neji shot him a glare but didn't said anything back.

'I'm not a virgin anymore you…' Neji quickly put his hand on Sai's mouth. Gaara was very dangerous when he was angry. He didn't wanted Sai to be hurt. Gaara brought up an eyebrow.

'Yes…?' Neji removed his hand.

'Whatever.' Sai had understood and waved it away. Gaara grinned and stood.

'I'm going to get some drinks. Anyone?' Lee nodded to him. So did Shikamaru and Kiba. Gaara walked away to get the drinks. When he came back, he said happily:

'I've got beer!' Kiba jumped.

'WOW! I LOVE THAT STUFF!' Gaara gave him his beer, and he also gave Shikamaru and Lee a glass. Kiba drank it in one pull and ran to the blackboard to get more. Shikamaru sweatdropped.

'There we go again…'he said. 'Troublesome…'


	37. Chapter 36 Leave him alone

**Chapter 36 Leave him alone. **

'AND A TOAST FOR US ALL!' Lee cheered and everybody cheered with him. Everybody was done with the exams. And they had all passed. Well.. almost everybody. Naruto had to remake his math exam. For the rest of the subjects he had passed. They had went into the forest Neji and Lee always walked in, and Gaara now as well, and they held a picknick. Chouji was eating most of the time. The rest happily chattered about what they wanted to do now and they were bringing up memories from high school. Sai was laying on the grass, with Neji in his arms. Neji had his eyes closed and a smile lay on his face. Meanwhile Lee was sitting on Gaara's lap, and told Gaara stories and they laughed together. Shikamaru and Kiba.. well.. were kissing each other again, and Naruto.. Naruto was looking to Chouji, he was amazed how quickly Chouji could eat. (He hadn't passed out, because he was in therapy on that moment.) Shino and Kankurou were silently sitting next to each other, listening to Lee's stories. Suddenly the birds stopped singing. Neji opened his eyes, confused.

'Why are they stopping?'he said. On that moment, a puppet came out of a tree and attacked them. It almost struck Shikamaru and Kiba, who just in time evaded it.

'What the?' Lee said and everyone stood. The puppet backed up and attacked Neji, who counterattacked it with his Jyuukenhou, Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou. But suddenly Itachi was standing before him, holding onto Neji's hands.

'You didn't actually think that would work now did you?' He said, grinning. 'You've grown a lot, darling.' Neji tried to back up. What the hell was Itachi doing here?! Why were they back? Dammit, Itachi better let go of him, he touched him enough 2 and a half years ago. At that moment the rest of the Akatsuki members got out of the bushes, trapping the boys.

'Yeah! Itachi!' Deidara yelled and held onto Itachi's shoulders. Suddenly he begin singing. 'Follow the leader, leader, leader, follow the leader! Everyone! Follow the leader, leader leader!' The Akatsuki members sweatdropped. Itachi was getting pretty annoyed.

'Why did we made him a member?' He thought to himself.

'Not again.' Hidan mumbled.

'What are you doing here?' Kiba asked as he helped Shikamaru up.

'Oh? You really wanna know?' Itachi asked as he muffled off Deidara.

'Yeah, we do.' Lee said as he got ready to fight.

'Oh no, you're not gonna do anything.' Kakuzu said and attacked Lee, kicking him through a tree. Lee got unonsious.

'LEE!' Gaara yelled and ran to him. Deidara followed him and grabbed him by the neck, almost choking him.

'S…Stop it.' Gaara said. Then he passed out too. Deidara dropped him on the floor. He started singing. Again. 'I'm sexy, I'm hot, I'm everything you're not!' He was waving his hands while doing that. The Akatsuki members sweatdropped.

'WHY!? Do I like him again?' Sasori thought.

'We're here for Neji.' Itachi said ignoring Deidara in the background, still singing. Neji looked up to Itachi. 'No…not again.' He thought scared.

'You stay away from him!' Kiba yelled. He and Shikamaru both attacked, but Hidan grabbed their arms and pushed them to the floor. He broke Kiba's arm and Kiba started screaming. 'KIBA! YOU ASS STOP IT!' Shikamaru yelled desperately trying to break free. Hidan knocked him out and Kakuzu kicked Kiba in the head. He didn't moved anymore.

'Eliminate the others.' Itachi said. He pulled Neji closer. Neji was scared and was trying to break free but it was no use.

'Why are you doing this?' Neji asked scared. Itachi didn't answer. He just smirked and Kisame quickly bound Neji's hands together. Were they going to kidnap him again? The other Akatsuki members got Kankurou, Shino and Naruto out too. Sai was still awake. He was a better ninja then the rest and he ran upto Neji and Itachi.

'LET NEJI GO!' He yelled.


	38. Chapter 37 Protecting

**Chapter 37 Protecting. **

Sasuke was running through the forest. He had stopped Akatsuki just now and was running from their hideout. He had no where to go. After 2 and a half years, he couldn't just get back to Konoha. He had to find himself another place. He was running through the forest though. The konoha forest. And he suddenly heard someone yell. 'Might as well check it out.' He thought and ran to where he had heard it. What he saw wasn't at all pleasing. He had hoped for an old woman being robbed or something. Instead, his former friends were lying on the floor. And the people who had done it were no less then Akatsuki. Sasuke stayed still. He couldn't just march in. He was no match for Akatsuki now. He saw with a shock that Itachi was holding Neji, who was struggling fiercely against Itachi's grip.

'LET NEJI GO!' A boy with short black hair yelled. Zetsu grabbed Sai and kicked him as hard as he could. Sai was rammed into a tree and kept laying there. He was breathing heavyly. Itachi pulled a struggling Neji in his robe and grabbed his hair tight.

'You're not going anywhere.' He said to Neji and kissed him roughly on the lips. 'Oh please don't do this again.' Neji thought, panicking. Itachi pulled out a knife and placed it on Neji's throath.

'And don't you go try to bite me, Neji.' Itachi smirked. Neji closed his eyes. This couldn't be happening again… Itachi kissed him again, rougher then the last time.

'STOP IT!' Neji looked up. Itachi did too. He had stopped with kissing Neji. Neji recognized the voice. It was…

'Sasuke.' Itachi said. 'Decided to come back after all?' Sasuke looked at Itachi angry. He gritted his teeth.

'Let him go.' Sasuke said angry.

'Oh no Sasuke. We can't afford losing you again. You have to stay with us.' Itachi said. 'So that's it.' Neji thought. 'Sasuke left and they tried to use me to get him back. Again. As a toy.' Neji thought. His head was starting to hurt because of Itachi still holding his hair. Itachi turned him and pressed his face against his chest. Neji couldn't bring out a word.

'L…Let…Neji…g…go.' Sai was standing up, struggling to breathe.

'Who the hell are you?' Sasuke asked him.

'I'm Sai…Neji's…boyfriend.' Sai said as he got up.

'What? Why would Neji want someone like you?' Sasuke asked. He felt something break inside.

'You don't…even know me. Besides…who are you to…tell Neji who he has to…like?' Sai asked.

'I'm his ex.' Sasuke mumbled.

'You're… what?' Sai asked surprised.

'Just shut up.' Sasuke said annoyed.

'My my. Still feeling too much for Neji? You're really bad at letting your toys go right Sasuke?' Itachi said and smirked.

'What?!' Sasuke yelled angry. Neji looked down.

'So Sasuke? Have you decided to come back?' Itachi asked, while he stroked away the hair in Neji's neck, so his neck was bare.

'I'd never go back to the likes of you!' Sasuke yelled angry. 'Now let Neji go!'

'No. Not now you still don't plan on going with us. In that case. Goodbye Neji.' Itachi said and placed his knife on Neji's neck. Neji could feel the cold metal cut through his skin. He couldn't move anymore. Suddenly the knife was gone and he could see Itachi's head falling down. Neji fell on his back. He saw Sasuke on top of Itachi, holding his arms to the ground. Itachi looked…scared.

'YOU'D BETTER STAY AWAY FROM HIM!' Sasuke yelled and pulled Itachi up. He punched Itachi in his stomach. Itachi coughed up blood. Hidan attacked Sasuke, but with his new speed he got behind Hidan and to Neji's shock, turned around his neck. Hidan fell to the floor. He was…dead. Neji was shocked. What was with Sasuke? Why did he protect Neji? And why like this?

'S…Sasuke…S…stop.' Deidara said scared, hiding behind Sasori.

'No! With this power, I can easily kill you all. That way, you won't hurt Neji because of me. That way, I can go on with my life.' Sasuke said. 'So be prepared.' Sasuke pulled Itachi up again, punching him in the face.

'Why you little brat!' Kakuzu yelled and attacked Sasuke too. Sasuke pulled the knife out of Itachi's head and threw it to Kakuzu. Kakuzu jumped up, but Sasuke was already above him. 'What the? When did you?' Sasuke smirked and kicked Kakuzu down. Kakuzu bumped through the ground at least four meters. Sasuke landed next to the whole.

'That should've killed him.' He said angry. Then he turned to Itachi again. Itachi stumbled back.

'S…Sasuke…We didn't mean to harm Neji.' He said, trying to safe his ass.

'You did try to harm him! You harmed him! You knew how much I cared…you knew how much I loved…how much I love him!' Sasuke yelled angry and pulled Itachi up again. Neji looked at Sasuke. 'What did he just say?' He thought.

'You knew how much I love him.' Sai looked at Sasuke, a bit scared. This guy was strong.

'What the, did he really? Does he still?' Neji thought confused. He felt something. Did he still love Sasuke? Or not? Did Sasuke really still love him? Or was it just a trap again? Well…Sasuke was protecting him.

'You asshole! Don't try to safe your ass now!' Sasuke yelled to Itachi. 'I'll give you two choices. Or I'll spare your lives and you never come near me, Neji or any of the people I know. Or, I'll kill you all, one by one, to make sure. It's your choice.' Sasuke said.

'Let's go for the first one, please!' Deidara said, hiding his face in Sasori's neck.

'We'll go with that yeah. Now please let go.' Itachi said. Sasuke let him go and Itachi almost ran to the remaining four Akatsuki members. Sasuke quickly freed Neji's hands and then looked at Akatsuki

'BUT! If I ever see you near anyone I know, you're dead!' Sasuke said, keeping his back at Neji. The Akatsuki members shrugged and then dissapeared.


	39. Chapter 38 Returning

**Chapter 38 Returning. **

Neji looked at Sasuke again. He was walking away. 'Dammit.' Sasuke thought. 'This was all my fault. Neji was hurt again…and it was my fault…again. Now Neji never even wants to hear my name. I have to leave. I'm only hurting him.'

'Sasuke!' Sasuke stopped. Why did Neji call for him? Sasuke didn't answer.

'Sasuke, where are you going?' Neji asked and stood up from the floor.

'I'm leaving.' Sasuke said emotionless. He couldn't let Neji know this torn him apart.

'Why?' Neji asked and walked up to Sasuke.

'Because I can't stay.' Sasuke said.

'You can Sasuke…you can stay.' Neji said standing behind Sasuke now.

'No…I can't. I was gone for 2 and a half years, I can't come back now anymore.' Sasuke said and wanted to walk away.

'Sasuke…you said you…you still loved me.' Sasuke stopped. 'Is that true?' Neji asked. The rest of the boys were waking up slowly. Sasuke clenched his fists and closed his eyes. What was he gonna say now? Tell Neji he still loved him. No that would mess up Neji's new relationship with that Sai guy, who obviously was a jerk. 'God dammit, stupid jealousy.' Sasuke thought. But what then. Tell Neji he didn't love him and then?

'S…Sasuke?' Neji asked. 'Did you really… stayed there… for me?'

'It…I…I don't wanna hurt you anymore Neji.' Sasuke said. Neji looked at Sasuke surprised and touched. 'He really…does care? How could I have been so stupid. I should've never believed Itachi. I should've known Sasuke was telling the truth.' Neji thought and looked down. The other boys were watching and listening to them. Gaara was helping up Lee, who was smiling a bit at the two. Kiba and Shikamaru smirked a bit.

'They do belong together don't they?' Shikamaru whispered.

'Yeah…just like us.' Kiba said, holding his broken arm.

Shino and Kankurou were watching it quietly.

'I did hurt you. I know I did. It was all my fault those bastards kidnapped you the first time. They wanted me and they used you. And I couldn't do anything. It was my fault. And this time was the same. I screwed up. I don't expect anything from you now. Just let me leave.' Sasuke said. He felt a tear rolling down his cheek, so he responded by walking away again. Suddenly he felt someone's hand grabbing his. He knew who it was. He just didn't 'want' to know. He could feel tears in his eyes.

'Neji let go.' He said, trying to keep his calm.

'No… Sasuke, you have to stay here. You don't belong to Akatsuki, you belong to Konoha' Neji said, holding onto Sasuke's hand as tight as he could, just to make sure Sasuke wouldn't run away. Sasuke had a confused look on his face. Sasuke felt tears streaming down his cheeks. But he couldn't let Neji notice. He had to leave. He had to make sure that none of his friends would be harmed ever again. Not by him.

'Let go Neji.' Sasuke said.

'No.' Neji answered.

'Yes!'

'NO!'

'DAMMIT NEJI LET GO!' Sasuke yelled and finally turned his head. Neji looked at him shocked. He let go and stepped back. Then he yelled:

'If you really want to go, then why are you crying Sasuke! WHY?!' Sasuke looked at him shocked, angry and hurt.

'I DON'T WANNA LEAVE! I WANNA STAY WITH YOU! BUT I HAVE NO CHOICE! IF I STAY I HERE, SOMEHOW I'M GONNA END UP HURTING YOU!' Sasuke yelled crying. Neji was silent. He was staring at Sasuke shocked.

'You'd hurt me…if you'd leave.' Neji whispered. Sasuke couldn't hold back the tears and shocks in his body anymore. He gave in. Neji was being so nice. Neji still cared for him. Somewhere. Sasuke felt Neji pulling him closer and holding him tight.

'Neji no.'

'Shhht. Sasuke. Akatsuki won't come back after what you did. Please stay.' Neji said and hugged Sasuke. The others watched it still. They were thinking about how did had acted. Like assholes. They had to apologise to Sasuke. He ment well. Heck, he did everything to safe them all. Sasuke pulled himself out of Neji's embrance. Then Sai stood and walked to Neji. He put an arm around Neji's shoulders and pulled him against him. Neji smiled to him.

'I guess we really should go home.' Shikamaru said. 'Oh and Sasuke. We all owe you an apology. We shouldn't have acted so mean when we last saw you. We should have listened to you too.' Shikamaru said.

'I hope you can forgive us.' Lee said.

'I err…sure.' Sasuke said and smiled to the floor. Finally things were going the right way. Now the only thing he needed to do was to get Neji again.

'So…let's go.' Shikamaru said and he helped Kiba with his arm.

'Thanks.' Kiba said and smirked. 'You know what this means right? Two months no sex for you.' Kiba said smirking.

'WHAAAAT?' Shikamaru said shocked. 'No, no no no! You can have sex without that arm.' Shikamaru responded flipping. They walked away together.

'Those two…are so weird.' Gaara said. Lee laughed.

'Neji-kun. Are you ok?' He asked.

'Yeah I'm good.' Neji said.

'You are bleeding. Let's go to the hospital.' Lee said and he pulled Gaara with him. Shino and Kankurou followed them. Sai walked away with Neji and shot an warning glare to Sasuke. Sasuke grinned. If Sai wanted a war, he could get a war.


	40. Chapter 39 Tsunade

**Chapter 39 Tsunade. **

Sasuke had decided to go see Tsunade. He had been gone for two and a half years. There was a big chance Tsunade wouldn't allow him back into konoha. Sai and Neji followed him. They wanted to report on Akatsuki and what had happened. As they reached the hokages home Sasuke knocked on the door.

'Come in!' They heard Tsunade say. Sasuke opened the door.

'Oh? Look who we got here.' Tsunade said and stood up. She looked at Sasuke.

'I came back…to talk.' Sasuke said.

'I see. And they are here because?' Tsunade asked as she pointed at Sai and Neji.

'We came here to report on Akatsuki.' Sai said.

'Ah…I'll deal with Sasuke first, then I'll talk to you. Please wait outside.' Tsunade said. Neji and Sai agreed and walked away. They closed the door. Then Neji turned around and pushed his head against the wall.

'What are you doing?' Sai asked.

'Shhhht.' Neji hissed. 'I want to know what they're going to say.' Neji said. Sai rolled his eyes but decided to play eardrop with Neji for once.

'So Sasuke. What brought you back to Konoha? You had enough of Akatsuki?' Tsunade asked and sat down behind her desk.

'No. To be honest I wasn't planning on going back. But I saw Akatsuki beating the crap out of my fr…out of Neji and the rest, so I decided to help.' Sasuke said. He explained to Tsunade about his powers and the reason why Akatsuki wanted him. Why he had decided to join them. Neji was listening to it. He never heard that side of the story. He was touched by how Sasuke was telling Tsunade how he had experienced it all.

'So, that's about it. My question was, am I allowed to stay in Konoha or not.' Sasuke finally said. Tsunade frowned. She was thinking deaply.

'Sasuke…I know your intentions were good. You protected Neji, but…nonetheless, together with Akatsuki you did horrible things. Things we can't forgive. Not to forget that you still betrayed our city. Considering this, I can't let you go back to Konoha.' Tsunade said strict. Sasuke gritted his teeth and looked away. He had figured this would happen, but still, he wanted to finally be with Neji again.

'You can pack whatever you want before you leave.' Tsunade said. At that moment Neji slammed the door open.

'WHY CAN'T HE STAY?' He yelled. Sasuke and Tsunade looked at Neji.

'You eardropped on us?' Tsunade asked.

'THAT'S NOT WHAT I ASKED! WHY CAN'T HE STAY?' Neji yelled.

'Because he violated too many rules.' Tsunade said closing her eyes.

'HE DID THIS FOR ME! ISN'T THAT ENOUGH REASON! IT'S NOT LIKE HE WANTED TO JOIN AKATSUKI!'

'I know that. But nonetheless he violated the rules. If I let him stay who knows what will happen.' Tsunade answered. Sasuke looked at Neji. He started to believe Neji really wanted him back.

'Neji calm down.' Tsunade said.

'NO! I want him back into Konoha. He's not going to go back to Akatsuki and he's not going to harm anyone! Just let him back into Konoha!' Neji yelled, a bit more calmed down. Sai was getting frustrated that Sasuke meant so much to Neji.

'Neji! Calm down. I'll reconsider letting Sasuke stay. If even you have decided he was doing the right thing I guess I have no other choice then to let him stay. But the next thing that happens with him which is against Konoha policies, he's out.' Tsunade said strict. Neji looked at her with tears still in his eyes. Then he started smiling.

'Thank you Hokage.' He said. Then he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke felt a blush coming up. He looked away.

'Thanks.' He mumbled.

'Well, you're excused Sasuke. I'll have a talk with these two now. You go home and redecorate your house.' Tsunade said and closed the door behind Sasuke. Sasuke looked at it. Neji had just caused him to be able to stay in Konoha. He was so grateful for Neji right now. But it still didn't mean he had Neji back. That Sai guy was still in the way. He would have to get rid of him later. Sasuke walked home. Finally. Home.

When Sai and Neji came out of Tsunade's office, Sai angrily turned to Neji.

'We need to talk.' He said and grabbed Neji's arm. Neji was confused, but he followed Sai. He didn't struggle. When they were out of the building Sai took Neji to his own house. When they were inside, Sai pushed Neji on a cough and stood angrily before Neji.

'What's wrong, Sai?' Neji said, confused.

'What do you feel for Sasuke?' Sai asked, narrowing his eyes. Neji opened his mouth, to only close him again. He looked down.

'I knew it.' Sai said. 'You still love him.' Neji closed his eyes.

'Sai… I admit I still something for him, but you…'

'Shut up!' Sai yelled suddenly, which made Neji look up to him. 'If you still felt nothing more then 'something' for him, you wouldn't try so hard to get him back into the city! Neji, you are in love with him!'

'What are you talking about, Sai?!' Neji yelled. 'He left me a couple of years ago! Why would I still love him? And why are you acting like this? Didn't I showed enough love to you?! Sasuke is like Lee for me right now! A good friend! I don't know what your problem is!'

'MY PROBLEM IS THAT YOU STILL LOVE HIM AND YOU KNOW IT!' Sai angrily yelled.

'DO YOU HAVE SO LITTLE CONFIDENCE IN ME?!' Neji yelled back. 'I LOVE YOU!'

'YOU LOVE THAT SASUKE GUY!'

'YOU ARE JUST A JEALOUS PIECE OF SHIT!'

'AND YOU ARE JUST A WHORE!' Neji looked at him with his mouth open. Then he stood.

'Fine!' he yelled. 'If that's how you look at me, forget our relationship! I break up with you!' He pushed Sai away.

'Oh my god Neji I'm sorry!' Sai said. 'I-I didn't meant to…'

'Forget it!' Neji said and left the house, slamming the door closed behind him.


	41. Chapter 40 Chapter 41

Chapter 40 Vacantion trip.

The day after the breake up Neji, Gaara and Lee were ready to go on their vacantion. They were going to Hawaii. Gaara and Neji were silently speaking to each other, while Lee was hugging everybody (except Sai) and was saying he loved them all. Sasuke was staring at Neji, so did Sai. They wouldn't see him for two months. Sai regretted that he had been angry at Neji. Especially that he had called Neji a whore. That had been very stupid. He missed Neji already. And they just broke up yesterday. Shikamaru and Kiba came walking to Gaara and Neji. Shikamaru grinned.

'So guys, you are all black when you return?'he said. Kiba grinned.

'We will not be able to recognize them.' He teased. 'I fear we will mostly not recognize Gaara and Neij, their skin is almost white.' Neji playfully hit him on the shoulder.

'And why would we get a colour when we always have been white skinned?' Shikamaru laughed.

'Good one Neji.' He said. Then he turned serious again. 'I will miss you guys.' Kiba nodded.

'Me too.' Gaara and Neji smiled. Then Lee bumped into them.

'We have to go! They are announcing the people for our plane! We have to go!' Neji and Gaara got their things of the ground. They nodded to the rest.

'Goodbye!' Neji said and waved.

'See ya!' Gaara and Lee yelled together and they waved too. The others said goodbye too and waved at them. The three walked away. After a while the others saw their plane fly away.

'Well… those bastards are going to have a nice time.' Shikamaru said. Kiba grinned.

'We are going to have a nice time too, darling.' He said. 'We have a lot of free time.' Shikamaru grinned.

'Your house?' Kiba grinned too, lifted Shikamaru in his arms and ran away. The others sweatdropped.

'Here we go again.' Sasuke muttered. 'Have they been like this the whole time?' The others nodded.

'Holy shit…'

Chapter 41 Coloured skin.

After two months of war between Sai and Sasuke, Neji, Gaara and Lee returned from their trip to Hawaii. Lee had organised a party at his home to celebrate they had returned, and to celebrate their last week of vacantion, because the next week their school began. Lee, Neji and Kankurou would go to the same school, the Legs of Konoha. It was a weird name, but the legs represented the sport. Subjects with sport were the main educations on that school. Kankurou was going to do a education sport teacher with Neji, but Neji was going to specialize himself in fighting sports, like Judo and Karate. He would also take a few lessons in Yoga. Lee was going to do a education with art. He was going to be a art teacher, just like Gai-sensei. Then there was the School of Justice, were justice was the main education. Kiba was going to do an education justice for lawyer. Shikamaru and Sai were going to take an education justice for judge. Then there was the school KM (Konoha Management), were Gaara and Sasuk were going to take their education management. And the last school was the KAU(Konoha Art University) were Naruto was going to do a education drama, he wanted to became a cabaret performer. Shino was going to make games for the computer and Chouji learned how to become a cook. But they were lucky, the universities laid on the same place, so they could have a break together. They had agreed they would meet each other every day by a great oak, there was some kind of hut were they could sit in the winter. But in the summer they could sit outside and enjoy themselves. Now everyone was looking with awe at Gaara and Neji, their skin HAD coloured. Well… Gaara was a bit red and Neji had a soft brown colour. And to everyone's surprise, Neji had got some freckles. Lee had gotten a much darker colour brown than Neji. Sai blushed when he looked at Neji. Neji looked kinda.. cute. Sasuke was almost drooling. Neji was so much sexier with a colour on his skin. And the freckles made him cute. Neji was blushing fiercely at the attention everybody had and he cursed the freckles he had got. He didn't want to be cute. He felt stupid. He then looked at Sai, who was looking at him blushing. Then he looked at Sasuke and he was almost shocked when he saw how Sasuke was looking at him. Like he was… horny?! Neji quickly looked away and smiled to Lee, who gave him something to drink. Gaara was boungling with the stereo, he wanted an other song because he didn't liked Lee's music.

'I'm boooooooooooooooored.' Naruto whined. Shikamaru smirked.

'I know something we can do.' He said. 'We are going to play Spin the Bottle!' Kiba smirked.

'Sounds good.' He said, wriggling his eyebrows. Everybody laughed.

'I agree.' Lee said and smiled. 'Does anyone complains against this?' Gaara grinned, who had finally managed to put an other CD.

'I don't think so. Let's do this shit.' Everyone laughed again.


	42. Chapter 42 Spin the bottle

**Chapter 42 Spin the bottle. **

Everyone sat down in a cirkle and Gaara grabbed a empty bottle. He laid the bottle in the middle of the cirkle.

'Who starts?' he asked. Kiba jumped up.

'I will!' he said and gave the bottle a turn. The bottle turned.. and turned… and finally the bottle pointed to Gaara. Kiba smirked and Gaara.. well.. Gaara showed no emotion. Kiba shrugged and then grabbed Gaara and kissed him. Shikamaru bit his lip, suppressing an angry yell. He saw Kiba grabbing Gaara's head and deepening the kiss. Everybody whistled, except for Shikamaru of course. This was a.. really hot kiss. Lee grinned when he saw Kiba overpowering Gaara. That wasn't something you did see every day. Normally Gaara was the dominant one. Finally the kiss ended and Shikamaru directly stood and kissed Kiba hard on the lips. Kiba grinned.

'You little jealous naughty boy.' He said when Shikamaru ended their kiss. Shikamaru blushed.

'Sorry, I couldn't help it.' The two sat down again. Gaara shot an angry look to Kiba but then he shrugged. Whatever.

'Naruto?' he asked. 'Would you like to do the next one?' Naruto nodded and turned the bottle. Finally the bottle pointed to Sai. Naruto hestitated, but then walked to Sai and kissed him on the lips. He felt something he hadn't felt before. Was it… love? Did he like Sai? (to prevent any misunderstandings, Naruto finished his therapy and now he was gay himself.) He then stopped the kiss. Sai was looking at him, like he was thinking. Then he nodded. Naruto walked back to his place and sat down.

'Your turn, Neji.' Gaara said. Sai and Sasuke began praying. Neji turned the bottle. The bottle turned.. and turned.. and pointed to… Lee. Everybody's mouth hung open. Neji and Lee?! Sai and Sasuke angrily looked at Lee, who didn't knew how to look. Neji sat before Lee, a little nervous.

'This is.. very strange.' Neji said, a confused look on his face.

'What you say.' Lee said and then Neji closed his eyes, laid his hands behind Lee's head and softly kissed Lee. Everybody was surprised to see how cute this was. Both Neji and Lee blushed a little and they had their eyes closed, not squeezed, but just closed. It was a very sweet kiss. They were so soft and careful with each other. Gaara paled. Holy shit… this was hot. He quickly stood and ran away to get a cold shower. Sasuke grinned a moment when he saw it. Just what he had done when Neji had to kiss Gaara a few years ago. Finally the kiss ended. Lee and Neji smiled a bit to each other and then Neji stood and walked back to his place. He sat down.

'Wow.' Shikamaru said. Kiba grinned.

'Well Sai!' he said. 'Your turn!' Sai stood and turned the bottle. Sasuke prayed silently. Don't let this bastard have to kiss Neji.. Don't point to Neji, stupid bottle. And the bottle turned and turned. And pointed to Neji. Sasuke nearly exploded from the inside. Sai smirked at him and without hestitating, he stood, walked to Neji, grabbed Neji and kissed him hard on the lips. Neji was shocked at the force where Sai was kissing him with. It almost hurt. Sai had grabbed his hair and pushed his own head down, on Neji's. Neji wasn't kissed so roughly by Sai before. Sai grinned against Neji's lips. Finally… finally he was kissing Neji again. Neji was his. That stupid Sasuke would learn what passion is. Neji would fall in love with him again and forget about Sasuke. He put his tongue inside Neji's mouth and he felt Neji submitting. He grinned. Suddenly he felt Neji push against his shoulders. Confused, he broke the kiss, only to be rammed in the backside from his head. He fell on top of a shocked Neji. He angrily turned to see who had dared to hit him. He looked right into the eyes of a furious Sasuke.

'YOU'RE HURTING HIM, YOU ASSHOLE!' Sasuke yelled and slapped Sai against the cheek. Sai quickly stood and lunged himself at Sasuke. The two began fighting.

'YEAAAH GO SASUKE!!!' Shikamaru and Kiba yelled. Neji looked at them shocked. What the fuck were they doing?! His surprised glance quickly turned into a furious glare. He stood, stormed to the fighting duo, grabbed them by the collar and pulled them from each other. He smacked them both onto the ground.

'WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING!' He yelled furious. 'THIS IS SUPPOSTED TO BE A NICE PARTY WERE WE LAUGH WITH EACH OTHER AND HAVE FUN! NOT TO BE FIGHTING LIKE A COUPLE OF SPOILED CHILDREN! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU, JEEZ!!!' Then Neji rammed them both on the cheeck and stormed off.

'Whoa… that was scary..' Kiba said. Sasuke was staring at the retreating Neji surprised. Since when did Neji become so strong?! Lee angrily turned to them.

'Thank you very much, guys.' He said sarcastic and then ran after Neji.

'See what you've done!' Sasuke said to Sai. Sai looked pissed.

'WHAT I HAVE DONE?!' he yelled angry. 'WHY YOU ARROGANT BASTARD!' With that he lunged himself at Sasuke and they began fighting again and Kiba and Shikamaru began cheering again. The rest sweatdropped.


	43. Chapter 43 New classes, new teachers

**Chapter 43 New classes, new teachers. **

The next week they went to school. And to their new classes. On the school of Justice Sai's hell was started. With the introduction Shikamaru let him trip over his leg and fall down onto the ground. Kiba made some strange sounds when he said something. Sai sweatdropped. This was going to be a looong year. On the KM Sasuke and Gaara were in no time the popular guys of the class, with their dry comments. And on the KAU Naruto was in no time the best of his class, so were Shino and Chouji. And on the Legs of Konoha Lee was getting pretty angry at a guy who was doing a work placement practice, Oro he was called (Oro is of course not his real name, doh.. It's Orochimaru. Orochimaru is in an other shape right know, so he can spy on Konoha), who kept staring at Neji. They had to do some karate to prove they were good at sport. Now everybody was looking at Neji, who was fighting against Oro right know.

'You're a good one, Neji.' Oro said, after he ducked to avoid a kick from Neji. He jumped when Neji got down and swung his leg at Oro to tackle him. 'A very good one.' When Neji jumped up again and again kicked at Oro, Oro grabbed Neji's leg, turned it to send Neji sprawled against the floor. Everyone clapped. Neji got back to his place again, with a slightly flushed face. He felt some attraction for Oro. Oro had long black hair, and some plucks stood in tips out of the rest of the hair, which flowed over his back. His skin was white like Neji's and his eyes were black, just like Sasuke's. Oro looked like Sasuke a lot. More then Itachi and Sasuke were alike. Maybe they were family? He saw that Oro was staring at him too. Neji quickly looked away but he felt a huge blush covering his face. Damnit.

The next weeks everybody was again used to their school-life. Only Lee, Sasuke and Sai were a little bit frustrated. Neji had some kind of relation with that teacher, Oro. Nobody knew what to think of it. Lee was afraid something was going to happen to Neji, Sasuke and Sai were just jealous. Now school was over, and they sat together on their fixed hanging place. Everybody was happy because they finally had weekend.

'So what are you going to do this weekend, Neji?' Sasuke asked. Neji looked at him, blushing a little.

'Um… well… Oro asked me out, so…'

'He's occupied this weekend.'a new voice said. Everyone looked up, only to see Oro walking to Neji and kissing him on the lips. Sasuke and Sai almost exploded, but when they saw a warning glance been shot to them by Lee, they decided to keep their mouths. Oro broke the kiss and laid an arm around Neji's shoulders.

'I have to show you something, Neji.' Oro said, smiling. 'Do you come with me? It's in my room.' Neji nodded and said goodbye to everyone. Then he walked away with Oro. Lee looked concerned and Sasuke and Sai just angry.

'Who does this bastard think he is?!' Sasuke yelled angry, when Neji and Oro were gone.

'Indeed.'Sai grunted. 'He thinks he owns Neji, or something.'

'Neji is mine.' Sasuke grunted. Sai looked at him angry.

'What the fuck are you talking about, you ass?' he said. 'Neji is mine.' Lee sighed.

'Just stop it already.' He said. 'I suggest we go to Oro's room and listen to what they are doing. I have a very bad premonition…'


	44. Chapter 44 Betrayal

**Chapter 44 Betrayal. **

When they came to Oro's room, they directly felt some kind of negative pressure hanging in the air. They laid their heads on the door and listened to the sounds they heard coming from that room. Sasuke was disgusted when he clearly heard the sound of people kissing.

'Pervert…' Sasuke hissed and Lee gestured him to be quiet and just listen.

'I'm going to get a teacher.' Sai said and Sasuke and Lee nodded to him. They heard a matrass cracking. Suddenly they heard Neji moan. Lee didn't hear what he said, but Sasuke did. 'Did Neji just… moaned my name..?'he thought, not believing what he had heard.

'What was that?!' They heard Oro yell and then they heard him slapping Neji.

'I- I'm sorry… I can explain… I…' Another smack was heard.

'Shut up!' Oro yelled. 'I don't care if you can explain it or not! You don't love me! I don't care because I don't love you too!'

'W-what…?'

'Didn't you see?' Oro sneered. 'I only want you because of your beautiful body, Neji. You are so naïve.' They heard some tape being ripped off. Lee was shocked. So it was true. Oro DID only wanted Neji, just for the sex.

'Stop it, Oro!' Neji yelled. 'Let me go!'

'Shut up!' Oro yelled, angry. 'If you go on like this, everybody will hear us!'

'Whatever!' Neji yelled back. 'Then you have to stop! You are just….hmpf!'

'I WON'T STOP NEJI!' Oro yelled. 'Now I can finally…' On that moment Lee and Sasuke had decided this was enough. Sai just came back with the teacher. Well… it wasn't really a teacher. It was Tsunade. Tsunade nodded to them and then rammed open the door. They stepped inside and were shocked at what they saw. Sasuke closed his eyes when memories flew back of the time Akatsuki had kidnapped Neji. Neji was laying on his stomach on Oro's bed, his wrists bound behind his back with tape. Another piece of tape was sticked over his mouth. His cheeks were red of were Oro had slapped him. He was naked and Oro was on top of him, he had just started to zip the zipper of his jeans down. Now Oro was looking at Tsunade in shock. He quickly got off Neji and stammered:

'I-I'm sorry… I can explain… I…' He sounded just like Neji. Tsunade angrily walked to Oro, while Lee was busy freeing Neji. Tsunade rammed Oro across the cheek and then she bound Oro's wrists together.

'You are coming with me.'She said. 'You cannot do this unpunished.' Oro decided he wasn't going to struggle. Tsunade was very dangerous when she was angry. Sasuke was busy stopping himself from attacking Oro.

'You guys take care for Neji.' Tsunade said. 'I'm going to take this bastard with me to my office.' Sai, Sasuke and Lee nodded while Neji dressed and Tsunade dragged Oro with her out of the room.

'Hey.. thank you, guys.' Neji said, with his back to the others. He was busy closing his jacket. Lee looked at Neji concerned. Neji was shaking.

'Neji.. are you okay?' He was shocked when Neji turned around. Neji wasn't shaking because he was scared, or hurt, but because he was angry. Not just angry, but furious.

'If I see that bastard ever again….' Neji grunted. 'I will kill him.' He then left, stamping through the building. Everyone stared after him. Lee gulped.

'He is really scary if he does things like that…'


	45. Chapter 45 Sai's strategy

**Chapter 45 Sai's strategy.**

Neji was teaching a group of young children the basics of Judo, which he was doing for a mark. A teacher from his own school was watching him, to see how he was doing. The children were doing well, so was Neji. Neji smiled to two boys who were doing it all wrong. Neji walked to them.

'You are doing it wrong.' Neji said and showed the children, who had their mouths hanging open, how they had to do it. Then suddenly the door opened and Sai came walking in. All the children stopped with what they were doing and Neji looked at Sai surprised.

'Sai?' Neji asked. 'What are you doing here?' Sai walked to him and to Neji's shock he got down on one knee, grabbing Neji's hand. Neji paled.

'Neji, I'm very sorry that I've been so angry about you protecting Neji.' He said. 'I've been an asshole. I was jealous. So that's why I want to ask you something.' Neji only paled more. 'OmygodwhatthehelldoIhavetodoisthisguygoingtoaskmetomarryhimomgomgomgomg!'Neji thought. 'WHAT THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO DO!!'

'Do you want to go eat with me at a restaurant tonight?' Neji almost exploded.

'HOLY SHIT SAI WHY ARE YOU…oh damn.' Neji suddenly realised there were like thirty kids around them. He coughed. 'Um… err… okay.. Where do we meet tonight?' Sai smiled (yes, Sai smiled) and stood.

'I'll pick you up 8 'o clock, alright?' Neji nodded.

'See you tonight.' He said. Then Sai waved and walked away again. 'Fuck, what have I done right now?' Neji thought. 'I don't want him anymore.' Neji sighed and then he noticed all the children were staring at him and the teacher was laughing his ass off. Neji shot a deadly glare to the teacher but then he smiled to the children.

'Hum, uh.. we can go on.' Neji said. 'Get into your position again.' 'Stupid Sai.' He thought.

That afternoon Shikamaru was walking over the street when he passed by a group little children who were all bearing a backpack.

'Mister Neji has a date with another mister.' One of the children said.

'Yeah!' The others said.

'It's strange… but very romantic too.' A little girl said. Shikamaru walked to the kids.

'Nani? What are you saying?' Shikamaru asked, curious. Did Sasuke finally ask Neji for a date? The girl got big eyes and looked at Shikamaru blushing. She wanted to tell, but she was too shy. A boy with brown hair and glasses spoke up:

'A weird black haired mister came walking in and asked mister Neji for a date and mister Neji said yes!' They all nodded. Shikamaru frowned. Sasuke AND Sai both had black hair.

'Did this weird mister had long or short hair?' Shikamaru asked.

'Short!' They all said. Shikamaru sweatdropped.

'Damn you, Sai…' he muttered. 'Do you know when or where they are going to date?' They all shaked their heads. Finally the little girl spoke up.

'Um… the weird mister would pick up mister Neji 8 'o clock…' Shika smiled.

'Thank you kids!' He searched in his pockets. With a smile he got some chocolat bars and gave them to the children. 'And this is your reward for the interview.' They all laughed and happily took the chocolat bars. Then Shika waved to them and walked away.

'I need to tell Lee, Sasuke and my dear Kiba about this… That Sai is going to be SO dead…'


	46. Chapter 46 How to ruin a date

**Chapter 55 How to ruin a date. **

Nearby Neji's house, in the bushes, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee and Sasuke were spying on the Hyuuga section of Konoha. Sai had walked in a few minutes ago, and now the gate opened again.Sai and Neji came walking out. Sasuke had to, like he always did, stop himself from drooling when he looked at Neji. Neji had his hair down, he weared a black shirt and green baggy jeans. He held a black jacket under his arm. Sasuke nearly threw up when he looked at Sai, who was wearing the same clothes as he always did, black jeans and a short shirt. Sai put an arm around Neji's shoulders and Sasuke nearly exploded. But then Neji shoved the arm off and they walked further. Sasuke smirked. So Neji didn't liked Sai anymore.

'Let's follow them.' He said and the others nodded. They put on their sunglasses and black hat and a long black coat.

'We can go.' Lee said and they followed Neji and Sai to the restaurant. When Neji and Sai had entered the restaurant, they waited a few seconds and then Lee, Kiba and Shikamaru walked in, while Sasuke hided behind a few bushes. Lee, Kiba and Shikamaru sat down on a table and ordered some drinks. They had chosen a place from where they could see Neji and Sai clearly. They saw Neji looking around a little bit bored and they froze when Neji laid his eyes on them. Neji looked at them distrustful for a moment but then he looked at Sai again, when he began to talk.

'So how was your day with the kids?' Neji coughed.

'Ahem.. um.. not very different as usual.' He answered. 'They were a little bit confused after you came, but later they forgot. I think. But they kept staring at me strangely.' Sai laughed seductively.

'That's because you are the most beautiful teacher in the world.' Neji looked away. 'Shit.' He thought.

'Thank you.' He said finally. Someone came bring them their ordened drinks. Neji smiled to the waiter and then he took a sip from his glass. Sai was drinking too. They sat like that for a couple of minutes. Then Neji stood.

'I'm going to the toilet.' He said and walked past Sai, but Sai grabbed his hand and pulled Neji on his lap.

'Sai, what…' Sai came closer with his head and got ready to kiss Neji, but then three masked men ( who would that be ) jumped up and two jumped on the table.

'EVERYBODY LEAVE THIS PLACE!!' A long and thin figure yelled. 'EXCEPT FOR THIS TWO!' Lee was standing on the table, with a gun in his hands. Kiba grabbed Neji out of Sai's hands and clasped his arm around Neji's neck and placed the gun on Neji's temple. Grinning, he kicked Sai in the stomach. Neji gasped for breath.

'Good job.' Shikamaru said, grinning. Meanwhile everyone was running out of the restaurant, panicking. Kiba dragged Neji with him, further away from Sai and closer to the door.

'What do you want with him?!' Sai yelled.

'SHUT UP!' Shikamaru yelled. Lee was looking at Kiba angry, Kiba was too rough with Neji. Neji was almost choking. Suddenly the door opened and Sasuke jumped in.

'STOP THIS MADNESS!!' He yelled and 'kicked' Kiba. In fact, he made a kicking move, which Kiba dodged, but acted like he was hit. Kiba fell on the ground, moaning. Shikamaru jumped on the table next to Lee.

'STOP IT OR I WILL SHOOT!!' Shikamaru yelled, but then he lose his balance and fell on the ground. And that really happened.

'OH SHIT!' Shikamaru yelled as he landed on the ground.

'Let's get out of here!' Sasuke yelled and he lifted Neji in his arms and ran out of the restaurant with him. When they were a few streets away from the restaurant, Sasuke put Neji on the ground. He expected to find a loving Neji, who wanted to thank him and to kiss him… but all he found was a furious Neji, who was looking at him with blazing eyes.

'WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR, YOU IDIOT!' Neji yelled.

'W-what…?' Sasuke said, surprised. This wasn't exactly what he had expected…

'YOU KNOW WERE I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU ASS!' Neji yelled and shoved Sasuke. 'I. CAN. TAKE. CARE. OF. MYSELF! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!' And Neji stormed off, leaving a confused Sasuke behind him.

'What the fuck…'


	47. Chapter 47 It has been three years

**Chapter 47 It has been three years. **

That afternoon Neji was sitting in class. He wasn't really paying attention to the class untill the door slammed open. He looked up and to his surprise Sasuke was standing in the door opening.

'Ahem what can we do for you?' The teacher asked.

'Neji!' Sasuke yelled. Neji looked at him. What did Sasuke want from him now? Sasuke walked upto him, his face was all serious. He grabbed Neji by the pulse and pulled him with him.

'Sasuke hold on! What do you want!' Neji yelled angry trying to escape Sasuke's firm grip. 'This is important!' Sasuke yelled to the teacher who wanted to stop them. The teacher stepped aside.

'No! Sasuke, I got to get back to class, what the hell is wrong with you?' Neji yelled angry. Sasuke smirked inside that he was still so much stronger then Neji.

'Just shut up!' Sasuke yelled back and pulled Neji all the way to his own house. He pulled the struggling Neji inside and pushed him against a wall, holding him by the shoulders.

'Sasuke! Let go! What is your problem?!' Neji yelled, pushing against Sasuke's chest.

'You still don't get it!' Sasuke yelled angry. Neji backed up shocked.

'What are you talking about?' Neji asked.

'Omg Neji! I thought you would've figured it out by now! How stupid are you!' Sasuke yelled back. He was getting frustrated by Neji. How long would it take for Neji to find out that Sasuke was in love with him and was trying to get him back these past few months? 'Excuse me! Why don't you just tell me what's been bothering you!' Neji yelled.

'You wanna know! You really wanna know! You wanna know that I'm madly in love with you and I've been trying to get you back, but all you do is go on dates with Sai or get in relationships with teachers! Obviousley you don't care!' Sasuke yelled angry, pushing Neji against the wall even harder.

'What the! How was I supposed to know you loved me! You didn't exactly tell me! And it's none of your business what I do with Sai or Oro!' Neji yelled, still trying to push Sasuke away.

'It is my business! You're mine!' Sasuke yelled.

'What?! I'm not yours Sasuke! I just wanted to tell you that Sai and Oro have made me realise I still love you, but not if you're going to act like this!' Neji yelled. Then he shut his mouth. Sasuke didn't answer. He just stared at Neji.

'Wh…What did you say?' Sasuke said. Neji didn't answer and looked away angry. Sasuke kept staring at Neji. Suddenly a feeling of lust rushed inside his body. He hadn't had Neji in years. Not that body, not that face, not those lips. Nothing. Oh how he longed for Neji right now. He couldn't control himself and kissed Neji on the lips. A surprised Neji banged with his head against the wall. Sasuke didn't care. He opened his mouth and Neji's mouth. Sasuke pushed his tongue inside and for the first time in years felt Neji's tongue again. He could taste the sweet flavour of Neji's mouth again. Sasuke realised he had missed it and he kissed Neji even heavier. Neji let out a soft moan. Sasuke grinned. Sasuke grabbed Neji's hair and kissed him even harder. Suddenly he smelled something. Something not Neji. It was Sai's perfume. 'That goddamn Sai.' Sasuke thought. 'That bastard has fucked Neji.' Sasuke got an image in his head of Sai and Neji. Neji was enjoying it. Dammit, now Sasuke had to beat that. But Sai wasn't gonna win. Sasuke always got what he wanted and right now he wanted Neji. Only just when he stopped kissing Neji he felt Neji push against his shoulders.

'Sasuke stop.' Neji said angry. 'We just some kind of said to each other we love each other and the only thing you want is sex? Why can't you think of anything else then sex?!' Sasuke smirked and then he lifted Neji up in his arms. Neji let out a surprised yelp.

'What the! Sasuke let me go!' Neji struggled and tried to get out of Sasuke's arms, but damn it, Sasuke was still so much stronger then Neji. Neji grunted in frustration. Sasuke walked to his bedroom, while Neji kept struggling. He tossed Neji on the bed and jumped on top of him, slamming Neji's arms down. He kissed Neji again. Then he broke the kiss.

'You know… you know I like sex.' He said. 'I admit it. I like sex. But, there is one thing you don't have to forget. I haven't had you for three years. I have always loved you and longed for you. And just now you admitted you love me. Don't you understand I can't hold back any longer?' Neji was silent. Then he looked at Sasuke, who was looking for something.

'Sasuke what are you planning?' Neji asked. Sasuke had that look in his eyes. The look that he wasn't going to let Neji go. He smirked.

'You'll see.' He said. Then he found what he was looking for, handcuffs on each side of his bed. The handcuffs were linked to chains, which again were linked to the bed. That way Neji couldn't escape, but he could still do everything with his hands. Sasuke clammed Neji between his legs again and while kissing Neji roughly he put Neji on the handcuffs. Neji was struggling but he couldn't get away.

'Damn you, Sasuke!' Neji yelled, when Sasuke stopped kissing him. 'Let me go! NOW!' Sasuke smirked. He teared away Neji's shirt.

'Sasuke don't do this.' Neji said, closing his eyes.

'I know you like it. And if you don't… you will like it soon.' Sasuke moved his hand over Neji's chest and back down to his pants. Sasuke pulled out Neji's elastic band. He loved Neji's hair when it was down like that. Sasuke kissed Neji everywhere. He touched Neji everywhere. Sasuke had missed that body so much. He didn't where to kiss and touch anymore. He wanted it all. Neji let out a moan. He cursed himself from the inside. It excited Sasuke. He could feel his dick and Neji's harden. Sasuke smiled. So Neji DID like it. He kissed Neji in his neck and he smelt that smell again. That Sai smell. That afwull Sai smell. Sasuke gritted his teeth. He kissed Neji hard on the lips. Really hard. Neji let out a soft scream. Sasuke bit on Neji's lip while kissing it. He was moving his hands all over Neji.

'You're mine.' Sasuke breathed in Neji's mouth.

'I'm not yours Sasuke.' Neji said, struggling against Sasuke's grip again.

'Yes you are. And I'll prove it.' Sasuke thought and he grabbed a white ribbon of his desk.

'Sasuke, what are you planning with that?' Neji asked, getting a bit scared, but nonetheless enjoying it. 'You'll see…or not.' Sasuke said and smirked. He used the ribbon as a blindfold for Neji, and strapped it on. Then he immidiately started kissing Neji again. Very, very rough, his tongue was everywhere. Sasuke moved his arm down and stopped kissing Neji on the lips. He kissed him in the neck, on the chest, moving up and down. He moved back to Neji's neck.

'I'll make you mine.' Sasuke thought and bit in Neji's neck. Neji let out a scream.

'Dammit Sasuke! What was that for!' Neji yelled, struggling against Sasuke even more. 'Stupid blindfold, what did Sasuke do to me?' Neji thought angry.

'Relax Neji. I just gave you a love bite. This way, everyone can see that you are mine.' Sasuke said and grinned.

'I'm not y…' Sasuke kissed Neji on the lips again, almost crushing them. Then he pulled Neji's pants off. He ripped them off, destroying most of it.

'Sasuke, stop it.' Neji moaned. 'No way.' Sasuke thought. He was already breathing heavily and he was just beginning. Sasuke undressed himself and looked at Neji's body. It had matured. He was bigger…everywhere. Sasuke grinned.

'Your body has changed Neji.' He said, and got on top of Neji again. He kissed him. Oh how he wanted this body. He wanted it all. Sasuke grabbed everything he could and kissed, touched and licked everywhere he could reach. Sometimes it hurt Neji, but Sasuke didn't care. He just wanted Neji and Sasuke knew Neji wanted him too.

'But you're not the only one who has gotten bigger.' Sasuke said and then he grabbed Neji's legs and spread them.

'No Sasuke!' Neji yelled, trying to close his legs. 'Don't…AAH!!' Neji screamed when Sasuke rammed himself inside.

'Hn…Sasuke.' Neji said. Sasuke kept Neji's hands down while he was ramming himself inside. Fast and hard. Neji moaned and Sasuke breathed on Neji's skin. Neji could feel Sasuke's warm breath in his neck and on his face whenever Sasuke moved his head. Neji got his hands free and grabbed Sasuke's back and neck with them, pulling Sasuke closer to him. Though Sasuke was surprised at first it excited him even more. He rammed himself in even harder.

'Ugh, you see Neji. You are mine.' Sasuke breathed.

'I'm…hn…not, aah.' Neji moaned load. Sasuke could feel Neji's vingers in his neck and back. It gave him a rush through his body he hadn't experienced with Neji yet.

'Sasuke… it hurts.' Neji moaned and he let his head fell back.

'You like it when it hurts and you know it.' Sasuke said, a sound of anger in his voice. He rammed himself in hard, moving Neji's body with his movement. Neji screamed. He screamed out Sasuke's name once, which caused Sasuke to start kissing Neji again. He wanted it all now. The kiss, the sex, the touch. He pulled up Neji's body a bit, which Neji obviousley liked cause he moaned hard. All the struggling was gone. Neji held on tight to Sasuke's neck, while Sasuke was kissing him. Sasuke grabbed Neji's hair with his free hand while still ramming himself inside. Neji felt Sasuke breathe in his mouth. Neji couldn't help but enjoy it.

'Now say it Neji.' Sasuke said load. Neji moaned. 'SAY IT!' Sasuke yelled.

'I'm yours.' Neji moaned. Then he felt Sasuke come. Sasuke stopped with everything he was doing. Neji and Sasuke were breathing heavily and they were both sweating. Finally Sasuke got off of Neji and layed down next to him. He untied Neji and Neji got off his blindfold. Neji kept laying still, heavily breathing. Sasuke looked at him, heavily breathing too. Neji was so beautiful.. especially now he was breathing so heavy and sweat covered his body… The white eyes were closed and his mouth was half open. Then Sasuke got a shock. He saw the Akatsuki sign on Neji's stomach again. He looked down. What did he do? He only hurted Neji.

'Sasuke?' Neji asked, opening his eyes again.

'I… I'm sorry Neji…' he said and he stood up staggering. 'I'm so sorry… I hurt you again. I'm not worthy of your love…'

'Oh my god Sasuke…' Neji groaned. 'You haven't hurt me… You only let me remember … how much I missed you…' Sasuke smiled.

'Thank you…' He laid down again. He stroked Neji's cheek and smiled.

'You are so sweet...' He said. 'And so beautiful.. from the inside and the outside… You are my angel.' Neji grinned weakly.

'And you are my devil.'he said. Sasuke playfully hit him on the head.

'Don't spoil the moment, you idiot.' Sasuke said.

'Idiot?' Neji said, smiling. 'Just a few seconds ago I was an angel.' Sasuke smiled and kissed Neji sweetly. 'You will always be.' He whispered. Then he laid down again. He was so exhausted. They both slowly drifted into sleep.


	48. Chapter 48 Together

**Chapter 48 Together. **

The next morning Sasuke woke up. He felt someone lying on his chest. He looked down. Neji's head lay on Sasuke's chest. He had his left hand on Sasuke's shoulder and Sasuke's arm was around Neji. Sasuke smiled. Neji looked so innocent right now. A slight smile was on Neji's lips. His eyes were closed and his body moved up and down, at the same time as his breathing. This was peace. So calm. The sun was shining, birds were singing. Suddenly he heard the door swung open.

'Neji!' It was Sai. Sai stood still when he entered Sasuke's bedroom. Neji, on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke was awake and was looking at Sai, while Neji slept on.

'Wha…' Sasuke wanted to sneer Sai to get the hell away, but Sai interupted him.

'It's ok Sasuke. I came looking for Neji to take him out and Lee had told me he was with you. But I see there's no need to…He looks happy now.' Sai said. 'I fear.. I fear I will have to let him go.' Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

'Does that mean you…?'

'Yes. I wish you two the best of luck.' Sai said. On that moment, Neji sighed deeply and slowly opened his eyes. He looked up to Sasuke and smiled at him. His smile vanished when he saw Sasuke was looking to the door. Neji followed his glance and saw Sai standing there, a soft expression on his face.

'Sai…´

´Neji, you don´t have to worry.´ Sai said. ´I´m fine with your choice. Now I know who you love the most and I accept that. I wish you a good time.´ He nodded to them and walked away, leaving Sasuke and Neji behind. Together.

_The End ._

1


End file.
